


On Lavender and Sandalwood

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Masahista si Baekhyun, Massage, Mile High Club, Mpreg, Oil, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Raw - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Toys, Wall Sex, blowjob, buttplug, kalat, masseur, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Stressed na si Chanyeol at kailangan na niya ng relaxation. Sehun recommended him a Massage Spa that offers home service. Masarap kaya magmasahe ang isang Byun Baekhyun?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 32
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

“Hindi ba sayang panahon ko dito, Se?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nag-istretch ng batok niya. Sobrang busy na niya sa trabaho at halos kumain na siya habang nag-tatype. Kaya naman sobrang tensed na at sore ng mga muscles niya sa balikat at likod. Day off niya bukas hanggang sa Lunes dahil holiday kaya naman naisip niya na magpa-massage para naman ma-relax siya kahit papaano. 

“Anong sayang? Sabi nga ni Jun masarap daw maghilot. Magagaling daw lahat ng masseurs nila tapos may home-service pa. Hindi mo na kailangan umalis ng bahay para magpa-massage. Parang gusto ko nga rin magpa-massage eh, nanood lang ako kay Jun nung nakaraan.” Sabi ni Sehun habang nag-iiscroll sa cellphone. 

Since gusto niya nga marelax, naghahanap siya ng mga services na marerelax siya. Isa na yung massage sa mga pinagpipilian niya. Itong si Sehun, napaka-sales talker kaya naman imbis na maghanap pa siya ng other choices, gusto niya na tuloy magpahilot.

“Tingin mo they’re free tonight?”

“I’ll send you their number at ikaw na ang tumawag. Alam ko pwede rin yung same-day reservation.” Sabi ni Sehun at sinend kay Chanyeol yung number nung massage spa. 

Na-receive naman agad ni Chanyeol yung number kaya i-tetext niya na lang maya-maya tapos niya mag-email.

“I’ll text them later, I’ll let you know how it turns out.”

\-----

Lunch break na at parating na ang pina-order ni Chanyeol na pagkain. Pag hindi siya busy, lagi siyang lumalabas para kumain with Sehun or other co-workers pero ngayon na sobrang busy niya with work dahil administrator siya, hindi na siya halos lumalabas ng opisina. 

Habang naghihintay ng pagkain, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya at nakita ang text ni Sehun. Kinopya niya yung number at nilagay as recipient sa new message.

_ Chanyeol: _ _   
_ _ Good afternoon, is this Byun Oriental Massage spa? _

_ 09*********: _

_ Good afternoon po. Yes po, this is Byun Oriental Massage pa. How can I help you? _

_ Chanyeol: _ _   
_ _ Are you accepting same-day reservation for home-service massage? _

_ 09*********: _

_ Yes po. We’ll send a form po that you need to fill-up for the reservation then we’ll assign you to a masseur. _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Alright, thanks. _

Pagtapos ni Chanyeol fill-up-an yung mahabang form sa computer niya, sinend niya agad ito dun sa massage spa. Mga ilang minutong hindi nagreply yung massage spa pero hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol kasi baka pina-process pa nila yung reservation niya. After a few minutes, nag-reply na yung massage spa.

_ 09*********: _

_ We received your reservation, sir. Your masseur later will be Byun Baekhyun. He’ll arrive at exactly 9 PM po. Thank you for booking with us! _

Chanyeol ignores the message. Byun Baekhyun? Is he the owner of the massage spa? Chanyeol shrugs, wala naman siyang pake. Basta marelax siya, then he’ll be fine.

\-----

“You booked a reservation na?” Sehun asks while taking a bite of his food. Kumakain sila ngayon sa restaurant, as per Chanyeol’s request. Matagal na silang hindi kumakain sa labas ni Sehun and since tatlong araw silang hindi magkikita, naisip ni Chanyeol na kumain sa labas. 

“Yes. Thank god walang naging issue sa reservation pati na rin sa payment. I hope lang na magaling sila, I desperately need it.” Ani ni Chanyeol. 

“I promise you’ll like it. I’ve never recommended you something you wouldn’t like. I watched Jun getting massaged and I swear, parang gusto ko siya palitan dun at humiga. Are you sure you need a massage? Mamaya chiropractor na pala kailangan mo.” Sabi ni Sehun at natawa naman si Chanyeol.

“Hindi pa naman ako umaabot sa point na ganon. Masyado lang sore yung mga muscles ko. Dapat nga siguro mag jacuzzi din ako or hot spring. What do you think?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Sehun pabalik.

“You should go for it. Bihara tayo magkaroon ng long weekend and you deserve some rest after handling those investors.”

“Alright, I’ll go look up some hot springs near Manila.” 

Pagkatapos nila kumain ay nag-usap muna sila ng maikli at nagbayad ng bill before leaving. Maaga pa naman, mag-seseven pa lang, kaya naman pagkauwi ni Chanyeol ay naglounge muna siya ng saglit before going to shower. 

\-----

“May nag-bobook satin for 9 PM. Sinong walang schedule ng ganong oras?” Tanong ni Jongdae habang binabasa yung form ng reservation. Nasa staff room lahat sila dahil wala namang tao pag ganitong oras kaya naman mabilis silang nagkakatanungan.

“May schedule ako ng 8. Siyempre hanggang 10 ako dun.” Sagot ni Jongin habang nag-aayos ng buhok sa salamin.

“Ikaw, Kyungsoo? May schedule ka?” 

“Meron ako ng 9, napakalayo nga ng bahay eh.” 

“Yixing, ano?” Tanong ni Jongdae. 

“Half-day lang ako ngayon, baliw.” Sagot ni Yixing. Huminga ng malalim si Jongdae at tinignan lahat ng kapwa niya masahista. 

“Eh, pano yan? I-cacancel natin to? May schedule ako ng 7 at malayo yung akin. Isang oras na biyahe.” Sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Anong problema?” Biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun na galing sa banyo. 

“Ayan pala si Baekhyun oh- may schedule ka ba mamayang 9?” Tanong ni Jongin at tinignan si Baekhyun habang papalapit ito sa kanya. Nag-ayos naman si Baekhyun ng buhok at nag-isip. “Wala akong schedule ngayon. Bakit, may nagpa-reserve?” Tanong niya.

“Sakto. Oo, may nag-pareserve. Mamayang 9 sa BGC.”

“Okay, lagay mo na lang yung clipboard mamaya.”

Si Baekhyun ay anak nung may-ari ng massage salon na ito. However, matagal na siyang nagtatrabaho dito since ito naman yung gusto niya. Kaibigan niya na lahat ng masahista rito at hindi na siya tinatawag na “sir” katulad ng dati. Bukod sa physical therapist siya, may masseur training certificate rin siya kaya yung mga regular dito sa spa ay siya lagi ang hinahanap.

“Sige. Don’t forget ha.”

“Sana pogi yung magpapamasahe.”

\-----

Malapit na mag-nine kaya lumabas na si Chanyeol sa CR. Kakatapos niya lang maligo dahil parating na yung masseur. Chanyeol really hopes he’s good. 

Saktong 9 PM ay magkumatok sa pinto ng condominium unit ni Chanyeol. Naglakad siya papunta sa pinto at sinilip sa peep hole kung sino ito. Nagulat naman siya kasi may cute na lalaki sa labas ng pinto. Naka-pink siya na uniform at may hawak na maliit na box sa kaliwang kamay. Agad namang pinag-buksan ni Chanyeol ito ng pinto. 

Parang nagulat naman yung masseur kay Chanyeol at tumingala habang namumula. Malapit niya na maging kakulay yung uniform niya.

“S-Sir, I’m Byun Baekhyun po from Byun Oriental Massage Spa. Are you Sir Park Chanyeol po?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at nauutal-utal pa. Ang cute nito, sa totoo lang. 

Nginitian naman siya ni Chanyeol, “Yes, I’m Park Chanyeol. Come in, I’ll just fix the bed a little.” 

Pinapasok siya ni Chanyeol at tinanggal naman ni Baekhyun yung sapatos niya. Ang lawak ng condo ni Chanyeol, ang cozy tignan dahil sa modern furniture at window.s

“Take a seat, do you want something to drink?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tinignan ng patagilid si Baekhyun. 

“Okay na po ako sir. Thank you po.”

“I don’t have a massage bed, pwede bang sa kama na lang tayo?” 

Lumaki naman yung mata ni Baekhyun at namula ulit,  _ ano ba kasing kama yan! _

“O-Opo, sir. Most of my clients naman po ay sa bed lang.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Sige, I’ll just fix it. Go take a seat first.” Ani ni Chanyeol at pumasok sa kwarto. Umupo si Baekhyun sa sofa at huminga ng malalim. Sobrang unfair naman kasi ng client niya. Ang pogi na, borta pa- tapos ganon pa yung tanong niya kay Baekhyun! Nako, baka hindi matiis ni Baekhyun ‘to.

Inayos niya yung sarili niya sa camera ng cellphone niya at tinignan kung cute ba siya. Siyempre kailangan niya magpacute no, baka lang naman interested si Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, you can come in.” Rinig niya si Chanyeol at tumayo na si Baekhyun, habang hawak yung massage kit niya. 

Pagpasok naman niya, hindi niya akalain na topless agad si Chanyeol. Sobrang toned ng katawan at ang maskulado, lalo na yung biceps. Gusto sana niya kagatin yung labi niya pero nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“A-Ah, sir… You can undress na po except your underwear. Kindly cover na lang po with this towel, I’ll turn around and give you privacy.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inabot kay Chanyeol ang isang towel. 

Kinuha naman ito ni Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun na tumalikod at binuksan yung box niya. 

Hinubad ni Chanyeol yung pants niya at dumapa sa kama sabay tinakpan yung bandang pwet niya gamit yung binigay na towel. “You can turn around now, Baekhyun.” Ani niya at tumalikod naman si Baekhyun. Iniwasan niya ang tingin nito at nilapag yung oil na gagamitin niya pati na rin ang isang jar ng kandila.

“I’ll light up a lavender candle po, is that okay?” 

“Sure.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinanood si Baekhyun habang sinisindihan nito ang kandila. Ang cute naman nitong Baekhyun na ‘to, halatang iwas ang tingin pero namumula yung pisngi.

“Sir, since you didn’t mention po kung anong oil yung preferred niyo, I’ll use sandalwood po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman ulit si Chanyeol Naglapag si Baekhyun ng isa pang towel sa kama at lumuhod sa mattress. Si Chanyeol naman pumikit na at hinintay na yung masahe niya.

“I’ll start po with your back.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napakagat labi. Grabe yung back muscles ni Chanyeol, sobrang toned at gusto na ni Baekhyun hawakan to. Naglagay na siya ng oil sa palad at nilapad yung bote sa nightstand bago kinalat yung oil sa likod ni Chanyeol.

_ Ang lambot ng kamay.  _

Yun lang ang pumasok sa utak ni Chanyeol. Sobrang lambot ng mga kamay ni Baekhyun habang kinakalat niya yung oil sa likod ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi nagtagal ay hinagod na ni Baekhyun ang likod niya gamit ang mga palad nito at hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapa-groan sa sarap. Kada-hagod ni Baekhyun ay masarap at hindi nga nagkamali si Sehun. 

Si Baekhyun naman, parang dudugo na yung mga labi dahil sa sobrang pagkakakagat niya. Ang tigas ng likod ni Chanyeol, parang ansarap lagyan ng scratch marks. Pero, tensed ang mga muscles ni Chanyeol kaya naman ginalingan ni Baekhyun ang paghilot.

“Tensed ang muscles niyo, sir… Stressed po ba sa trabaho?” 

“Mhm… You could say that. I barely get a day off, I’m desperate for a massage.” Chanyeol says at nararamdaman ni Baekhyun sa palad niya yung vibrations pag nagsasalita si Chanyeol. 

“Thanks for choosing Byun Oriental Massage, sir… Gagalingan ko po maghilot.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol. 

“Sure, by the way, are you related to the owner or something? Parehas kayong “Byun”.” 

“Yes po. Mother ko po yung may-ari ng spa.” Ani ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol 

“I guess- ah, sarap.” Ungol ni Chanyeol ng hagurin ni Baekhyun yung mga balikat niya. Nalimutan na ni Chanyeol yung sasabihin niya dahil ang galing humagod ni Baekhyun, parang may magic sa mga daliri niya. 

_ Shet, ang gwapo umungol- ang hot, grabe…  _ Ani ni Baekhyun sa loob niya. 

Hindi na muna nagsalita si Chanyeol at dinama yung sarap ng paghilot ni Baekhyun. Yung malalambot na kami niya ay bumaba papunta sa lower back ni Chanyeol at hinimas nito yung mga knots sa may balakang niya. Ang bango nung candle pati na rin yung oil, nakaka-set ng mood. Pero imbis na relaxation mood, parang mas nakaka-turn on ito. Sabayan pa ng malalansing daliri ni Baekhyun sa likod niya… Baka tigasan si Chanyeol habang hinihilot. 

“You’ve been a masseur for how many years?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Four years na po, Sir Chanyeol.”

“Mhm… Kaya pala ang galing mo maghilot.” Ani ni Chanyeol at nahiya naman si Baekhyun sa compliment. “T-Thank you po sir. Masarap po ba? Or diinan ko?” Tanong ng masahista.

“It’s fine as it is.” 

Nagpatuloy si Baekhyun sa paghilot ng likod ni Chanyeol hanggang sas matapos siya rito. Lumipat naman siya sa may bandang baba at nilagyan ng oil ang mahabang binti ni Chanyeol. 

Sinimulan niya itong himasin at siniguradong lahat ay nahahagip ng mga kamay niya. Ginamitan niya ng dalawang kamay ang likod ng hita ni Chanyeol at napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. Ang lapit ng kamay ni Baekhyun at unti na lang talaga baka tigasan na siya. Buti naman ay bumaba yung hagod ni Baekhyun pero lumipat ito sa likod ng tuhod niya. 

Sinamantala naman ito ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang isa sa erogenous spot ng katawan ay ang likod ng tuhod. Hinimas-himas niya ito pero hindi naman niya ine-expect na titigasan talaga si Chanyeol.

Yung nagpapamasahe naman, lalong natetense kasi maling-mali na tigasan siya habang hinihilot. Ang unprofessional on his side pero hindi naman niya mapigilan. 

Lumipat naman si Baekhyun sa kabilang binti at hinilot ito. Kada minutong lumilipas, lalong natuturn-on si Chanyeol dahil ang mukha ni Baekhyun ang lumalabas sa isip niya pag pumipikit siya. Pares pa yung mga daliri niya na masarap humagod. Napapaisip na lang si Chanyeol kung paano ang pakiramdam pag hinagod na ni Baekhyun yung tite niya. 

Agad naman inalis ni Chanyeol sa isip niya yun dahil nga ayaw niyang tigasan pa lalo. 

Hindi na niya namalayan na natapos na pala si Baekhyun. “Sir, tihaya na po kayo.”

Puta, ang tigas ng tite niya, makikita ni Baekhyun pag tumihaya siya. Pero anong rason naman ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol kung bakit ayaw niya tumalikod? 

Ay, bahala na. Kunwari tulog na lang siya. 

Kinalabit siya ni Baekhyun sa binti, “Sir, talikod na po kayo.” Ani nito at nagpanggap si Chanyeol na naalimpungatan. Tumalikod naman si Baekhyun kaya mabilis na tumihaya si Chanyeol at nilagay yung towel sa may harapan niya. 

Pagtalikod naman ni Baekhyun, napalunok siya sa nakita. Nakapikit si Chanyeol at parang natulog ulit pero yung alaga niya ay buhay na buhay. 

Nakabakat ito sa towel at iniwas na lang ni Baekhyun ang tingin dahil baka kung anong maisip niya. Naglagay na lang siya ulit ng oil sa kamay niya at hinimas yung malaking braso ni Chanyeol. 

_ Borta talaga…  _

Pinisa-pisa ni Baekhyun yung braso ni Chanyeol at hinagod ng mariin. Kung kanina ay hindi niya nakikita yung reaksyon ni Chanyeol dahil nakadapa ito, ngayon, kitang-kita na niya. Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol habang hinahagod ni Baekhyun yung braso niya. Nakatakip naman ang mata nito ng isang tuwalya na naka-fold lengthwise.

Hinilot ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at napansin na pinipigilan ng binata yung boses niya na lumabas. Baka kasi kung anong isipin ni Baekhyun kung umungol siya ng umungol. Pero wala na siyang matatago ngayon dahil kanina pa gumagalaw yung tite niya sa ilalim ng tuwalya at kitang-kita ni Baekhyun yun. Hindi niya alam kung anong ginagawa niya pero for sure, nalilibugan si Chanyeol rito.

It’s supposed to be a relaxing massage pero nalilibugan si Chanyeol, hindi tuloy maiwasan ni Baekhyun ang mapangiti. 

Mula sa balikat ni Chanyeol, hinagod ni Baekhyun ang dibdib ni Chanyeol papunta sa kabilang braso. Gustong-gusto na niyang hawakan yung pecs nito pero pinigil niya yung sarili niya. Nilipat niya yung hilot niya sa kaliwang braso ni Chanyeol.

Dahil nasa kanan siya ni Chanyeol, kinailangan niyang abutin ang kabilang braso ni Chanyeol. Tinukuran ni Baekhyun ng hindi mariin ang abs ni Chanyeol para lang mahawakan ito as an excuse, bago nagpatuloy sa paghihilot.

Sa maraming minuto ni Baekhyun na paghihilot sa arms ni Chanyeol, lalo lang tinitigasan si Chanyeol. At this point, kung ano-ano na ang iniisip ni Chanyeol. Iniisip niya na kinakapitan siya ni Baekhyun habang binabayo niya ito, tapos iniisip niya rin na si Baekhyun naman ang nakadapa habang tinitira niya sa likod. 

Sobrang libog na ni Chanyeol dahil nararamdaman niya na yung precum na lumalabas sa tite niya kada mapapadiin ni Baekhyun ang paghilot.

Lumipat naman si Baekhyun sa hita niya at imposible na talaga na hindi kita ni Baekhyun ang nakabakat na umbok sa tuwalya na nakapatong sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Gusto niya sana hawakan ito kaso baka kung anong gawin sa kanya ni Chanyeol kay pinigil niya ang sarili. Hinimas niya paulit-ulit ang hita ni Chanyeol at nagulat siya ng magsalita si Chanyeol.

“Higher.”

“Po?”

“Move your hand higher, hindi mo nahihilot yung taas ng hita ko.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“S-Sorry po.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at tinaas yung kamay niya. Ang lapit-lapit niya na sa tite ni Chanyeol at inipit niya yung ungol niya nung makitang gumalaw yung umbok pagkapisil niya sa hita ni Chanyeol.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan nanggaling yung lakas ng loob niya. Bigla na lang niyang pinisil yung loob ng hita ni Chanyeol at narinig itong umungol.

“Shit, Baekhyun…” 

“S-Sir, sorry po… Napalakas po ba?”

“No, it’s okay. Idiin mo pa.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at inulit ito. Umangat yung hips ni Chanyeol sa kama at umungol ito ulit kaya hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili. 

Gumapang si Baekhyun paitaas at nilapit niya yung bibig niya sa tenga ni Chanyeol sabay bumulong.

“Sir, do you want me to help you?”

Bumalik sa pagkakaluhod si Baekhyun at pinanood si Chanyeol na tanggalin yung tuwalya sa mata niya. 

“I was wondering when you’ll ask.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tinanggal ang tuwalya na nakatakip sa tite niya. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil mas malaki yung umbok at mas mataba. Tigas na tigas na si Chanyeol at hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na maging proud dahil siya ang dahilan non.

Puno ng langis ang katawan ni Chanyeol kaya naman ang kintab niya sa ilalim ng ilaw. Lalo siyang naging hot sa paningin ni Baekhyun at feeling niya, naglalaway na siya. 

Nilapat ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa tite ni Chanyeol at hinimas ito. Napa-ungol si Chanyeol dahil finally, naramdaman na niya yung malambot na kamay ni Baekhyun sa tite niya. 

“Sir, ano bang iniisip mo? Ba’t ka naman nalibugan sa paghilot ko sayo? Masarap ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at hinagod ang tite ni Chanyeol through his underwear. May wet spot na sa tuktok na nagsasabing libog na libog na si Chanyeol. Nakabakat na rin yung mga ugat nito at sinundan naman yun ni Baekhyun gamit ang dulo ng daliri niya.

“Pag iniisip kita lalo akong tinitigasan, kasalan mo yan kaya ikaw ang gagawa niyan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. Lumipat si Baekhyun sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Chanyeol at lumapit sa ari niya. Umungol naman si Chanyeol ng biglang dilaan ni Baekhyun yung tite niya from the bottom hanggang dun sa tip. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun… Don’t tease, baka hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko.” 

“Wala namang pumipigil sayo, Sir Chanyeol.”

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang underwear niya at hinatak si Baekhyun pababa. Hindi naman na nagpatumpig-tumpig pa si Baekhyun at sinunggaban ang matigas na tite ni Chanyeol. Sinubo niya ito at sinipsip, habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na hindi mapigilan ang pag-ungol.

Sobrang ganda ni Baekhyun. Siya na ata yung embodiment ng perfect. Maganda, makinis, malambot ang kamay, cute, tapos magaling sa kama- hindi na papalampasin ni Chanyeol ‘to.

“Subo mo lahat, baby.” Ang sarap pakinggan nung pet name na yon kaya naman sinubo na ni Baekhyun lahat ng kaya niya pero hindi kasya yung tite ni Chanyeol. Sobrang laki kasi nito kaya kalahati lang ang kasya sa bibig niya. Ang bigat pa nito sa dila niya, halatang malibog ang may-ari.

Dinilaan ni Baekhyun yung tip at tinikman ang precum ni Chanyeol. Shit, matamis-tamis pa. Pinilit niya ito hanggang sa kaya niya at napahawak sa kama. 

“Tanginang bibig yan. Galing mo sumubo…” Ungol ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang malabot na buhok ni Baekhyun. Napapikit naman si Baekhyun ng bigla na lang bayohin ni Chanyeol yung bibig niya. Napaluha pero pinilit ni Baekhyun na tanggapin lahat ng binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Nagkalat na ng laway at langis sa kama pero wala silang paki. Ang sarap ng bibig ni Baekhyun at nagsisisi si Chanyeol kung bakit ngayon lang siya nagpa-massage at home.

“Fuck, ikaw naman bago ako labasan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at lumuhod sa kama bago tinulak si Baekhyun pahiga. Tinaas ni Chanyeol yung uniform ni Baekhyun at dinilaan ang maputing balat galing sa baba papunta sa mga nipples nito nakatayo na.

Nahulog ang bibig ni Baekhyun at tumirik ang mata ng biglang sipsiping ni Chanyeol ang dede niya. Kinukurot pa nito yung isa at pinaglalaruan habang todo sipsip sa kabila. Bumuka yung mga binti ni Baekhyun at naramdaman niya na sobrang tigas na rin pala niya sa loob ng pants niya. 

“S-Sir.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at sinabunutan si Chanyeol habang nilalagyan siya nito ng chikinini sa dibdib. 

“Sige lang, labas mo lang lahat ng ungol mo… Let me know that I’m the the one pleasuring you like this.” Chanyeol says at lumipat sa kabilang nipple. Sinipsip ito ni Chanyeol at nilaro gamit ang dila niya hanggang sa maging basa ito at maging color red. 

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang katawan at tinanggal ang uniform kasama ang pants niya. Si Chanyeol, hindi na nakapagpigil at tinaas ang legs ni Baekhyun.

Namula si Baekhyun ng matindi dahil nakita ni Chanyeol agad yung butas niya na kanina pa basa. Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang labi niya at sinunggaban ang butas ni Baekhyun.

“Sir!” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun dahil nilalaplap na ni Chanyeol yung butas niya. Napahawak siya sa buhok ni Chanyeol habang kinakain siya. Tumirik ang mata ni Baekhyun ng ipasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya, halos maiyak na si Baekhyun dahil sa sarap. Expert itong si Chanyeol sa kainan at parang lalabasan kaagad si Baekhyun dahil sa dila niya.

“On fours.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tinapik ang gilid ng hita ni Baekhyun. Umikot si Baekhyun at lumuhod. 

“Ah-” Nagulat si Baekhyun ng biglang itulak ni Chanyeol ang hita niya. Binuka ito ni Chanyeol at kinuha yung oil na nasa nightstand. Baekhyun watches over his shoulder as Chanyeol coats his fingers with the oil.

Napapikit si Baekhyun ng laruin ni Chanyeol yung butas niya gamit yung daliri niya tapos dahan-dahan itong pinasok. 

“S-Shit… Sir, ang laki.” 

Isang daliri pa lang ni Chanyeol pero parang dalawa na, paano pa kaya kung malaking tite niya mamaya? Natawa naman si Chanyeol habang nilalabas-pasok niya yung daliri niya sa madulas na butas ni Baekhyun. 

“Malaki ba? Mamaya baka mapunit ka..” Ani ni Chanyeol at lalong namasa yung tite ni Baekhyun. Parang tumutulo na yung tite niya ng precum dahil sa sobrang libog. Kanina pa lang, pagkabukas pa lang ng pinto, gusto na niya halikan at gapangin si Chanyeol. Hindi siya makapaniwala na magagawa niya yon.

Pinasok naman ni Chanyeol ang pangalawang daliri niya at ini-stretch si Baekhyun. Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa unan dahil baka may makarinig sa lakas ng ungol niya. Nanginginig na yung mga binti niya habang tinitira siya ni Chanyeol gamit ang daliri niya. 

“Sarap ba, baby?”

“Y-Yes, sir…” Ungol ni Baekhyun.

Hinatak ni Chanyeol paitas ang ulo ni Baekhyun gamit ang buhok nito, “Pwes, huwag mo tinatakpan yung bibig mo. Gusto kitang marinig sumigaw.” Ani nito. Napapikit si Baekhyun sa sarap, sobrang rough ni Chanyeol at hayok, feeling niya lalabasan na siya any moment now.

Ipinasok naman ni Chanyeol ang pangatlong daliri niya at niluwagan ang butas ni Baekhyun na namumula at humihigpit sa mga daliri niya. Napasigaw si Baekhyun nang biglang iikot ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya at ni-rub ang prostate niya.

“S-Sir!” Hiyaw ni Baekhyun habang kinakantot siya ni Chanyeol gamit ang daliri niya. 

“Daliri pa lang yan, Baekhyun… Lalabasan ka na.” Ani ni Chanyeol dahil kanina pa sumisikip ang butas ni Baekhyun sa mga darili niya.

Biglang binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagtira kay Baekhyun at hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun. Nilabasan siya kaagad at nagkalat sa kama ni Chanyeol ng tamod.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood si Baekhyun labasan gamit ang daliri niya lang.

“Sir, t-teka lang, I’m still sensitive-”

Hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil inikot na siya ni Chanyeol 

“Wala akong condom, is it okay if I go in raw?” Tanong nito kay Baekhyun habang pinapatong ang mga binti ni Baekhyun sa malapad niyang balikat. 

“Are you clean?”

“Of course.”

“Then you might as well cum inside too.”

Napamura si Chanyeol at nilagyan ng oil ang matigas niyang tite. Pagkasara sa maliit na botelya, tinapon na lang ito ni Chanyeol kung saan at halos itupi si Baekhyun. Pinosisyon niya yung burat niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahang pinasok ito.

Si Baekhyun, napanganga na lang sa sakit dahil para siang hinahati sa gitna pero si Chanyeol, nalulunod na sa sarap dahil sobrang basa, dulas, at sikip ni Baekhyun.

“Fuck baby, ang sarap mo.” Ani ni Chanyeol at nilapit ang mukha nilang dalawa bago hinalikan si Baekhyun para hindi indahin nito ang sakit. Laplapan kung laplapan, sobrang pusok ng halik nilang dalawa at nalalasahan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa dila ni Chanyeol kada ipapasok nito ang dila niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

Hindi nagtagal, hinugot ni Chanyeol palabas yung tite niya at saka pinasok ng mabilis at madiin.

“Putangina-” Iyak ni Baekhyun sa sarap. Napahawak siya sa kama habang binabayo ni Chanyeol ng mabilis at walang awa yung butas niya. Hayok na hayok na to na labasan kaya sobrang diin na ng pagtira niya kay Baekhyun.

“Tangina ang sikip mo parin.” Ungol ni Chanyeol at kinantot si Baekhyun ng mariin. 

“A-Ang laki mo kasi.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at binuka pa ang pwet niya para tirahin ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman nagpaawat si Chanyeol at nag-grind pa sa pwet ni Baekhyun para iparamdam kung gaano na siya kalalim sa loob ng butas niya.

Naiyak na lang si Baekhyun dahil tinitigasan siya ulit kahit na nilabasan na siya, sensitive pa rin siya kaya overwhelming ang feeling pero walang paki si Chanyeol. 

Ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang laki pati na rin lahat ng ugat ng tite ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya mapigilan na sikipan yung butas niya dahil sobrang taba ng tite nito. 

“Tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinugot ang tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Nanginginig na tumayo si Baekhyun at medyo nahihilo dahil sa sobrang sarap. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinatak siya sa may wall. Chanyeol manhandles him and presses the side of his face sa wall habang yung isa niyang kamay ay pinapasok yung tite niya pabalik sa butas ni Baekhyun.

“Ah- shit, sir! Teka lang, you’re too rough.” Ungol ni Baekhyun nang bigla siyang tirahin ni Chanyeol ng mabilis against the wall. Yung tite niya ay nakukuskos na sa wall pero walang paki si Chanyeol at lalo lang binaon yung alaga niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Pagkakita ko sayo gusto na kitang kantutin, ang sarap mo, Baekhyun.”

“Then, fuck me with all your might. Sir, make me your whore…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at nagmura naman si Chanyeol. Inahas ng dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ito ng mahigpit habang nilaliman ang pagbayo niya. 

“Fine, from now on, you're my whore, Baekhyun. Sa akin ka lang magpapatira ng ganito, sa akin ka lang uungol ng ganito, sa akin ka lang lalabasan ng ganito.” Bulong ni Chanyeol at kinantot si Baekhyun, hanggang sa patuloy na niyang binabayo yung prostate ni Baekhyun.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun sa tiyan niya kung gaano kalalim at kalaki si Chanyeol. Kada titirahin ni Chanyeol yung prostate niya, para bang nakokoryente si Baekhyun sa sarap. 

“Lalabasan ka na?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol na mabilis pa rin na kinakantot si Baekhyun.

“Please cum inside.” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun na sinabaan na ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol. Napaungol na lang si Chanyeol kasabay ni Baekhyun at naramdaman ang pagsikip ni Baekhyun.

“Shit- Baekhyun!” Malakas na groan ni Chanyeol at binaon ang tite niya, sabay nilabasan. Baekhyun’s cock keeps on rubbing against the wall dahil sa pagbayo ni Chanyeol kaya naman ng maramdaman na nilabasan na si Chanyeol sa butas niya, nilabasan siya ulit at nagkalat sa wall.

Pinasok ni Chanyeol lahat ng tamod niya at siniguradong hindi ito tutulo bago dinala si Baekhyun na lamog na lamog na. 

Pipikit-pikit na ito at halos hindi na makalakad kaya naman dinala niya ito sa kama at hiniga. 

Nilinisan niya si Baekhyun at pinahiram ng damit dahil nalagyan ng oil yung mga damit nito. Nilipat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa sofa at pinalitan yung sheets ng kama niya tapos nilinisan yung mga kalat nila. Naligo si Chanyeol ng mabilisan para tanggalin ang oil sa katawan tapos binalik si Baekhyun sa kama.

Tulog na si Baekhyun at parang hindi na ito magigising kaagad kaya hinayaan muna siya ni Chanyeol.

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Chanyeol at nakita niya na si Sehun ito.

“Hello?” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa telepono.

“Hey, how’s the massage? Is it good?”

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“Sabi ko sayo eh, did you like naman the home service experience?” Tanong ni Sehun at tumingin si Chanyeol sa cute na masahista na natutulog sa kama niya.

“The best.”


	2. After Massage Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ano bang nangyari pagkagising ni Baekhyun sa kama ng customer niya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ate eunice and ate jhazie for commissioning me to give this a part two!! sana nagustuhan nyo!

Isang malakas na tunog ng alarm ang gumising kay Baekhyun mula sa mahimbing niyang pagkakatulog. Alarm niya yung tumutunog kaya mabilis siyang bumangon at hindi sinasadyang natamaan ang katabi niya.

_ Teka… Katabi?! _

Napatingin siya sa nasaktan niyang tao na hawak ang mukha niya at namula. Lahat ng memories niya kagabi, dumagsa sa utak niya at hindi niya sinasadya na makatulog. Sobrang pagod niya kagabi, at lalo pa siyang pinagod nitong Chanyeol na ito, kaya naman di niya sinasadya at nakatulog siya.

“What the fu- Baekhyun? Ayos ka lang ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na hawak pa rin ang baba niya na natamaan ni Baekhyun. 

“S-Sir! Sorry po!” Ani ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang cellphone na tumutunog sa gilid ng kama. Pinatay niya ito at nagulat nang makita ang oras. Late na late na siya at magagalit nanaman ang mama niya sa kanya. 

“Sir, pagamit po ng CR.” Nagtatatakbong sabi ni Baekhyun at pumasok sa CR. Naka-tingin na lamang si Chanyeol sa kanya. Sumara ang pinto ng CR at maya-maya pa, narinig ni Chanyeol ang tunog ng shower. Napailing siya at kinuha ang cellphone sa may gilid. 

“Putang-”

Late na rin siya. Tumayo siya at lumapit papunta sa pintuan ng kubeta. Kumatok siya at narinig na huminto ang pagragasa ng tubig.

“Baekhyun, sabay na tayo, late na rin ako.”

“S-Sir? Nako wag na po, tapos na rin po ako!” Rinig niya sa loob si Baekhyun at napahawak si Chanyeol sa ulo. “Tsaka sir, baka lalo po tayong hindi makapasok! Lam mo na… hehe.” 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil ang cute ni Baekhyun. “Wala naman akong gagawin eh, maliligo lang ako.”

“Tapos na ko sir, five minutes lang ako maligo.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at nagulat si Chanyeol ng biglang bumukas yung pinto at sumilip si Baekhyun na basa ang buhok. 

“May extra kayong towel, sir? Toothbrush na rin…” 

Huminga si Chanyeol ng malalim at tumango. Pumunta siya sa may cabinet niya at kumuha ng malinis na towel sabay abot kay Baekhyun. “May extrang toothbrush jan sa medicine cabinet.” Ang sabi at nginitian siya ni Baekhyun bago sinara yung pinto.

Maya-maya pa, lumabas si Baekhyun na suot ang uniform niya. Basa pa rin ang buhok niya at mabilis itong tumakbo paikot sa condo ni Chanyeol. Kinuha ang cellphone, wallet, yung box niya, at saka nagsuot ng sapatos.

“Alis na po ako!” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun na para bang nagpapaalam sa magulang. 

“Hey, wait!” Sabi ni Chanyeol bago pa makalabas si Baekhyun sa condo niya. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at namula, jusko- hindi man lang magsuot ng damit… Parang ayaw ata siyang paalisin. 

“Sir, bakit?”

“Stop calling me “sir”, kagabi ka pa. It’s Chanyeol. Also, aalis ka na lang ba talaga ng hindi nagbibigay ng number?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun.

“Aanhin mo ba yung number ko? Wala na akong time para magsulat eh, puno na yung mga train ng ganitong oras.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Come on... Sige na, you can put it here.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at inabot kay Baekhyun ang cellphone niya. 

“Alam mo… Sir “Chanyeol”, kung gusto mo talaga makuha ang number ko, may paraan.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol. 

“Oh? And what could that be?”

“Mamaya, may mag-tetext sayo. It’s up to you kung anong gagawin mo sa number na yon.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at lumapit papunta kay Chanyeol. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang halik ni Baekhyun sa pisngi niya. Hindi siya nakagalaw at pinanood lang si Baekhyun na tumakbo palabas ng unit niya.

“Minx.”

\--------

“Baekhyun, asan ka na?! Kanina ka pa hinahanap ni maam! Yari ka nanaman talaga. Hindi ka naman daw umuwi sa bahay.”

“Malapit na ako, I swear! Tsaka umuwi ako sa apartment ko kasi mas malapit yung area, pagod na ko, di ko na kaya mag-commute kagabi.” Pagsisinungaling ni Baekhyun. Isiniksik niya ang sarili sa loob ng train at nakinig kay Jongdae.

“Hay nako, kami ang napapagalitan dahil sayo. Bilisan mo na kasi!” 

“Oo, eto na nga! Pero alam mo ba Jongdae, ang pogi nung minasahe ko kagabi.” Pagchi-chismis ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“Ay weh? Sana pala nagpalit tayo ng customer. So, anong ganap?”

“Wala. Naghilot lang ako.”

“Ay sus, wag nga ako. Pag pogi pa naman ang customer, ginagapang mo.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae. “Napaka-pasmado ng bibig mo. FYI lang ha, hindi ko ginapang yon. Babye na nga!” 

\--------

Aligaga si Chanyeol buong araw sa office. Pansin din ito ni Sehun pero hindi na lang niya binabanggit. Kanina pa ito tingin ng tingin sa cellphone niya na para bang nahihibang na. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung anong hinihintay niya pero hindi siya nakikinig sa meeting.

Sinipa ni Sehun sa ilalim ng lamesa si Chanyeol at tumingin ito sa kanya. 

“Makinig ka, admin ka.” Ang bulong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol at inirapan siya ni Chanyeol. 

Umilaw ang cellphone ni Chanyeol sa lamesa at agad niya itong kinuha. Yung number kahapon ang nag-text sa kanya kaya mabilis niyang binasa ang text.

_ 09*********: _

_ Good afternoon po! This is Byun Oriental Massage Spa. Thank you po for booking with us, we hope that you enjoyed our service. If you are free po, kindly send your feedback towards our masseur and the experience. This is for us to continue improving our services and accommodation. Thank you! _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Hi. Last night, I received the best massage I had in years. It was very relaxing and I enjoyed it. The masseur was so nice and if ever I’d book again, I’ll book him up. Ang galing niya mag-massage and “very” friendly.  _

_ 09*********: _

_ Thank you po for your feedback!  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ May membership ba sa spa nyo? If yes, what are the specifications. _

_ Massage Spa: _

_ Yes po, sir. We will send po the info through your email nalang.  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Okay. If I become a member, then pwede ako mamili ng masseur ko, right? _

_ Massage Spa: _

_ Opo, sir.  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Great. Also, I have a favor to ask and I can send a huge tip if you can do it. _

_ Massage Spa:  _

_ Sir?  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Send me yung number ni Baekhyun. He’s cute and I like him. _

“Ambangis talaga, Byun Baekhyun. Kakaiba talaga maghilot ‘to.” Napabulong na lang si Jongdae. “Eh kung itanong ko kaya dito kung anong hinilot ni Baekhyun sa kanya? Likod o tite? Sasagot kaya to?”

_ Massage Spa: _

_ 09********* Yan po number niya. Anong hilot kaya ginawa ni Baekhyun at nagustuhan niyo yon? Joke haha. Send nyo na lang yung tip sa Gcash ko, 09--------- _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Sige, thanks. I’ll send it. _

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae maya-maya dahil 2k kaagad yung napunta sa Gcash niya. Grabe- yayamanin ang customer ni Baekhyun. Sharing of private information ang ginawa ni Jongdae pero sa tingin naman niya, may natulungan siyang tao. 

Win-win din naman ang sitwasyon dahil iika-ika si Baekhyun ngayon.

\--------

_ Baekhyun: _ _   
_ _ Ang sabi ko, gawan ng paraan. Meaning, i-book ako ulit. Hindi hingin ang number ko sa receptionist namin.  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Binigay niya eh. I can book you privately now. _

_ Baekhyun: _

_ Anong book me privately. Bawal ganon sa spa namin.  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ Kahit na date, kailangan dumaan sa processing ng spa niyo?  _

_ Baekhyun: _

_ Anong date, Sir Chanyeol? Wala po kaming ganong service. Pedicure po meron.  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ You don’t have to pretend to be clueless. You’re cute, I like you. You gave me a great time and fun last night and if you’re willing then I’d like to take you out on a date. I promise I’ll give you a good time too. _

_ Baekhyun: _

_ Fil-Am ka ba? Buti naintindihan ko ng unti yung english mo.  _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ So? Is it a yes or a no? Or do I have to give you some time to think. Also, I’m not a bad person. Kung masama akong tao, I could have taken advantage of you last night when you were sleeping. _

_ Baekhyun: _

_ Oo, alam ko naman yon kaso… Naghilot lang ako, di ko alam kung bakit nagustuhan mo ako or what. _

_ Chanyeol: _

_ You’re interesting. That’s all I have for now. Pero if you agree to go on a date with me, I’m pretty sure I could list down the things I see in you to make me like you. _

Napaka-sweet talker. Hindi nagpapadala si Baekhyun sa mga ganito pero bakit siya kinikilig? Si Chanyeol naman, napapakagat na nag kuko sa nerbyos. Sana umoo na lang si Baekhyun.

_ Baekhyun:  _

_ Saturday. 8 PM. Antayin kita sa labas ng spa. Pag wala ka sa spa ng 8 PM, iboblock kita dito at sa mismong spa. _

Napahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol at tumawa habang umiikot sa upuan niya.

_ Chanyeol: _

_ I’ll be there. I won’t waste this chance. _

  
  


May sobrang importanteng meeting si Chanyeol ng araw na ‘yon pero pwede naman ipagpabukas. Siya naman ang boss sa company at ang head sa meeting. Pero sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun, halata naman na si Baekhyun ang masusunod.

\--------

Hindi na mabilang ni Baekhyun kung ilang beses siya binook ni Chanyeol. Siguro nagbobook ito once a week tapos hindi naman niya papahilutin si Baekhyun. Lalandiin niya lang sa condo niya tapos mauuwi sa… oo, yun. Nagagalit naman si Baekhyun tuwing hindi ito magpapamasahe kasi sayang yung pera niya. Bayad na ito, kasama yung tip, kaya sayang ang pera ni Chanyeol.

Sinabi niya one time na hindi naman kailangan ni Chanyeol magbayad kung gusto niya makasama si Baekhyun at for sure, nag-blush si Chanyeol non. Sana nakuhaan ni Baekhyun ng litrato pero mabilis itong nawala dahil siya na ang namula nang bigla siyang sunggaban nito. 

After many months na nag-date sila, Chanyeol finally dropped the question kung gusto ba ni Baekhyun maging boyfriend niya. 

Sa totoo lang, antagal na ni Baekhyun hinihintay na tanungin siya ni Chanyeol about dun. Every second spent with Chanyeol ay sulit. Laging masaya si Baekhyun pag kasama siya, and he treats Baekhyun with utmost respect. Gentleman na, pogi na, hot na, at ma-pera pa. Lahat na ata na kay Chanyeol kaya tanga na lang si Baekhyun kung palalampasin niya pa yung ganoong chance. Siyempre, he said yes at hindi naman niya inaasahanan na iuuwi siya ni Chanyeol. 

Kakaibang sex ang ginawa nila nung gabing yon. It’s very passionate as if they’re making love at hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun. It’s different from how they usually do it kaya he loves it. Para bang Chanyeol is showing his gratitude towards Baekhyun for saying yes and Baekhyun appreciated it.

So, ngayon, mag-aanim na buwan na silang magboyfriend and yung anim na buwan na yon, is the best. 

Kulang na lang, hatid-sundo siya ni Chanyeol, at nagtatampo ito every time na ayaw ni Baekhyun magpahatid. Since Chanyeol is very busy with work, lalo na’t administrator siya, mahirap makahanap ng day-off to spend with Baekhyun. Lagi siyang nagtatrabaho until night, at almost everyday yun. Kung hindi pa niya ibobook si Baekhyun, baka hindi na sila magkita dahil sa sobrang pagkabusy niya.

Kaya naman every time the opportunity arises, hinahatid at sinusundo niya si Baekhyun. 

Hassle rin sa umaga na magtatatakbong uuwi si Baekhyun para magpalit ng damit at gumamit ng bagong uniform kaya Chanyeol insisted na magdala na siya ng mga gamit. Simula nung sinabi ni Chanyeol yon, unti-unti na nadagdagan ang mga gamit ni Baekhyun sa unit niya. 

Yung dati niyang monotonous na unit, nagkakakulay na. May mga pink na gamit kung saan-saan. Tapos may mga cute na teddy bears na kasi gusto ni Baekhyun yung mga yon. Yung cabinet ni Chanyeol na puro damit niya lang lagi ay may halo na ng kay Baekhyun. Pati yung nag-iisa niyang toothbrush, may partner na ngayon.

All in all, masaya silang dalawa. 

Kaso nga lang, yung time talaga ang malaking hadlang sa kanila. Especially ngayon, dahil parehas silang super busy.

Pero for the first time in a while, pwedeng umuwi si Chanyeol ng maaga. 4 PM pa lang, pwede na siya umalis sa office dahil wala na siyang masyadong gagawin. Pwede niya sunduin si Baekhyun, pwede sila kumain sa labas tapos mag-hang out mamaya pag-uwi nila sa unit. 

“Hello?” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun sa tumutunog niyang telepono. Maingay ang background kaya hindi siya masyadong marinig ni Chanyeol pero kahit paano, naiintindihan naman niya.

“Hi, baby… I can go home now. Do you want me to pick you up? We could get dinner together.” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol habang nag-aayos ng gamit niya.

“Hala, mahal… May schedule ako hanggang 10.”

Nanlumo naman si Chanyeol. “Ganon ba? I’ll pick you up na lang after ng schedule mo.”

“Sige. I’m sorry, mahal. May sakit kasi yung mga co-workers ko eh, ako halos sumasalo ng mga reservations. Don’t worry, babawi ako next time.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“It’s okay, mahal. I understand. Most of the time naman, ako laging busy. Text me the address then I’ll pick you up around 10:05. Sounds good?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinapatay ang laptop niya. 

“Sige po. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

Hindi naman pala matutuloy ang mga plano ni Chanyeol. Sayang. Ngayon lang siya magkakaroon ng time para ma-enjoy si Baekhyun pero hindi matutuloy. Kahit na disappointed siya, he understands naman kasi both of them are working adults. 

Kinuha na ni Chanyeol ang mga gamit niya at saka umuwi.

\--------

Saktong 10 PM, nasa labas si Chanyeol ng isang apartment complex. Nasa loob siya ng sasakyan at naghihintay kay Baekhyun. Maya-maya pa, lumabas si Baekhyun sa gate at nakita ang kotse ni Chanyeol. Pumasok ito at agad na humalik kay Chanyeol. 

“Pagod?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Very. I had 4 customers today. Sobrang traffic pa kaya nagalit sakin yung isa since late ako dumating. Masahista ako pero masakit yung katawan ko, ano ba yan.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang sinusuot ang seatbelt niya.

“Maybe you should take a day-off tomorrow. I’m sure your Mom will understand since ikaw naman ang sumalo sa lahat ng customers today.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ang hita ni Baekhyun habang nagdadrive at si Baekhyun naman, hinawakan ito pabalik.

“I’ll ask pero I don’t think she’ll say yes. Sa susunod na araw pa babalik si Jongin kaya baka dun na lang ako ipa-day off.”

“Let’s hope you’ll get rest soon. I made you dinner kasi I know you haven’t eaten yet. Kain ka maigi alright?” Ani ni Chanyeol at nagsimulang magdrive. 

“Okay. Thank you, mahal.”

“No problem, baby.”

Pagkadating sa condo unit, kumain na si Baekhyun kaagad. Kanina pa siya gutom kaya naman mabilis siyang kumain. Si Chanyeol naman, pinanood siyang kumain ng nakangiti. 

“Shower ka na.” Ang sabi nito pagtapos ni Baekhyun kumain at tumango ang masahista bago pumunta sa kwarto para maligo. Si Chanyeol naman, hinugasan na ang kinainan ni Baekhyun. Pagtapos niya hugasan, pumasok siya sa kwarto at humiga sa kama habang naghihintay kay Baekhyun.

Lumabas si Baekhyun na nakasuot ng, as usual, pink na pajama. Umakyat siya sa kama at niyakap si Chanyeol.

“Mahal… Sorry talaga that we couldn’t eat outside. I promise, sa susunod na free time mo, I’ll also be free.” 

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun, “It’s okay, baby… May next time pa naman. Although I was itching to go on a date with you, I figured na mas gugustuhin mong magpahinga kesa gumala with me. And, pagod ka sa work so you need rest, okay?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun.

“By the way, when was the last time we did it?”

“Oh… I forgot. Last month?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately felt bad. Hindi naman required na gawin nila yon pero kasi, stressed din si Chanyeol sa work at deserve niya yon as a reward. It’s one of the many ways to relieve his stress kaya Baekhyun feels bad. 

“Should we do it today? You’ve been so deserving lately, eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Wait, are you sure? Hindi ba pagod ka? I’m not complaining… Just looking out for you.”

“I’m fine, we could do it.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Fuck, alright. I’ll take a quick shower since pawis ako. Thank you, baby.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ulit si Baekhyun sa noo bago mabilis na tumakbo papunta sa CR. Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil halatang gustong-gusto na ni Chanyeol.

Naligo ng mabuti si Chanyeol at mabilis na nagtuyo. Finally, after a month of holding himself back, magagawa na ulit nila yon. Nagtuyo siya ng katawan at sa sobrang excitement niya, nararamdaman niya na yung ari niya na tumitigas kaya naman nagtapis na lang siya at lumabas ng CR.

Sobrang disappointed naman ni Chanyeol dahil pagkalabas niya ng CR, tulog si Baekhyun at humihilik pa.

“Pasalamat ka na lang talaga at cute ka.”

\--------

Tahimik sa loob ng kotse, ang naririnig lang nila ay ang tunog ng radyo ni Chanyeol. 

“Mahal… Galit ka pa rin ba? Di ba tayo bati?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakahawak sa braso ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol. Halatang nagtatampo ito dahil tinulugan siya ni Baekhyun kagabi pero naiintidihan pa rin naman niya na pagod si Baekhyun.

“Mahal… Wag na magtampo. Please? Babawi ako.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin siya pinansin ng nagmamanehong lalaki.

“Huy…”

Wala. Hindi talaga siya pinapansin nito.

Bumalik si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo ng maayos at nag-isip ng kung anong pwede niyang magawa para hindi na magtampo si Chanyeol. Yung kaya niya gawin bago sila makarating sa spa. 

Malayo-layo pa naman sila kaya pwede pa gawin ni Baekhyun ‘yon…

Dahan-dahang ginapang ng kamay ni Baekhyun ang pantalon ni Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun, no.” Ang banta ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas siya ni Baekhyun. “Pambawi ko lang, mahal…”

“Pag tayo nabangga dito…”

“Then focus on the road.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan na ang zipper ng pantalon ni Chanyeol. Napakagat labi si Chanyeol ng ilabas ni Baekhyun ang titi niya. Dinuran ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at hinagod ito hanggang sa tumaba at tumigas ito. Mahigpit ang pakakahawak ni Chanyeol sa manibela at dahan-dahang nagmamaneho habang si sinasalsal siya ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, tangina…”

Tumawid si Baekhyun sa console at sinubo ang burat ni Chanyeol ng wala man lang pasintabi. Napa-ungol si Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun na pinipilit isubo ang kabuuan ni Chanyeol. 

“B-Baby, wait.” Masyadong ginagalingan ni Baekhyun ang pagsubo kay Chanyeol. Nasanay na ang bibig niya na pagkasyahin lahat kaya naman madali niya na lang naisubo si Chanyeol hanggang sa dulo. Umaangat ang balakang ni Chanyeol at pinipilit na bayohin ang bibig ni Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun naman ay tinatanggap lahat ng binibigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya hanggang sa maluha-luha na siya. Kahit kailan talaga, ang sarap ni Chanyeol. Minsan, actually, madalas, gusto ni Baekhyun i-blowjob si Chanyeol. It’s always a treat pag ginagawa niya yon.

“Teka lang, Baek.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya, matatanggal niya na ang manibela sa sobrang higpit ng pagkakahawak niya rito. Pinipilit niya magfocus sa kalsada pero ang galing ni Baekhyun chumupa, sanay na sanay na. Sinanay na ni Chanyeol. 

“Lalabasan ka na ba agad?” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun dahil kanina pa gumagalaw ang titi ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bibig niya. 

“Oo, pasabik ka kasi. Tinulugan mo pa ako- ah putangina.” Ungol ni Chanyeol ng patahimikin siya ni Baekhyun ng bigla siyang isubo ulit ni Baekhyun.

Dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang ulo tapos sinagad ito sa loob ng bibig niya. “Baek- fuck…” Ungol ni Chanyeol. Tinulak niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun pababa at pinutok lahat sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun. Naluha si Baekhyun pero lahat nilunok niya. 

Hinatak siya pataas ni Chanyeol at naubo-ubo si Baekhyun. 

“Ano? Bati na tayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pagkabalik niya sa upuan niya. 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol, “You have a unique way of saying sorry.” 

“Ako pa ba.”

\---------

Maaga ulit makakauwi si Chanyeol. Tinapos na lahat ni Sehun para sa kanya. Pero siyempre, may kapalit. Since naging busy silang dalawa, gusto nila marelax at what better way to do it, kundi magpa-massage.

Since nung ni-recommend ni Sehun yung spa, hindi pa rin siya nakakapagpahilot sa spa na yon. Kaya ginawa na niya lahat ng gagawin ni Chanyeol para samahan siya nito sa spa. At, alam naman ni Sehun na yun ang gusto ni Chanyeol dahil nandon ang “baby” niya. 

Agad-agad umoo si Chanyeol at ngayon, magkasunod ang sasakyan nila papunta sa spa.

“Baekhyun, andyan daw yung jowa mo! May kasamang isa pang pogi!” Sabi ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun at lumaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun. “Ano? Ba’t daw andito?”

“Walk-in customer! Edi ba member yon? Ikaw daw gusto niya maghilot! Labas na don bilis.” Sabi ni Jongdae at tinulak palabas si Baekhyun. 

“Hi.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pagkakita sa kanya. Humalik ito sa noo niya at kita ni Baekhyun ang pag-irap ni Sehun. 

“Baekhyun, please, bigyan mo na ko ng masahista, para na akong mababalian sa sobrang stress.” Ang sabi ni Sehun. Natawa si Baekhyun at tinawag si Jongin para dalin si Sehun sa isang room. Agad sumama ang kaibigan ni Chanyeol at si Baekhyun naman, dinala si Chanyeol sa taas, kung nasaan ang mga private room. 

Since member si Chanyeol, VIP ang treatment sa kanya. May sariling room at mas maganda ang ambience. 

Pagkapasok nila sa isang room na ang pintuan lang ay manipis na kurtina, agad na hinanda ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya. 

“Huh- aray ko!” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng bigla siyang itulak ni Chanyeol doon sa massage bed. “Huy! Chanyeol ano ba?!” Tanong na malakas ni Chanyeol pero tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya. 

“Wag ka maingay, pag may nakarinig sayo, pare-parehas tayong yari dito.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. Ang isa niyang kamay ay nakatakip sa bibig ni Baekhyun at ang isa naman ay tinatanggal na ang pakakabutones ng damit ni Baekhyun.

Pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya pinansin ito. “Since hindi natin magawa-gawa sa bahay, edi gawin na lang natin sa trabaho. I’ll take what I can get from you.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at hinatak pababa ang garterized pants ni Baekhyun. 

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa bibig niya at pinigilan si Chanyeol. “Ano ka ba! Mamaya may makakita sa atin! Nasa trabaho ako, Chanyeol. Mamaya na lang pag-uwi natin.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya pinakinggan ni Chanyeol. Kinuha lang nito ang kung anong oil ang nasa lamesa katabi ng kama at nilagyan ang mga daliri niya. 

“Chanyeol! A-Ano ba… Mamaya na-”

Inangat na ni Chanyeol ang mga binti ni Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ang butas niya ng may nakakalokong ngiti sa mga labi niya. Hinalikan niya ang likod ng hita ni Baekhyun at saka pinasok ang daliri niya sa loob. Naimpit lahat ng sasabihin ni Baekhyun at siya na mismo ang nagtakip ng bibig niya dahil baka may makarinig sa kanya.

“Now, you know how I feel earlier. Tsaka I haven’t completely forgiven you yet for sleeping on me. Pagtapos nito, then I’ll forgive you fully.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inikot ang daliri niya at saka pinasok ang pangalawa. 

“Chanyeol, baka may p-pumasok.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Kahit anong oras, pwedeng may pumasok na katrabaho ni Baekhyun. Kurtina lang ang pintuan nila kaya kitang kita agad sila kung mangyayari yon. 

“Kung may papasok dito, ako yun, Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol bago binuka ang mga daliri niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi at humawak sa gilid ng kama habang patuloy na tinitira ni Chanyeol ang butas niya gamit ang daliri niya. 

Naluha si Baekhyun ng biglang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang pangatlong daliri sa loob niya. Ang laki ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol, at ang tagal na since ginawa nila itong huli… Kaya masikip si Baekhyun at masakit. 

“Shh… Baka may makarinig sayo.” Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol at tinawanan lang siya nito habang hinihimas ang prostate niya gamit ang mga daliri niya. 

Tumutulo na ang precum sa tyan ni Baekhyun at sobrang nakakahiya ang posisyon nila ngayon. Siya, na masahista, ang naka higa sa massage bed tapos nakataas ang mga binti niya sa dibdib niya habang fini-finger siya ni Chanyeol na customer.

“Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako katagal naghintay para dito. Tapos kagabi, pinaasa mo pa ako. Excited na ko tapos makikita ko na tulog ka? You think a simple blowjob is enough to sate me? No, Baekhyun. Di ako aalis dito hanggang hindi kita natitikman.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang sinasagad ang mga daliri sa loob ni Baekhyun. 

“W-Wait, Chanyeol, dahan-dahan l-lang, baka labasan ako agad.” 

Tumigil ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ka pwede labasan hanggang hindi ko sinasabi. If you cum, I’ll make sure na may makakakita sa atin.” 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun sa takot at hinugot na ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya. 

Sumampa si Chanyeol sa massage bed at pinantay ang mga hita ni Baekhyun. Pinag-krus niya ang mga ankle ni Baekhyun at pinatong ang mga binti ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya.

Pinanood ni Baekhyun tanggalin ni Chanyeol ng isang kamay ang belt niya at hinulog ito sa lapag. Ang metal ng belt niya ay kumalampag sa floor pero hindi siya tumigil kahit na nangagamba si Baekhyun na may makakita sa kanila.

Binaba niya ang pantalon pati na underwear at nilabas ang matabang burat na nakatayo na sa may tiyan niya. Gamit ang malangis na kamay, hinagod ni Chanyeol ang titi niya habang nakalabi. Kinuha niya ang oil sa lamesa at nilagyan ang hita ni Baekhyun. Napanganga silang dalawa ng ipasok ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng hita ni Baekhyun ang titi niya. Shit, kakaibang feeling para kay Baekhyun ito. Pero humahagod ang titi ni Chanyeol sa kanya kapag bumabayo ito pataas, kaya sarap na sarap din si Baekhyun.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ng mahigpit ang mga binti ni Baekhyun at binayo ang pagitan ng hita ng masahista. Ang dulas nito dahil sa langis kaya ang sarap. Hindi man ito kasing sikip ng butas ni Baekhyun, masarap pa rin ang pakiramdam ng mapuputi at malambot na hita ni Baekhyun. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang binti ng nobyo at hinawakan ang titi nito na kanina pa tumutulo. 

Kasabay ng pagbayo niya ang paghagod niya sa titi ni Baekhyun. 

Naiiyak na si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap pero kahit na gustong-gusto niya na umungol na malakas, pinipigil niya ang sarili dahil may mga umaakyat at pumupunta sa kabilang kwarto. 

“Ganito pala ang gusto mo, Baekhyun. Gusto mo yung may mga makakakita sayo habang kinakantot ka. You could have told me para natira kita sa office ko. Minu-minuto may pumapasok sa office ko, imagine their faces kung makita ka nilang kinakantot. Shit, baka labasan ka pa pag ka pasok nila.” Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol pero totoo lahat ng sinasabi niya.

Ngayon lang nalaman ni Baekhyun na gusto niya pala ng ganito. Yung risky. 

“Kahit sino, pwedeng pumasok dito, naririnig mo ba sila sa labas? Kahit sino sa kanila, pwedeng pumasok dito at makita kung gaano ka kahayok sa titi... Gusto mo ba yon?” Bulong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. Kagat-kagat nito ang daliri niya at lalabasan na siya, unting salita na lang ni Chanyeol.

“Ano na lang kaya sasabihin ng co-workers mo? Yung anak ng may-ari, nagpapakantot sa customer. Ang skandaloso mo.” Bulong ni Chanyeol at tuluyan nang nilabasan si Baekhyun. Nagkalat ito sa sarili niyang katawan pati na rin sa kama, at natawa na lang si Chanyeol.

“Sabi ko diba hindi ka pwede labasan hanggang hindi pa ako tapos?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at binuka ang mga binti ni Baekhyun. Bigla niya na lang pinasok ang burat niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at napa-ungol si Baekhyun ng malakas. 

Nanginginig ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun at nakatirik na ang mata niya dahil sa sobrang sarap. Oversensitive na siya pero binabayo na agad siya ni Chanyeol.

Parehas sila napatigil nang may naglakad sa labas ng kurtina.

“Baekhyun? Ikaw ba yan?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at sinenyasan siya ni Chanyeol para sagutin ito. “O-Oo. Bakit yon, Sooyun?”

“May narinig kasi akong ingay. Ayos lang ba kayo jan? Do you need help?”

“A-Ayos lang ako! Ayos l-lang kami ni Sir. N-Nahulog lang yung langis kaya nagkalat.”

Pinigalan ni Baekhyun ang malakas na pag-ungol dala ng dahan-dahang pagtira ni Chanyeol sa madulas niyang butas.

“Ah okay. Teka kunin ko yun mop at i-mop ko.”

“Hindi na!” Napalakas na sabi ni Baekhyun ng tirahin ni Chanyeol ang sweet spot niya.

“Ha?”

“I mean- m-may mop dito! Napunasan na! Sige na, o-okay na kami. Tsaka, t-tulog yung client ko.”

“Ah sige sige, baba na ko.” Ang sabi ni Sooyun at umalis. Nung wala na ang anino nito sa kurtina. Hinugot palabas ni Chanyeol ang titi niya at tumayo sa gilid ng kama. Pahalang niyang hiniga si Baekhyun at saka pinasok ulit ang matigas niyang burat sa loob ng butas nito. 

Tumirik nanaman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil mabilis siyang binayo ni Chanyeol. 

“C-Chan… S-Sarap.” Mahinang ungol ni Baekhyun.

Tumutunog na yung kama nila at gumagasgas na sa lapag pero wala na silang paki. Gusto na nilang labasan, lalo na si Chanyeol na nasasarapan dahil ang tagal na nung huli niyang naramdaman ang masikip na butas ni Baekhyun sa titi niya. 

“Sarap ba? Kahit talaga nasa trabaho, magpapakantot ka. Ganyan ka ba kahayok sakin, baby?”

Hindi naman na nagulat si Chanyeol nang tumango si Baekhyun, “Oo. Please, kantutin mo pa ako.” Binuka ni Baekhyun ang mga pisngi ng pwet niya at mas inangat ang mga binti niya. 

Tumingin si Chanyeol pababa at mahinang napa-ungol ng makita kung gaano mawala sa loob ni Baekhyun ang mataba niyang titi. Halos higupin na siya nito paloob sa sobrang lalim niya at sobrang kipot nito. Ang dulas sa loob at nararamdaman niya na nanginginig na pati ang loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. Parang lalabasan ulit si Baekhyun kahit na malambot na ang titi niya.

“Tangina…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mabilis at mariing binayo ang butas ni Baekhyun. Sobrang init sa loob at dahil sa sobrang libog, parang dinadala na silang dalawa sa langit. Antagal nilang hindi ito nagawa kaya para na silang mababaliw sa sarap.

“H-Huwag sa loob, Chan… M-May sched pa a-ako mamaya.” 

“No.”

“A-anong no- puta…” Mahinang ungol ni Baekhyun at tinakpan ang bibig niya bago pa siya sumigaw dahil yung ulo ng titi ni Chanyeol at tumatama sa prostate niya. 

Pinanood niya na kunin ni Chanyeol ang isang butt plug mula sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.

“Sa loob ko ipuputok.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mariin na kinantot si Baekhyun. Ilang sandali pa, nilabasan na si Chanyeol at lahat ng tamod niya ay pinipilit niyang ipasok sa pinakamalalim na bahagi ni Baekhyun. 

Ang init ng tamod ni Chanyeol sa loob niya at sobrang sarap nito sa pakiramdam kaya mahinang nilabasan si Baekhyun ulit. Patak-patak na lang ito pero ang sarap pa rin. 

Hinugot ni Chanyeol ang titi niya at bago pa tumulo ang tamod niya, kinuha niya na ang butt plug na kulay pink at pinasok sa butas ni Baekhyun. Napaungol si Baekhyun at tinignan ang itsura nito. 

Shit. Ang libog talaga ni Chanyeol.

“Pwede ko ba picturan?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Pagjajakolan mo ba pag wala ako?”

“What else?”

“Sige.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at niyakap ang mga binti niya. Kinuhaan ni Chanyeol ng litrato ang maputing mga hita at ang pink na butas ni Baekhyun na kasing kulay nung butt plug.

Habang pinipicturan ni Chanyeol, lumabas ang notif sa kanyang cellphone galing kay Sehun.

_ “Tangina niyo rinig yung kama dito sa baba. Hanggang dito ba naman!! Tigilan mo nga si Baekhyun pag yan nasisante.” _

Pinakita ni Chanyeol ang message ni Sehun sa kanya at inirapan siya ni Baekhyun. 

“Gago ka kasi… Hindi ka makapaghintay. Ang sakit ng likod ko… Yari ako kay mama.”

Natawa si Chanyeol at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa labi. “Love you, baby. Wag ka na magalit.”

“Oo ba basta gawin natin yung sinabi mo.”

“Sinabi ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Sa office mo naman next time.”

  
  



	3. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bukod sa gusto na talaga nila gawin sa office, ano pa ba ang ibang dahilan kung bakit nila ito ginawa ng paulit ulit doon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you po @/pcybbhkjidks for commissioning me!!

“Malapit na pala 9th monthsary natin.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Napaisip si Chanyeol at tumingin sa kalendaryo ng computer niya. Monthsary nila every 14th at 7th na ngayon kaya isang week na lang.

“Should I take the day off on the 14th? We could go on a road trip.” Ani ni Chanyeol at pinatay ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya. “Pwede ako mag-day off pero hindi pwede sumobra ng isang araw. Marami kaming customers pero kulang kami sa employees kaya masyado kaming busy. That being said, dapat magkaroon kami ng job opening. Ako lagi ang humahandle ng clients.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“I agree. Bihira na nga tayo magkita dahil until 11 may minamasahe ka.”

“Tampo na yan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at lumapit kay Chanyeol na agad lumayo sa lamesa niya para bigyan si Baekhyun ng space. Umakyat si Baekhyun sa upuan at umupo sa lap ni Chanyeol habang nagtatrabaho ang jowa niya.

“I’m not sulking. I just hope na mas marami tayong time for each other. You should quit being a masseur and work as my secretary instead.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa si Baekhyun.

“Anong gagawin ko as your secretary? I-massage yung keyboard at schedule mo? Kung magq-quit ako as masseur, then I’ll probably stary my own clinic para may sariling akong time.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ako na lang i-massage mo sa office everyday.” Chanyeol said at kinindatan pa si Baekhyun na umirap at pumikit habang nakahiga yung ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Ikaw masyado ka kamo, lagi na lang yan iniisip mo.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at hinampas si Chanyeol sa dibdib.

“Is it wrong though? And if ever you’re really planning to quit, I can help you.” 

“How?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tinignan ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa computer. Puno ng numbers na ayaw niya sa lahat makita kaya binalik niya na lang ang tingin sa jowa niya. “I could help you with the start up. At kung naghahanap ka ng pampagawa sa location na napili mo, I can help you.” Offer ni Chanyeol.

“Hm… Di na. Manghingi na lang ako kay mama ng pampagawa. Mamaya magkautang pa ko sayo tapos di ko mabayaran at makipag-break ka sa akin.” Natawa si Chanyeol at inayos ang pagkakaupo ni Baekhyun sa lap niya. Pinaupo niya ‘to ng maayos at agad yumakap si Baekhyun, habang yung isang braso ni Chanyeol ay nakapalupot sa maliit na bewang ni Baekhyun habang ninanavigate niya yung computer niya.

“What should we have for dinner, baby? Tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman sumagot si Baekhyun kaya pinisil ni Chanyeol ang tagiliran nito.

“It’s up to you pero I really want pizza, mahal… Wait, I have other things in mind.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilayo ang mukha sa leeg ni Chanyeol.

“What could that be?” Hawak na siya ni Chanyeol ngayon sa bewang.

“Ako na lang dinner mo.”

“You know that’s my favorite.” 

Baekhyun giggled at natawa ng biglang tumayo si Chanyeol habang bitbit siya. “Wait, mahal! Mahulog mo ko.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun pero mahigpit ang hawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad ito papunta sa kama na kinahihigan ni Baekhyun kanina.

Pagkahiga nila, agad na pinaglaruan ni Chanyeol ang mga butones ng damit ni Baekhyun. Actually, damit niya ito. Damit niya pamasok na laging ginagamit ni Baekhyun kahit na nasa bahay lang sila. Minsan nga nauubusan ng susuotin si Chanyeol dahil lahat nasa labahan kasi ginamit ni Baekhyun. Kahit na ganon, hindi naman nagagalit si Chanyeol kasi ang cute cute palagi ni Baekhyun pag ginanagamit niya yung mga damit. 

“Teka lang, napaka-atat mo.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun pero nanahimik siya nung biglang halikan ni Chanyeol yung leeg niya. 

“Oo na, ako na atat.” Ani nito at saka dahan-dahang binuksan ang mga butones ng suot ni Baekhyun. Basa yung mga labi ni Chanyeol kapag hinahalikan siya at nakakaasar dahil napapapikit agad si Baekhyun samantalang wala pa ngang ibang ginagawa si Chanyeol. 

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang damit ni Baekhyun hanggang sa dulo at hinubad ito gamit ang isang kamay. Yung mga matatalim niyang ngipin ay kagat-kagat ang maputing balak ng collarbone ni Baekhyun at saka sinipsip ito.

“M-Mahal, teka…” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero walang pinapakinggan si Chanyeol. 

“Tagal na nung last, baby.” Ang bulong ni Chanyeol na para bang sinasabi niya na hindi na siya mapipigilan. Dinakot ni Chanyeol ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at nilamas-lamas ito, bago kinurot yung pink niyang utong. 

“Mahal- Chanyeol, may p-pasok-”

Bago pa matapos ni Baekhyun ang dapat niyang sabihin, biglang tumunog ng malakas ang cellphone niya nasa gilid nilang dalawa. Kinuha ito ni Baekhyun at marahang natulak si Chanyeol para masagot yung tawag.

“Jongdae?”

“Tangina ka, Baekhyun! Asan ka na?! May schedule ka ng 7!” Sabi ni Jongdae at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang tumatakbo. 

“Oo! Paalis na ako! Shet, teka lang! Babye na nga.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun bago binababa ang tawag tapos tumakbo papunta sa cabinet. HInubad niya lahat ng damit bago pinalitan ng uniform niya tapos kinuha yung mga gamit niya na kung saan-saan lang nakalagay.

“Baekhyun, don’t tell me iiwan mo ko ng ganito.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry, mahal- may schedule ako. Babye na. Bawi ako next time.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumapit kay Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya ito sa noo bago nagtatatakbong lumabas ng condo. 

Iniwan niya si Chanyeol na nasa kama pa rin, halatang bitin na bitin. Ii-score na sana siya kaso naging bato pa.

“Wala man lang “I love you”.” Pagtatampo nito.

\--------

“Chanyeol, ano bang pinagtatampo mo jan?” Tanong ni Sehun pagkapasok sa opisina ni Chanyeol. May dala itong kape sa kanang kamay at inilagay niya ito sa tapat ni Chanyeol.

“Anong tampo? Malapit na akong mag thirty-one, hindi ako nagtatampo.” Pagsusungit ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan na lumakad papunta sa sofa at umupo na para bang bahay niya lang yung opisina ni Chanyeol.

“Lahat nagtatampo. Lola ko nga nagtatampo pag di ako umuuwi eh, age isn’t an excuse. Nag-away nanaman ba kayo ni Baekhyun? Lately, palagi kayo nag-aaway ah.” Ang sabi nito. 

“Hindi kami nag-away.”

“Eh ano pala nangyari?” Tanong ng partner niya sa trabaho na halatang curious sa mga ganap sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Minsan talaga may pagkachismoso si Sehun. Gwapo nga, chismoso naman.

“Lately kasi, lagi na siyang busy. Lagi niyang sinasalo yung mga trabaho ng co-workers niya. Tapos sa akin siya nag-cocomplain na pagod siya. Sabi ko, wag niya na gawin yon pero matigas ang ulo niya at sinasalo pa rin niya. Kahapon, first time in a while namin magdidinner together, naudlot pa kasi late na siya sa trabaho. Hindi man lang nag “I love you” bago umalis.” Pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol habang madiin na nagtatype sa computer niya.

“Ah so nagtatampo ka kasi hindi nag- I love you si Baekhyun?”

“That’s not my point, Sehun-”

“Arte mo. Sige, sabihin na nating hindi nakapag- “I love you” si Baekhyun. Tapos next time, hindi ulit. Anong magiging reaksyon mo?” Tanong ni Sehun na may nakakalokong ngiti.

“Siyempre magagalit kasi hindi-”

“See? Magagalit ka and that’s pagtatampo. Kailangan mo lang ng unting suyo at maayos na yan. For sure naman, Baekhyun has a reason for handling the customers. Kung ako sayo, imbis na nagtatampo ka sa mga bagay na yan, try to ask him and see what reason he has.” Sabi ni Sehun at natahimik si Chanyeol.

_Ganon ba siya kababaw? Mahal naman siya ni Baekhyun and as much as possible, gumagawa rin si Baekhyun ng paraan para magkaroon ng time para sa kanya…_

“Let me guess, tama ako.” Sabi ni Sehun at inirapan siya ni Chanyeol at hindi ito nagsalita. Siguro nga kailangan nila mag-usap. Pero may isa pa kasing dahilan.

“Meron pa kasi akong iniisip. Hindi naman ako magtatampo ng basta-basta kasi hindi siya nakapag- “I love you”, di naman kami teenagers.”

“And what could that be?”

“Lately, lagi siyang kumukuha ng nine to eleven na schedule. Sabi niya sa akin dati, hate na hate niya daw yung ganoong schedule kasi most of the time, antok na siya non at wala na siyang masakyan. So, I’m confused as to why kumukuha siya ng ganoong schedule. I’m pretty sure naman na meron pang other masseurs sa spa na pwedeng maghandle ng ganong time.” Chanyeol says. 

“Feeling ko, may kulang pa, sige na, wag ka na mahiya… Ano yun?”

“And he’s been talking about the guy lately. Yung minamasahe niya daw, friend niya na ganon. I know that he’s trying to be a professional pero I’m still getting jealous kasi he talks so highly of that client.” 

“Ah so nagseselos ka… Look, hindi ako si Baekhyun so I don’t know kung bakit ganon yung tingin ko dun sa client. But if he says na friend niya na yung client, then maybe that’s the reason kung bakit niya kinukwento sayo yung about sa guy na yon. Pero, I’m not sure so it’s better if you talk this out with Baekhyun. Hindi yung nagtatampo ka jan at sinusungitan mo yung mga employees natin dito. Kaya nga ako na nagdala niyang kape mo kasi natakot yung secretary mo sayo kanina.” Ani ni Sehun at huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol.

“Paano nga kami mag-uusap ng maayos kung lagi siyang busy. Tapos pag free naman siya, ako naman yung busy. Hindi ko nga alam kung paano pa kami nagkakaroon ng time for each other.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napabuntong hininga na lang si Sehun.

“Basta ang gawin niyo, mag-usap kayo ng maayos. Eh ikaw, Chanyeol, wala naman tayong masyadong ginagawa ah- ba’t lagi ka pa ring busy? May mga intern na tayong nakuha kaya marami nang sumasalo ng mga unfinished jobs.” Banggit ni Sehun.

“Hindi ko ba nasabi sayo?”

“Ang alin?”

“I’m looking for an apartment or another condominium unit.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napakunot naman ang mga kilay ng kausap niya.

“A new one? Did you mean the building or room? For what?” Tanong ni Sehun.

“You see, nahihirapan si Baekhyun kasi madalas, kailangan niya talaga umuwi sa apartment niya which is on the other side of the city. I’m worried about his health kasi pagtapos niya sa trabaho, magcocommute pa siya. Pag nasa condo ko naman siya, lagi siyang umaalis kasi may mga gamit siyang naiiwan. Besides, kung magmomove-in siya sa condo, maliit na yon para sa aming dalawa. I’m trying to find an apartment for us o kaya naman condominium na hindi masyadong mahal kasi for sure, magagalit na si Baekhyun sa akin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at na-iistress na talaga siya.

“Magagalit? Magagalit siya at you for looking out sa inyong dalawa?” 

“No. Magagalit siya pag mahal ang kinuha kong apartment or condo. Hindi niya nga ako pinapabili ng mga gamit na gusto kong bilhin para sa kanya. Edi lalong magagalit yon pag bumili ako ng condo or nag-rent kami ng mas mahal na apartment.” 

“Kakaiba yung dynamics nyo no… Ah ewan, bahala kayo mag-usap. Sawa na ko mag-bigay ng advice. Basta kung may nangyaring hindi mo gusto sa inyong dalawa, wag mo susungitan yung mga employees natin. Nanginginig lumabas yung secretary mo kanina kala ko hihimatayin.”

“Bahala sila.”

\--------

“Tangina pa ano ba to?” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinitignan yung recipe ng spaghetti. Ngayon lang siya magluluto ng spaghetti kaya hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya.

Wala pa kasi si Chanyeol. Nasa trabaho pa ito kaya wala pa silang pagkain. Bihira magluto si Baekhyun at kung magluluto naman siya, lagi namang prito lang kaya hindi siya marunong ng ganito. Ready naman na lahat ng ingredients kasi nasa bahay siya ni Chanyeol at laging puno ang ref at mga cabinets nito.

Babawi kasi si Baekhyun. Lagi na lang si Chanyeol ang gumagawa ng mga bagay para sa kanilang dalawa. Lagi na lang si Chanyeol ang umiintindi sa schedule at mga gawain ni Baekhyun kaya for the first time, paglulutuan niya ito ng spaghetti.

Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit spaghetti. Pasta night na lang ang inisip niya. 

Ilang beses siya napaso dahil sa kumukulong tubig dun sa noodles tapos natalsikan ng mantika habang naggigisa ng sibuyas at bawang pero okay lang basta masarap yung kalalabasan. Saktong 7, narinig niyang binubuksan ni Chanyeol yung pintuan.

“Mahal…” Tawag niya.

“Baek? Andito ka na? Wait, ambango naman niyan. What are you up to?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at lumapit ito kay Baekhyun. Hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi at tinignan kung anong nilalagay nito sa plato.

“Spaghetti? Sinong may birthday? May 6 ba?”

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Napaka-ano mo. Nagluto nga ako para sayo. Hindi naman pang birthday lang ang spaghetti eh!” Pagtatampo ni Baekhyun. Natawa si Chanyeol at humalik sa noo nito bago kinuha yung plato na nasa kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Looks delicious. Kain na tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Tumango si Baekhyun at kumuha ng sarili niyang plato. Umupo na siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol at sabay na silang kumain.

“Sarap ba? Kain ka marami ah. Pag hindi masarap hindi na ko magluluto ever again.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood si Chanyeol kumain.

“Yes, it’s delicious. You never told me magaling ka pala magluto. Pwede na asawahin.”

“Anong asawahin? You mean marriage or sex?”

“Both.” Chanyeol winks at inirapan siya ni Baekhyun bago kumain ito. Natawa si Chanyeol at tahimik na kinain yung niluto ni Baekhyun.

Medyo napaalat niya yung sauce pero okay lang. 

Kakainin naman ni Chanyeol lahat ng ibigay ni Baekhyun.

Pagtapos nilang kumain, sabay sila naligo, as per Chanyeol’s request. Ang tagal na kasi nilang hindi naliligo ng sabay kaya naman pinagbigyan na ni Baekhyun ang jowa niyang nagpapa-baby. 

After maligo, nag palit na sila ng matching pajama set nila at nagplay ng movie. It’s been a while since nagkaroon sila ng movie night. Na-miss rin ito ni Baekhyun kaya giyang na giyang siyang nagluto ng popcorn sa microwave.

Si Chanyeol naman, bumaba sa 7/11 para bumili ng coke dahil alam niyang favorite ito ni Baekhyun. 

Ready na ang lahat. Yung kama maayos na, ready na rin yung movie at yung food. “Hey, let me ask you, ba’t ka biglang nagluto at nagprepare ng movie night? Is something wrong?”

“Something wrong agad? Di ba pwedeng nakokonsensya lang ako kasi hindi na ako nakakapag-hang out kasama ang boyfriend ko?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just out of the blue.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“I feel bad kasi lagi na lang tayo hindi magkasama. It’s all because of work. Kaya, I decided na for once, ako naman magluto at ako naman ang mag-prepare ng something para sa ating dalawa. Do you like it?” Tanong ni Baekhyun ng nakangiti.

“Of course, I do. Ang cute cute mo kaya habang nagluluto. Kala ko marunong ka lang magpainit ng tubig dati.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at niyakap si Baekhyun. Plinay niya na yung movie at masayang kumain ng popcorn dahil miss na miss niya na yung mga panahon na ganito.

But- everything became a mess ng tumunog yung cellphone ni Baekhyun.

“Hello po? Sir? Ah syempre hindi! Hindi ko po nalimutan, actually papunta na nga po ako ngayon, nagbibihis lang.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo sa kama at pumunta sa damitan niya. 

“Sige po sir, babye po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagbihis nanaman ng uniform niya.

“Baek, for real? You’re gonna ditch me on our date night for work?” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol pagkatapos i-pause yung movie.

“Chanyeol, saglit lang naman to. I’ll be back by 10:30, swear.”

“And you want me to stay up until that time para lang i-continue itong movie night? Eh pag-uwi mo para ka nang lantang gulay.”

“Chanyeol, trabaho to. We can continue-”

“We can continue our date night next time? Yun ba? Eh kailan pa yon? Lagi kang busy, wala ka ngang time para sa sarili mo tapos you’re gonna resched our date night? How about you resched your work instead? This is wrong, they’re overworking you. Bihira na tayo magkita.” Pag-cocomplain ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, please lang. Wag muna tayo mag-away ngayon. Babawasan yung sahod ko pag nalate ako.”

“I have to tell you something important tonight, though. And you’re gonna put this off until when? Hindi naman tayo long distance relationship pero ba’t lagi na lang may distansya sa atin?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. 

Lumapit ito kay Chanyeol at hinawakan ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “I’m working on it naman, mahal eh… Sorry na. Promise, unti na lang…”

“Bahala ka. Umalis ka na kung aalis ka, mamaya bawasan pa yung sahod mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinatay yung TV. Lumabas ito ng kwarto at sinundan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Mahal, sorry na… Love you po.”

Gustong-gusto bumigay ni Chanyeol pero not this time, di pwedeng lagi na lang siya mag-gigive in.

“Andun yung susi ng sasakyan, mag drive ka na lang, wala ng bus ng ganitong oras.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahang tumango si Baekhyun.

“Hindi na, magtataxi na lang ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun tapos lumabas ng apartment. 

Tinignan naman siya ni Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim. He feels bad for not being more understanding pero he wants Baekhyun to know na hindi naman sa lahat ng oras ay maiintindihan ni Chanyeol.

\--------

Ilang araw na silang hindi nagpapansinan. Nakaka-sakal na yung tensyon sa pagitan nila at si Baekhyun naman, kahit na nag-sosorry, hindi tinatanggap ni Chanyeol. Napag-isipan niya na maybe Chanyeol needs time kaya naman umuwi muna siya apartment niya. 

Kahit naman ganon, nag-iisip pa rin si Baekhyun ng mga paraan kung paano siya babawi kay Chanyeol. Naiintindihan naman niya kung bakit nagtatampo ito kay naman nag-iisip siya ng paraan kung paano siya mag-sosorry at dapat yung paraan na yon ay sure na gagana.

After ilang araw na pag-iisip, wala pa ring pumapasok sa utak ni Baekhyun kaya lumapit na siya dun sa tao na alam niyang makakapagbigay sa kanya ng sagot.

Ala-una ng hapon, napaka-init sa labas pero hindi papayag si Baekhyun na hindi siya makakahanap ng sagot. Nagpaalam siya sa mama niya para palabasin siya ng spa at nung pumayag ito after nangako si Baekhyun na ililibre niya ito, agad na nag-taxi si Baekhyun papunta sa office ni Chanyeol.

Admin si Chanyeol kaya marami itong ginagawa palagi sa trabaho, at ang tao na laging niyang kasama sa trabaho, ay si Sehun. Best friend ito ng jowa niya kaya for sure, marami itong alam kay Chanyeol na pwedeng gamitin ni Baekhyun para tanggapin na nito ang apology niya.

Cautiously, pumuta si Baekhyun sa office ni Sehun. Nanggaling na siya dito ng isang beses at alam niya na nasa 5th floor ang office nito samantalang ang office ni Chanyeol ay nasa 7th floor. Umakyat siya sa fifth floor at bago pa siya makapasok sa office ni Sehun, naharang agad siya ng sekretarya nito.

“Sir? Ano pong kailangan nila?”

“Andyan ba si Sehun?”

“Andyan po si Sir Oh pero ano pong sadya nila? Kailangan po may appointment bago siya i-meet.” Sabi nito at napakamot si Baekhyun ng ulo.

“Ano kasi… Andyan siya diba? Sabihin mo nga andito si Baekhyun, please. May itatanong lang kasi ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hesitantly, tinawagan ng sekretarya si Sehun.

After mga ilang minuto, pinapunta na siya ng sekretarya doon sa office ni Sehun na nasa dulo. Kumatok si Baekhyun at binuksan ang pinto.

“Sehun?”

“Baekhyun? It’s a surprise naman na mapunta ka dito… Come in.” Sabi ni Sehun na naka-upo sa sofa. Ngumiti si Baekhyun at pumasok sa loob ng office. Naglakad siya papunta kay Sehun at pinaupo siya nito sa tapat niya. Umupo si Baekhyun at napakamot ng ulo.

“Anong problema?”

“I’m here para manghingi ng favor, actually… Mag tatanong lang ako. I’m sure naman na alam mong LQ nanaman kami ni Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Sehun dahil nabanggit nga ni Chanyeol na nag-away nanaman sila. Plus, halatang-halata naman dahil aligaga si Chanyeol palagi.

“Ano muna kasing nangyari?” Tanong ni Sehun. “Hindi rin siya nagsasabi sa akin so I can’t give him advice. Tapos lagi niyang iniinitan ng ulo yung mga katrabaho niya.” 

“Kasalanan ko naman kasi… Kaya nga ako nandito eh. Nung nakaraan kasi nagplano ako ng date night. Matagal na since nung huli naming date kaya naisipan ko na i-surprise siya. Kaso nga lang, kalagitnaan ng date namin, tumawag yung client ko. Meron nga pala akong schedule ng 9 to 11. Kaya kailangan ko umalis tapos ayun… nagalit siya. Naintindihan ko naman kasi lagi akong busy. Kaya you need to help me…” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Sehun sighs, “Alam mo, yan lang palaging daing ni Chanyeol sa akin. Lagi kayong walang time for each other. Yu guys should take a week off and spend time together para hindi kayo laging on edge pag magkasama. Paano ba kita matutulungan? Pagod na rin ako kakasorry sa mga katrabaho namin ni Chanyeol kasi lagi siyang galit.” Ani ni Sehun.

“So, nagtry na ako mag-sorry ng maraming beses pero ayaw niya talaga ako pansinin. Tapos, nag-day off pa nga ako nung nakaraan para lang makabawi pero hindi naman siya umuwi. Tinext ko siya non, sabi ko uwi siya kasi day-off ko pero binasa niya lang tapos umuwi siya 11 na… Hindi ko naman pwedeng iwanan ng ganon lang yon so… Give me ideas para naman bati na kami. Ang bigat rin kasi para sa akin na ganon kaming dalawa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Look, Baekhyun… I appreciate that you’re trying to get him. Pero, all of these that you’re doing, hindi na siya gagana the second time you use it. For sure, baka maging away nanaman sa inyo pag naging busy ka ulit… Kaya I suggest na do something about your schedule first bago ka mag-sorry, that way, alam ni Chanyeol na wala ng hadlang.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Okay na yun, nasolusyunan ko na… After 3 months, hindi na ko mag-oovertime. Anong idea ba meron ka? Should I take him out on a date? Mag-road trip kami? Mangibang bansa? Magtanan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at natawa si Sehun dahil kwela talaga itong jowa ni Chanyeol.

“Any of those will do as long as hindi mo na uulitin yung ginawa mo… Pero, I have a slightly easier idea.” 

“Ano yun?”

“Willing ka ba?”

“Ha? Ano muna yon?”

“Ganto…”

\--------

“I’ll try pero nakakahiya… Ganon ba talaga gusto niya? Hindi ko naman alam.”

“Nako, I had to find out the harder way. Pero, I guarantee you, gagana yan. Plus, mag-eenjoy ka rin.” Sabi ni Sehun habang umiinom ng kape niya.

“Sige, ita-try ko.” 

“Wait lang, before you go, bakit ka ba nag-oover time palagi? Kung hindi ka naman nag-oover time edi sana hindi kayo nag-aaway.” Ang tanong ni Sehun habang naglalakad sila papunta sa pinto.

“Nag-iipon kasi ako.”

“For what? Personal things?”

“Hinde. Naghahanap ako ng apartment or condominium para sa amin ni Chanyeol. Alam ko namang nahihirapan din siya pag hatid sundo, tsaka gusto niya lagi rin kaming magkasama…”

Natulala na lang si Sehun. Mag-jowa nga talaga tong dawalang to.

“Hay nako, bahala na kayo sa buhay niyo. Basta mag-usap kayo after nung plano. Ang lalabo niyo.” Sabi ni Sehun at nagtaka naman si Baekhyun kung bakit ganon ang naging reaksyon ni Sehun.

“Sige. Thank you ah, I’ll try my best.” 

Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun ng office, napailing na lang si Sehun.

Great minds think alike na lang siguro?

\--------

“Tangina sasamahan mo lang ako eh!” Sabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae na nagcocomplain kung bakit sila papunta sa isang lingerie store.

“Gaga ka ba?! Nakakahiya! Mamaya tanungin ako kung anong size ng puday ko, wala naman akong ganon!” Sabi ni Jongdae at natawa si Baekhyun.

“Gaga walang size ang puday!”

“Meron, small, medium, large- ganon. Ewan ko sayo! Nakakahiya, pagtitinginan tayo ng mga tao.” Sabi i Jongdae habang hatak-hatak siya ni Baekhyun. “Ang arte mo, pag tinanong sasabihin ko para sa girlfriend ko or something. Pangit pakinggan pero yun ang paraan natin. Ako naman ang magbabayad hindi naman ikaw, kaya wag ka na maarte.” Ani ni Baekhyun at hinatak si Jongdae papunta sa loob ng _Victoria Secret._

“Tangina mo nakatingin sila.” Bulong ni Jongdae habang iniiwas ang tingin sa mga saleslady na halatang nangjujudge.

“Hi, miss… Can you help me with something? I’m looking for lingeries eh.” 

“Yes po sir, may I ask for what occasion po?” Tanong ng saleslady habang nilalakad sila papunta aisle ng mga lingerie.

“B-Birthday kasi ng g-girlfriend ko. Pangregalo lang.” 

“Ano po bang size sir? So I can lead you po to the plus size if ever.” Sabi ng saleslady. Nagkatinginan naman si Jongdae at si Baekhyun.

“Extra small.” Ani ni Jongdae.

Tumingin yung saleslady kay Jongdae kasi paano nito nalaman pero agad naman nitong nasalo ang sarili. “Ata. Mukhang extra small si Baekhee eh…”

“Oo, extra small yun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at naglakad na sila papunta sa lingerie aisle.

“Eto po yung mga lingerie namin… Let me know po kung ano pang maitutulong ko.” Sabi nung saleslady at iniwan silang dalawa.

“Bakla ang daming magaganda… Ano bang gusto mo?”

“Gusto ko yung may garter belt ganon… Tapos gusto ko lace.”

“Ay bongga. Anong kulay? Wait, dapat paboritong kulay ni Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang binubuklat yung mga hanger.

“Red.”

\--------

Today marks their 9th monthsary. Kabadong-kabado si Baekhyun. Busy si Chanyeol sa trabaho, tinanong niya ito kanina at sabi ni Chanyeol ay may meeting daw siya hanggang gabi. Hindi niya alam kung magwowork yung sinabi ni Sehun pero hindi niya na ininda at naghanda. 

Umalis si Chanyeol ng maaga at nag-day off ulit si Baekhyun. Hapon na kaya naligo si Baekhyun ng maigi. Ginamit niya yung shampoo ni Chanyeol tapos yung strawberry niya na shower gel. Kakaibing kuskos ang ginawa ni Baekhyun sa katawan niya tapos nag-lotion siya para malambot rin ang balat. Kahapon, nagpa-wax na siya para kay Chanyeol. Ngayon, sinusuot niya na yung lingerie na binili niya sa Victoria Secret. 

First time niya magsusuot ng lingerie kaya nahirapan siya ito isuot. Natakot nga siya dahil ang akala niya ay mapupunit ito pero hindi naman kaya thankful siya. Limang libo din itong lingerie na ito at ipapabayad niya to kay Chanyeol pag bati na sila.

Tinignan niya ang sarili sa salamin pagkatapos suotin ang one piece na lingerie. “Okay naman, di ko lang alam kung magugustuhan ni Chanyeol. Pag hindi, kakalbuhin ko si Sehun.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at kinabit ang mga garter belt sa hita. Pagkatapos non, sinuot niya yung oversized na hoodie ni Chanyeol.

Parang naka-dress na si Baekhyun kasi kung kay Chanyeol nga na XL ay malaki yung hoodie, sa kanya pa kaya na extra small. Pagkatapos non, sinuot niya yung pajama pants para parang wala siyang masamang plano. Sinuot rin ni Baekhyun yung gray niya na beanie. Bago siya umalis ng condo, kinuha niya muna yung lube nila sa cabinet at binulsa sa hoodie. 

Nag-taxi na si Baekhyun papunta sa office dahil wala yung kotse ni Chanyeol. 

Sana ready na si Chanyeol kasi ready na si Baekhyun.

\---------

“Of all times, bakit ngayon siya umabsent? I had to handle my meetings alone, Sehun! Alas-tres na pero kakakain ko lang ng lunch. Tapos anong reason niya? Walang masakyan? I want to fire her so badly!” Pagcocomplain ni Chanyeol kay Sehun na nakaupo nanaman sa sofa niya.

“Alam mo, these past few days, pinupuntirya mo yang secretary mo. Baka hindi na pumasok yan- tinakasan ka na. Masyadong mainit ang ulo mo. Mali lang yung pagkaka-staple nung nakaraan sinigawan mo na.”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at tumayo si Sehun. “May idea ako kung paano ka ma-rerelax. For sure, this is the best way para ma-relax ka.”

“Sehun, hindi ako magpapa-massage-”

“Too late. Andito na yung masseur.” Sabi ni Sehun at naglakad papuntang pinto. Binuksan niya ang pinto at nagulat si Chanyeol nang makitang nandun yung masseur. Oo, nandun si Baekhyun.

“Bye! Enjoy!” Sabi ni Sehun at hinatak papasok si Baekhyun. Lumabas si Sehun at nilock yung pinto. 

Wala namang masabi si Chanyeol kasi hindi pa siya nakakapag-isip ng paraan para simulan yung pakikipag-usap kay Baekhyun. Ano bang dapat niyang sabihin?

Gusto niya na makipagbati pero ayaw niya naman na once magbati sila, magpapakalunod nanaman si Baekhyun sa trabaho. 

Umupo si Chanyeol sa upuan at hindi pinansin si Baekhyun kahit na ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Ang cute ni Baekhyun, ang ganda-ganda niya at it’s taking every little ounce of his self control na hindi talunin si Baekhyun. 

Lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at tumayo sa tapat ng lamesa nito. Hindi niya pinansin si Baekhyun pero nagpacute ito habang pinaglalaruan yung mga gamit sa lamesa ni Chanyeol.

“Busy ka?”

“Obvious ba?”

“Edi… uwi na lang ako? Nag-day off ako para pumunta dito…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagdrawing ng kung ano-anong guhit sa salamin ng lamesa ni Chanyeol.

“Buti sana kung yung day off mo ay hindi once in two months.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun at patuloy na tumayo sa harap ni Chanyeol. “Pwede ba? Stop distracting me, I’m trying to ignore you.”

Tinago ni Baekhyun ang ngiti niya at naglakad papunta sa likod ng upuan ni Chanyeol. Nilagay niya yung mga kamay niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahang minasahe ito. Stressed na si Chanyeol dahil tensed at sore nanaman ang mga muscles nito. 

“Massage po kita?”

“No. May trabaho ako.”

“Malapit na mag-four.”

“So? May trabaho ako hanggang four.” Ani ni Chanyeol pero wala naman siyang ginagawa sa computer, nagbubukas lang kung ano-anong email para hindi pansinin yung masarap na hilot ni Baekhyun. 

Linapit ni Baekhyun ang labi sa tenga ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na hinihilot si Chanyeol. “Ako na lang trabahuhin mo.” 

“Baekhyun, that’s not gonna work. Working hours ngayon.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero hinatak ni Baekhyun yung upuan niya tapos umakyat sa lap ni Chanyeol. 

“Mahal, let’s roleplay.”

“Ha? Baekhyun what?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pero naeexcite na talaga siya. He loves roleplaying at tinatry niya talagang iresist si Baekhyun pero bumibigay na siya. Miss na miss niya na ito.

“Diba sabi mo working hours? How about… I pretend to be your secretary? That way… parehas tayong nagtatrabaho. No one will suspect anything.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinatak si Chanyeol gamit yung necktie niya. 

“Where did you even get that idea?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pero kinuha ni Baekhyun yung kamay niya at pinasok ito sa loob ng bulsa ng hoodie. Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung nasa loob ng bulsa at tinignan si Baekhyun pagkakita na lube ito.

“I prepared myself para sayo… Sir.”

“Baekhyun, look, we really… really, can’t. May meeting ako in an hour and baka may pumasok.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero hinawakan siya ni Baekhyun sa mukha. “An hour is a lot of time. And… nilock ni Sehun yung pinto. Please, sir?”

Hindi umimik si Chanyeol kaya kinuha ni Baekhyun ulit yung kamay niya. Baekhyun guides Chanyeol’s hand towards the back of his pants. Pinasok niya yung kamay ni Chanyeol sa likod ng pants niya at nanlaki yung mata ni Chanyeol nang maramdaman yung lace material.

“B-Baekhyun…”

“Dalawang linggo kong tip yung pinambayad ko jan… Sasayangin mo ba, sir?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at hindi niya inalis yung tingin niya kay Chanyeol na patuloy hinahawakan yung lingerie niya.

“I really want to pero we can do it at home-”

Tumayo si Baekhyun at hindi inalis ang tingin kay Chanyeol habang hinuhubad yung hoodie. Napanganga na lang si Chanyeol nang makita ang kabuuan ng lingerie set ni Baekhyun. Lumuhod si Baekhyun at ginapang si Chanyeol. 

“Sir, I know you’re stressed… Let me relieve it for you as your secretary.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinigasan na agad si Chanyeol. He didn’t know na Baekhyun could be dirtier than he already is. Kinapa ni Baekhyun ang pantalon ni Chanyeol hanggang sa maabot niya yung zipper nito. 

“Sir, excited ka na ata… We’ve barely touched the beginning.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilapit ang mukha sa zipper. Kinagat niya ito at binuksan ang zipper gamit ang ngipin niya. Napahawak si Chanyeol sa arm rest dahil sobrang erotic at nakakalibog nito panoorin. Baekhyun undoes his belt at hinatak ito, letting it drop to the floor.

“Baekhyun…”

“Hindi ba “Mr. Byun” ang tawag mo sa akin kasi boss kita? Pero you can call me any name you want to. You’re the top after all.”

Shit lalong tinitigasan si Chanyeol. Nararamdaman niya na yung pagsikip ng pantalon niya kaya buti na lang ay binaba na ito ni Baekhyun kasama yung underwear niya. 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at tinanggal ang lahat ng damit niya except yung lingerie na red. 

Ang ganda tignan kay Baekhyun yung kulay pula. Para siyang anghel na binabalutan ng kasalanan. Iba yung nagagawa ng contrast ng kaputian ni Baekhyun sa pagkapula ng damit sa tyan ni Chanyeol, lalo na nung lumuhod ito ulit.

Dinilaan ni Baekhyun yung titi niya sa baba hanggang sa ulo, at pinaglaruan yung maliit ng butas gamit yung dulo ng dila niya. Nanginig ang mga hita ni Chanyeol at gusto niya na kantutin yung bunganga ni Baekhyun pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. He wants to take it slow at wala na rin siyang pake sa meeting na pupuntahan niya in an hour. 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang base tapos sinampal yung mabigat at matabang titi ni Chanyeol sa pisngi at dila niya. Sobrang tigas agad ni Chanyeol kaya ang sarap ng pakiramdam niya sa dila ni Baekhyun. Nilagay ni Baekhyun yung pad ng thumb niya doon sa slit ng titi ni Chanyeol at inikot-ikot ito. 

“Ahh… Tangina.” Pagmumura ni Chanyeol habang nakatilt na yung ulo niya patalikod. Para siyang kinokoryente sa sarap pero hindi pa tapos si Baekhyun. Sinubo nung masahista, well secretary, yung ulo at pinaglaruan ito sa loob ng bibig niya.

“Mr. Byun~” Ungol ni Chanyeol at napasmirk naman si Baekhyun kasi halata na kink ni Chanyeol ang magroleplay. 

“Sarap mo, sir.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinagod ito bago dinuraan. Tumulo yung laway ni Baekhyun galing sa tuktok, pababa sa mga gilid ng titi ni Chanyeol at ginamit niya itong pampadulas habang jinajakol si Chanyeol.

“Shit…” Ani ni Chanyeol ng biglang ipasok ni Baekhyun ang kubuuan niya sa loob ng bibig nito. Naluluha si Baekhyun dahil sa lalim ng naabot ng titi ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bibig niya at dahil na rin na miss niya yung feeling na ito. Sobrang tagal na nga since ginawa nila ito.

Dumiretso yung mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa buhok ni Baekhyun at kinapitan niya ito habang dini-deep throat siya ni Baekhyun. Ang inosente tignan ni Baekhyun habang may nakapasok na burat sa bibig niya at sobrang unfair dahil parang lalabasan agad si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. 

Ang bigat sa dila ng titi ni Chanyeol kaya enjoy na enjoy naman si Baekhyun.

Hinugot niya ito palabas at tumulo yung laway ni Baekhyun sa baba niya at hindi niya pinutol yung pagtingin niya kay Chanyeol. “Sir, please fuck my mouth.”

Hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol at hinatak na lang si Baekhyun pababa sa titi niya at umungol ng maramdaman niya yung likod ng lalamunan ni Baekhyun. Nakakalibog lalo yung mga tunog na nagagawa ng bibig ni Baekhyun habang kinakantot ito ni Chanyeol, walang ibang magawa ang boss kundi ang bayohin ito hanggang sa tumulo na yung mga luha ni Baekhyun. 

“Fuck, lalabasan na agad ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinugot ito palabas. Hinagod niya ito ng ilang beses at saka pinutok sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Kagat-labi namang tinanggap ni Baekhyun lahat ng binigay ni Chanyeo. 

Inipon lahat ni Chanyeol yung tamod niya na nasa mukha ni Baekhyun at pinakain ito sa boyfriend niyang mabuting naghihintay. Sinipsip ni Baekhyun yung mga daliri ni Chanyeol at sinimot ito bago linunok.

“You’re so dirty, Mr. Byun.”

“Yes, that’s why that good things are just about to begin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo sa lapag. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol at hinatak ito papunta sa sofa. 

Pinaupo ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa tapat niya at pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun tumuwad. Kinuha nito yung lube at nilagyan yung mga daliri niya. Iginilid ni Baekhyun yung tela ng lingerie at binasa yung basa niya ng butas bago pinasok yung isang daliri.

Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. Bagong wax si Baekhyun kaya sobrang kinis at puti niya, habang kakulay na nung butas niya yung lingerie niya.

“Basang-basa ka na, Mr. Byun. I don’t think you actually need lube.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi.

“Of course I’m wet… I’ve been thinking about this all day, Mr. Park.” Ani ni Baekhyun na mabilis na nilabas pasok ang sariling darili sa butas niya. 

Walang pasintabi na pinasok ni Baekhyun ang pangalawang daliri sa loob ng butas niya at umungol ng malakas habang nakasubsob ang mukha sa sofa ni Chanyeol. Nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang unti-unting pagtaba ulit ng titi niya kada titignan niya kung paano bumuka yung butas ni Baekhyun. 

Binasa ni Chanyeol ang isang daliri niya at pinasok sa tabi ng mga daliri ni Baekhyun at naramdaman niya ang pagsikip nito sa daliri niya.

“Sir… Ang sarap.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahang binubuka ang mga daliri niya para ihanda ang sarili para kay Chanyeol. 

“Ang init ng loob mo…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinaglaruan ang loob ni Baekhyun. Ang init sa loob kaya gusto niya na ipasok yung titi niya at maramdaman kung paano ito sumikip pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. Instead, pinasok niya ang pangalawa niyang daliri habang nakapasok ang dalawa pang daliri ni Baekhyun.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na bumalik yung mga luha niya dahil sobrang laki ng nasa loob niya. Apat na daliri at pakiramdam niya ay mahahati na siya sa gitna pero hindi siya tinigilan ni Chanyeol dahil binuka-buka na nito ang mga daliri niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun.

“S-Sir- ah… Shit..” Pag-ungol ni Baekhyun habang mabilis na kinakantot ni Chanyeol ang butas niya gamit ang mga daliri niya. Biglang hinugot palabas ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya kasama na yung kay Baekhyun at pumagitna sa pagitan ng mga binti ni Baekhyun.

“Ah- tangina-” Napamura si Baekhyun nang biglang hampasin ni Chanyeol yung pisngi ng pwet niya gamit yung malaki niyang mga palad. 

“Ang ganda ng marka ko. Kasing kulay ng butas at lingerie mo, Mr. Byun. I didn’t know na ganito ka pala kalibog, you’re willing to dress up for me, only for me to fuck you up.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinampas naman ang kabila. Napahiyaw si Baekhyun at lalong sinubsob ang mukha sa sofa, habang pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang pwet niya.

“You even went out to get ready for me, look at you- all soft and smooth… Pero pag tapos nito, I’ll make sure that you’ll be the dirtiest one.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napaungol si Baekhyun. Swabeng-swabe magsalita si Chanyeol at gusto niya na ipasok ni Chanyeol yung titi niya pero parang may ibang plano ito.

Binuklat ni Chanyeol yung mga pisngi ng pwet niya at dinilaan yung mapula-pulang butas ni Baekhyun. 

Tumirik na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang naghahanap siya ng makakapitan dahil mabilis na nilabas pasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya. Hindi pa enough dahil binuka ni Chanyeol ang butas niya gamit ang mga hinlalaki niya at saka pinasok yung kaya niyang maipasok. 

Nakakalibog yung dila ni Chanyeol sa loob niya at kung kanina ay hindi pa gaanong katigas si Baekhyun, ngayon ay sobrang tigas niya na. Para na siyang sasabog pero si Chanyeol nagsisimula pa lang din. Para bang gutom na gutom na si Chanyeol kaya sobrang sarap ng pagkain niya sa butas ni Baekhyun na tinuturing niyang dessert. 

Dinilaan ni Chanyeol yung pagitan ng butas ni Baekhyun at ng titi nito na tumutulo na sa sobrang libog, sabay kagat sa part na yon para iwanan ng marka.

“Putangina-” Nilabasan si Baekhyun sa leather na sofa dahil sobrang sensitive ng part na yon. 

Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang mga damit niya at kinuha yung necktie niya bago tinali ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa likod niya. Tanging ang mga tuhod na lang ni Baekhyun ang tumutulong sa kanya para tumuwad at kung titirahin na siya ni Chanyeol, sure siya na bibigay ang mga ito mamaya.

“Behave, Mr. Byun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inabot ang lube. Nilagyan niya yung titi niya pati na rin yung butas ni Baekhyun para mas madulas. 

“Ang sexy mo, baby… I’ll make sure to buy you lots of these whenever I have the time… If you’ll let me, i-spoil kita with these lingeries then you can wear them for me everyday.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahang pinasok ang titi niya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

Nanginig ang mga tuhod ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang taba, at parang lalong lumaki, yung burat ni Chanyeol. Napapikit siya dahil masakit pero at the same time, sobrang sarap at literal na fulfilling.

“Sikip…” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang pinupwersa niya yung titi niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. Ang sikip, para siyang niyayakap at napakainit, parang ayaw na niya lumabas pa. Hindi kinaya ni Baekhyun nung bumayo na si Chanyeol. Napadapa na lang siya sa couch at tinanggap lahat ng bayo ni Chanyeol habang kumikiskis yung sarili niyang titi sa sofa. 

“S-Sir, teka! Tangina, ang laki mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol because this is like day one again. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang bewang ni Baekhyu nat bumayo ng bumayo hanggang sa humahampas na yung balakang niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun.

Pula ng yung mga pisngi ni Baekhyun at sobrang sexy niya pa rin sa lingerie. Gusto siya picturan ni Chanyeol para may mga babalikan siya pero mamaya na lang pag hindi na makahinga si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap.

Basang-basa at madulas ang loob ni Baekhyun, lumalabas pasok ng walang problema ang titi ni Chanyeol at si Baekhyun naman ay permanente nang umuungo. 

Wala na silang paki kung may makarinig sa labas. At least alam nila na may nilalabasan ng frustration ang boss nila.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang nakataling kamay ni Baekhyun at saka diniinan ang pagbayo. Humigpit ang butas ni Baekhyun sa kanya at lalong lumakas ang mga ungol nito.

“Sige pa, sagad mo pa, sir…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at humawak si Chanyeol sa arm rest bago sinagad ang titi niya. Naiyak si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap at nararamdaman niyang gumagalaw na yung sofa habang tinitira siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Sarap mo, Mr. Byun. I didn’t know you were this dirty. If only I knew, matagal na kita binastos.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinilit na patuwarin si Baekhyun gamit ang tuhod niya lang. Nakasubsob ulit ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa sofa habang ginigiling ni Chanyeol ang titi niya sa loob. 

“Ride me.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinugot ang burat niya. Tumayo si Baekhyun na nanginginig pa at si Chanyeol naman ang humiga. Pinanood siya ni Chanyeol na umakyat sa tuktok niya at tinulungan siya ni Chanyeol iposisyon ang sarili. Dahan-dahan, ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang sarili at nakita ni Chanyeol na nasasarapan si Baekhyun. 

Di na nagpatumpig tumpig pa si Baekhyun at sinimulan ang pag talon sa titi ni Chanyeol na mas lumalim pa ang pagkakapasok. Ramdam na ramdam niya na ang lalim ni Chanyeol sa tyan niya pero hindi siya tumigil at gumiling pa sa taas ni Chanyeol.

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang mga utong ni Baekhyun at pinaglaruan gamit ang mga daliri niya. Umiiyak si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap habang patuloy na kinakantot ang sarili sa titi ni Chanyeol.

“Sarap- ah…” Sigaw ni Baekhyun ng biglang bumayo paitaas si Chanyeol.

Pagod na pagod na ang mga hita ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya sinanto ni Chanyeol at hinatak papunta sa may bintana. Floor to ceiling ang mga bintana kaya kitang-kita ang mga tao at building na nakapaligid sa office ni Chanyeol.

Nginudngod ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa glass at saka pinasok ng mabilis ang burat niya habang nakadisplay sila sa taas ng maraming tao. Kung may titingin man paitaas, siguro ay maaaninag nila na ginagawang puta si Baekhyun sa loob ng building na ito.

“Look at them, Baekhyun. Hundreds of people would see you if they look up. They’ll see you getting railed, pero it doesn’t matter cause that gets you off right? You like being watched.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mabilis na kinantot si Baekhyun.

Naiyak na lang si Baekhyun dahil saktong sakto ang pagtama ng ulo ng titi ni Chanyeol sa prostate niya. Tumutulo na nga ulit ang titi niya dahil sa prostate massage na natatanggap niya.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, sir! Fuck- gusto ko na nakikita nila ako habang kinakantot mo ko. I want them to- ah puta- to see how badly I want to be fucked by you. Sir please, malapit na ko. Don’t stop.” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. Ang ganda ng kurba ng katawan ni Baekhyun, sobrang meaty at soft, katulad na lang ng pakiramdam ng mga madudulas niyang pader na naka palibot sa tite ni Chanyeol.

“I won’t. I won’t stop even if you’re done.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang titi ni Baekhyun at hinagod ito. Napasigaw si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap pero wala siyang magawa dahil nakatali yung dalawang kamay niya sa likuran niya. Tinanggap niya lang ng tinanggap lahat ng binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi nagtagal, nilabasan si Baekhyun sa bintana. Nanginginig na ang buong katawan niya pati narin yung butas niya pero hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol. Dinala naman siya nito sa lamesa niya. Tinulak ni Chanyeol lahat ng papel na nasa lamesa niya at hiniga si Baekhyun doon. 

Tinanggal niya ang pagkakatali ng mga kamay ni Baekhyun pero tinali niya ulit ang mga ito sa harap naman ni Baekhyun para hindi maging sagabal.

Pinatong ni Chanyeol yung mga binti ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya at sinagad ulit ang pagpasok ng burat niya. 

Hindi na makahinga si Baekhyun. Sobrang sensitive niya na at wala na ata siyang mailalabas pero tuloy pa rin si Chanyeol. Ito ata ang totoong parusa ni Baekhyun, ang tanggapin lahat ng binibigay ni Chanyeol kahit hindi niya na kaya.

Bigla siyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol at kinagulat niya ito pero hindi pa rin siya nagpapigil at hinalikan pabalik si Chanyeol. Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun habang patuloy na binabayo ang butas ng nobyo. 

“S-Sir, tama na- h-hindi ko na po kaya-” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun pero parang walang pinapakinggan si Chanyeol. Instead, mas binilisan niya pa ang pagbayo kay Baekhyun at tumirik nanaman ang mata nito. Nanlalambot na ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin tumitigil si Chanyeol.

His man is a beast. He can’t keep up with him.

Habang inaararo pa rin ni Chanyeol ang butas niya, hinahalikan nito ang mapuputing binti ni Baekhyun. Umungol si Chanyeol at naramdaman ni Baek ang pagtwitch ng burat niya sa loob nito. Finally, lalabasan na rin si Chanyeol.

“Baby, fuck- you’re the best…” Ungol ni Chanyeol at bumagal na ang pagbayo nito. Maya-maya pa, nilabasan na si Chanyeol sa loob niya at napaungol silang parehas. Ang init ng tamod ni Chanyeol sa kanya at kung babae siya, matagal na siyang nabuntis ni Chanyeol dahil mahilig itong iputok lahat sa loob niya.

Nararamdaman niya ang pagpulse ng titi ni Chanyeol hanggang sa paglambot nito. Hinugot ito ni Chanyeol palabas at umupo sa upuan niya habang nakabukaka pa rin si Baekhyun sa harap niya.

“Sir! Tangina tama na-”

Hindi nakinig si Baekhyun dahil pinasok ulit ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya habang umiiyak si Baekhyun. Sobrang lambot na ng pagkatao ni Baekhyun, hindi niya na kaya pang labasan pero parang goal ata ni Chanyeol na labasan siya for the last time. 

“Can you feel me fucking my cum in you, baby? You’re so hot… Maybe you planned this with Sehun, pero he never told you how I will react. At least ngayon alam mo na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mabilis na fininger si Baekhyun. Umiiyak na si Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin tumitigil si Chanyeol. 

“Last na, baby. After this, I’ll take care of you.”

“D-Di ko na kaya, C-Chan…”

“No. You can do it. Last na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inikot ang daliri niya. He rubs Baekhyun’s prostate at napasigaw si Baekhyun nang labasan siya. Patak patak na lang ang lumabas at malapit na talaga siyang mag-passout.

Hindi niya na nga naramdaman na kumuha si Chanyeol ng tubig at pinainom sa kanya ito.

After drinking, napapikit na lang si Baekhyun.

\--------

Soreness. Yun yung unang naramdaman ni Baekhyun pagkagising niya. Surprisingly, hindi ceiling ng office ni Chanyeol ang nakita niya kundi ceiling ng condominium ni Chanyeol.

“Hi… How are you feeling?”

“Sakit.”

Natawa si Chanyeol at tinulungan si Baekhyun na tumayo sa kama. Pinainom niya si Baekhyun ng tubig tapos pinahiga ito ulit. 

“Alam mo, sinuyo kita pero parang ansarap magtampo. Grabe ka naman mahal, parang isang linggo akong hindi makakapasok.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa ulit si Chanyeol habang tumatabi kay Baekhyun. 

“At least may reason ka to take a week off. Sabihin mo you’re sore after I fuc-”

“Shh oo na. By the way, bati na ba tayo? Pag hindi, bibilan na lang kita ng fleshlight tapos dadamitan kong lingerie para huwag na ako yung target mo-”

“Akala ko ba masakit? Ba’t ang daldal mo?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natahimik si Baekhyun. Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol at walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa for a few moments.

“Chanyeol…”

“Hindi “mahal”? Does that mean it’s serious?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinahawi ang buhok ni Baekhyun. 

“Yes. This is serious.”

“Then I’m listening.” Ani nito at Baekhyun sighed. 

“I’m sorry.”

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol at hinayaan na tapusin ni Baekhyun kung anong sasabihin niya. “I’m sorry because I did everything on purpose.” Napatigil si Chanyeol sa paghahawi ng buhok ni Baekhyun.

“What do you mean?”

“Ano kasi… Diba ang reason ko sayo dati, kulang kami sa employees? Well, actually, that’s not the reason. Alam mo, ang dami nga namin sa spa and I was surprised na hindi ka tumawag sa spa para mag complain about overworking me. Pero, I took all of their schedules on purpose. I befriended customers para sa akin sila lagi magpapabook, in return, mas marami akong tips and mas malaki ang kita ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagtaka naman si Chanyeol. 

“Bakit? Why would you do such thing kung alam mong it could cause a strain our relationship?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at para siyang na-betray. Alam ni Baekhyun na makakaaffect yung ginagawa niya sa kanilang dalawa pero anong rason kung bakit niya tinutuloy?

“I’m saving up.”

“For what? For the clinic? Baekhyun, sabi ko naman sayo, I could give you a capital and a good location. Hindi mo na kailangan magwork ng overtime-”

“Not for the clinic.”

“Then for what?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“For us.” 

Natigil si Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun. “I’m saving up kasi naghahanap ako ng apartment para sa ating dalawa. I know na you think that this place is too small for us tapos nahihirapan ka na rin mag hatid at mag sundo kaya I thought, dapat maglive in na tayong dalawa. That way, mas maraming time tayo para sa isa’t isa kahit na busy yung schedules natin. Plus, I don’t want to be far away from you too… And then nung date night natin na nasira ko, it was actually the last day na tumatanggap ako ng overtime kasi nabuo ko na yung target ko para sa downpayment…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumingon ito kung saan para hindi siya makita ni Chanyeol.

“You’re crazy.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Anong, you’re crazy? Gago ka pala-”

“I was thinking the same thing. I was stressed because of it. Naghahanap ako ng way para maglive in na tayong dalawa pero lagi kang wala so I keep thinking about it hanggang sa nagoover think ako. I thought na magagalit ka pero you were actually starting the plans already. I even have copies of apartment and condominiums sa laptop kasi nung nakaraan pa ako naghahanap.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun.

“We’re so dumb.”

“Yes. Dumb in love. Pero I still have something to say.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. “Ano yun?”

“Your client na lagi mong binabanggit… I was jealous of him. Lagi ka niyang kasama and it was the reason kung bakit nagalit rin ako nung date night natin.” Sabi ng matangkad niyang boyfriend.

“Client yun ni Jongin. As in suki ni Jongin. Kaso, I insisted na ako muna ang maghandle sa kanya for a month kasi malaki siya magtip and I really needed it… He’s nothing special, mahal… You know you’re the only one I love.” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng may ngiti.

“Okay. Thank you… Love you too. Sorry na at nahirapan ka pa magsuyo. I was just really stressed and upset.” Ani ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun. 

“By the way… You mentioned downpayment, does that mean you found the place for us na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun with a smile. “Yes. It’s in the middle actually. Malapit siya sa work mo tapos malapit rin sa spa. Malaki siya, bali two bedrooms and two bathrooms. May kitchen rin since you love cooking and yung isang room, pwede mong gawing office mo…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti si Chanyeol sabay yakap ng mahigpit kay Baekhyun.

“You really are the best. Basta next time, don’t surprise me na… I want to be able to plan everything with you. Lalo na kung para sa atin naman.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Okay po… Sorry again, mahal.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at yayakap na sana ito pabalik kaso nasaktan siya dahil sa soreness ng likod at pwet niya.

“Mahal… Hate you- ang sakit talaga.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo si Chanyeol from the bed. Tinanggal niya yung kumot at kinuha yung oil ni Baekhyun na lavender.

“Hoy ano ka ba-”

“Wala akong gagawin. Hihilutin na kita. I know your limits naman.” Sabi ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun relaxes. Hinilot ni Chanyeol ang buong katawan niya at Chanyeol is willing to learn naman how to give a proper massage lalo na sa overworked na muscles.

“Mahal?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Love you..”

“Love you too. Tomorrow, we should go on a date. For real na this time, wala ng interruptions.”

“Yes. I promise wala na.”

\-------

“I’m glad nagkaayos na kayo. I’m guessing na gumana ang plano ko.” Sabi ni Sehun habang kumakain sila ni Chanyeol ng lunch sa restaurant. Nakangiting kumain si Chanyeol ng inorder niya na sandwich. “Yes, thanks for that by the way. I didn’t think he’d actually go and come to you for help. But, every day is a new experience with Baekhyun. Hindi siya nauubusan ng surprises.” Chanyeol says and Sehun rolls his eyes at how whipped Chanyeol sounds.

“All I did is tell him that you were into lingerie and roleplay and he immediately knew what to do. Bagay talaga kayo sa isa’t isa at nagtataka ako ba’t ngayon lang kayo nagkita. And Baekhyun is such a risk taker, you’re lucky you got him.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Oo nga eh. But, ngayon na nakapag-usap na kami at marami na kaming time… Wala na rin namang masyadong ginagawa sa office, I plan on taking a week off.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ha? Ba’t naman? Are you gonna leave all your work to me?” Tanong ni Sehun at inirapan siya ni Chanyeol.

“No. I will of course, finish what I need to do. Pero kailangan ko mag off kasi maglilipat na kami ni Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol nang nakangiti.

“Nakahanap na kayo ng apartment?” Tanong ni Sehun at tumango si Chanyeol bago uminom ng tubig. 

“Perfect yung nakita ni Baekhyun na place. Nakapagdown payment na kami for six months and kailangan namin maghanap ng mga furniture. At the same time, kailangan na rin namin magpack ng mga gamit. Lalo na si Baekhyun dahil sobrang daming gamit non, especially mga books about physical therapy since it’s his job.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Do you need help? If you do then I could ask someone to help you move in.” Offer ni Sehun pero tumanggi agad si Chanyeol.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you pero it’s gonna be our bonding time. We’ll be making up with the time we’ve lost these past few weeks.” Ani nung admin at umirap naman si Sehun.

“Bonding? Magsesex lang kayo eh.”

“No. Off limits si Baekhyun for now. Nagtampo sa akin kasi hindi siya makalakad.”

“Woah, TMI. Still, I’m glad you two made up.”

\--------

Nagstart sila sa paghahanap ng mga furniture. Mahilig si Baekhyun sa mga sitting areas kaya naman they bought good sofas that could transform into a bed, para sa living room. In case na gusto nila magnetflix and chill, hindi na sila lilipat pa sa bedroom. Yung kama naman sa bedroom, si Chanyeol ang namili. He loves it when the bed is extra soft kaya bumili rin sila ng mattress topper. Si Baekhyun ang incharged sa mga bed sheets kaya natuwa naman ito. Chanyeol bought bookshelves para kay Baekhyun at ng table para sa office niya since luma na yung table na ginagamit niya sa condominium.

Pina-renovate nila yung apartment according to their own taste at si Baekhyun yung nagging in charge sa mga pang decor samantalang si Chanyeol ang nagdecide sa mga bigger furniture. After buying so much furniture and decor, they packed na their things at nahirapan pa sila magtransport kasi there were no moving trucks available.

Ngayon, Chanyeol is on his way to get Baekhyun and the rest of Baekhyun’s things. Chanyeol is settled na on the apartment at si Baekhyun na lang ang kulang. Mga box ng books na lang ni Baekhyun ang natitira kaya kasya na lahat sa kotse ni Chanyeol.

“Hey, baby. Ready to go na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinahalikan ni Baekhyun ang pisngi niya. Nagsuot ito ng seatbelt at ngumiti, “Yes.”

Natraffic pa sila pero hindi na ininda yun dahil there’s good music and good presence surrounding them. Mga isang oras ang inabot nila sa daanan kaya naman pagdating nila sa bahay, gutom na silang parehas. Chanyeol decided na they should just order take outs at mag unpack habang naghihintay ng food. 

Marami pa namang mga box na hindi pa nabuksan pero all of them are small things na lang kaya hindi na sila masyadong napagod.

“Mahal, careful please. Mga oils ko yan, baka mabasag.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang binubuksan ang isang box. 

“Yes po, baby.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nilapag ng dahan dahan ang box ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Dumating na yung inorder nila which is burger and pizza, favorite combo ni Baekhyun. They played a movie habang kumakain and after eating, nagstart ulit sila magunpack.

Naging busy si Chanyeol sa pag-aayos ng mga furniture na kailangan i-assemble. Nahirapan siya sa pagbuo nung table niya pero at the end kinaya niya naman. Binuo niya na rin yung bookshelves ni Baekhyun sa gilid ng office at sinet-up ang mini Baekhyun area nito sa loob ng office niya. 

Si Baekhyun, abala sa pag-aayos ng mga gamit nila sa CR dahil maliligo na sila mamaya after nilang matapos ilagay lahat ng gamit. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang box ng kanyang mga books at nilagay ito sa shelves na ginawa ni Chanyeol para sa kanya. Malapit na mag-ten pero hindi pa rin sila tapos.

Kahit na gabing gabi na at nag-aayos pa rin sila ng bahay, masaya silang parehas. They’re finally gonna live with each other after 10 months of being together. Some would say na masyadong mabilis pero kung tutuuisin, higit isang taon na silang magkakilala. After ni Baekhyun mailagay yung mga essential oils niya sa cabinet niya, pumunta siya sa boyfriend niya na nagrerest sa sofa nila sa living room.

He cuddled up to him at hinalikan siya nito sa noo.

“How are you?”

“I’m happy po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Same with me. I’m happy we’re gonna live together. Finally.”

“Which reminds me, kailangan natin ipa-bless itong apartment. Even though it’s just an apartment, kailangan pa rin ng basbas para mawala yung bad energies.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol.

“Tomorrow, I’ll call someone to arrange us an appointment. Then after nun, we could finally have the whole place to ourselves.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Niyakap niya si Baekhyun at parehas silang ngumiti ng malaki. Kakaiba yung pakiramdam ng lilipat ka sa isang bahay kasama yung taong mahal mo and kahit na intimidating yung idea to move in with your boyfriend, they’re glad that they’re gonna face everything together now. 

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” 

“No, thank you. I feel like throwing a party now that we are together.”

“Hmm… Maybe a party for the two of us.”

“Actually, may mas better akong idea.”

“Ano yun?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Since hindi pa naman mabe-bless yung apartment agad-agad at kailangan natin maghintay ng a few days… How about we just bless the place on our own?” Proposed ni Chanyeol.

“You mean… Chanyeol, oh my god.”

“Sex on every room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PASENSYA NA SA TYPOS OR WHAT MANHID NA ANG KAMAY KO


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talagang isinakatuparan ni Chanyeol ang sex on every room. Pero bukod don, may kakaibang spice nanaman sa sex life ng dalawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Thank you kayla ate jhazie, ate eds, ate ella, and ate shy for commissioning me!! Sana magustuhan niyo to, rawr.

Pagod na pagod na si Baekhyun. Iba na talaga ang nararamdaman niya.

Nilinaw niya kay Chanyeol dati na “off limits” na talaga siya pero hindi niya kinaya lalo na nung nag  _ puppy eyes  _ pa yung mokong. Akala naman niya isang beses lang kaso hindi pang mundong ito yung stamina ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nagkakaganyan si Chanyeol. Hindi naman sila nagkulang sa sex kaya bakit parang lagi itong hayok na hayok? 

Ang sakit na talaga ng likod niya, tapos yung mga tuhod niya nanlalambot na pero hindi pa nilalabasan si Chanyeol ni isang beses. Nakakapikon. Feeling tuloy ni Baekhyun ay hindi nasasarapan si Chanyeol.

“Baby, sige na… Isa na lang then okay na today…”

“Chanyeol, mahal, di ko na t-talaga kaya…” Ungol ni Baekhyun habang umiiyak dahil patuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa pagbayo kahit na kanina pa siya lantang gulay. 

“No, baby… Kaya mo pa. Last na talaga to.” 

“T-Tangina mo naman eh- Chanyeol wala na talaga ako ilalabas-” Napatigil si Baekhyun ng biglang diinan at laliman ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo. Nararamdaman niya na yung umbok sa tiyan niya at nakatawa pa rin itong si Chanyeol na para bang tuwang-tuwa na nakikita si Baekhyun na nagdudusa.

Ang sakit na talaga ng buong katawan niya, feeling niya hindi na siya makahinga tapos tuyong-tuyo na talaga siya. Kahit na ilang beses na siya pinaupo ni Chanyeol para painumin ng energy drink, hindi niya talaga kaya. Siguro may tatlong beses na siya nilabasan pero itong si Chanyeol, hindi pa rin tapos.

Napaiktad at napasigaw si Baekhyun nang mag  _ dry orgasm  _ siya at kinagat ni Chanyeol ang labi niya. Binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo at saka ipinutok lahat sa loob ni Baekhyun. Hinalikan nito yung leeg ni Baekhyun at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

“Baby? Ayos ka lang? Thank you po for keeping up with me.” 

Paano magagalit si Baekhyun? Paano siya magtatampo kung ganito si Chanyeol. Ang rupok rupok ni Baekhyun. Nakakaasar na.

“Mahal sabi ko di ko na kaya…”

“But you did it. Nagawa mo, baby ko… Liguan na lang kita and then I’ll prepare you a meal para okay na tayo?”

“Ganon lang yon?! Tapos mo ako gawing lantang gulay liliguan mo lang ako? Knowing you- baka kung ano nanaman maisip mong gawin sa CR! Ayoko na talaga. Makikipag-break na talaga ako sayo pag umisa ka pa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinalikuran si Chanyeol. 

Niyakap naman siya ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa noo. “Di na po talaga. I’m satisfied na. Ligo na tayo then I’ll order something. If you want, ako na ang mag-massage sayo. No touching ng kung ano, purely massage. I feel bad kasi.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binuhat na si Baekhyun papunta sa CR. Inupo niya si Baekhyun sa counter habang pinupuno niya ng tubig yung bath tub at pinapili si Baekhyun ng gusto niyang bath bomb. Recently, nagkaroon sis Baekhyun ng interest sa bath bombs at nung nalaman ito ni Chanyeol dahil nakita niya na naglalagay si Baekhyun sa cart ng bath bombs, bumili ito ng napakarami. As in napakarami. Hindi na mabilang ni Baekhyun kung ilan. 

After matunaw nung bath bomb, nilagay na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa bath tub. After nito, lumabas si Chanyeol at nagsabi na may kukunin lang daw. Hinintay naman siya ni Baekhyun at pagbalik nito, may dala na itong plato na may nakahiwang mga fruits at yung energy drink na bago, galing sa ref.

“Ano to? Pampalubag loob?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol habang nilalagay yung bath tub try. Nilapag niya yung plato doon at umupo sa lapag, katabi ng bath tub.

“Galit ka ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang kumukuha rin ng prutas ni Baekhyun. Tinapik ni Baekhyun yung kamay niya kasi prutas niya yon, bawal kumuha yung mga taong walang awa.

“Obvious ba? Tangina, sana diba bumili ka na lang ng fleshlight imbis na jowain ako. Grabe ka.” 

“But I love fucking you. Iba ang pakiramdam ng fleshlight.” Chanyeol said as if that’s the easiest thing to say.

“Iba rin ang pakiramdam ko sayo. Pakiramdam ko gusto na kitang suntukin. May balak ka pa lang gawin akong sex toy?!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa ulit si Chanyeol. “Wala akong sinasabing ganon. Ikaw ang nag-isip niyan. But, in my defense, ang cute mo kasi. Sabi ka ng sabi na hindi mo na kaya pero nagagawa mo parin.” Ani ni Chanyeol at inirapan siya ni Baekhyun habang kumakain.

“Ewan ko sayo. Dami mong alam. Sana alam mo rin kung kailan titigil. Ansakit ng pwet ko, tangina.”

“Hilutin ko yan mamaya.”

“Mama mo hilutin mo. Dumito ka na nga.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagtaka naman si Chanyeol.

“What?”

“Anong what? Wag mo ko i-what what matatamaan ka sa akin. Ano, hindi ka maliligo? Dugyot ka na ngayon?” Pagsesermon ni Baekhyun at napangiti si Chanyeol at tumayo. Pumunta siya sa bath tub at umupo sa likuran ni Baekhyun.

“Bati na tayo, okay? Wag na ikaw magtampo. Ipapa-spa kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagbook ng full body massage and spa para kay Baekhyun sa isang luxury spa sa Makati.

“Huy ano ba! Pwede naman dun sa Oriental spa ah… Nakakahiya puro chikinini ako dahil sayo, makikita nila.” 

“It’s fine, baby. Kakilala ko yung may-ari and I’ll make sure naman na di sila magsasalita about this. Mamayang hapon hatid kita okay? Tapos, mag midnight drive tayo papunta dun sa resort nung company… I want to check out the place muna bago namin i-finalize yung plano para sa thanksgiving party.” Chanyeol says at tumango si Baekhyun.

“Andami nating lakad ah.”

“Of course. Tapos natin dito, let’s go take a nap. Malapit na mag-1 PM.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Pero galit pa rin ako sayo.”

“Oo na… I’ll make up to you.” 

Humiga si Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at pumikit, hindi alam na nagpaparush na si Chanyeol ng dinner date by the resort, para makabawi kay Baekhyun.

\--------

Hindi lang naman ngayong araw yung ipinagtatampo ni Baekhyun. Actually, isinakatuparan talaga ni Chanyeol yung sex in every room. Gusto daw talaga ni Chanyeol gawin yun sa lahat ng kwarto ng bahay nila kaya sobrang napagod si Baekhyun. Nagalit pa ang mama niya kasi hindi siya nakapasok ng ilang araw. 

Habang nagluluto, bigla na lang maglalambing si Chanyeol na parang bata. Nasunog na yung niluluto ni Baekhyun pero pinatay lang ni Chanyeol yung apoy at saka pinatuwad si Baekhyun sa lamesa. Walang ano-ano pa, fininger ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

Hindi lang yun doon natatapos. Habang nagpapahinga si Baekhyun sa kwarto nila, pumasok si Chanyeol galing sa office at saka ginapang si Baekhyun. Kinuha niya yung cellphone ni Baekhyun at tinapon ito sa may paanan nila. 

_ “Can I?”  _ Yun lang ang sinabi ni Chanyeol at hindi pa nga alam ni Baekhyun kung anong tinatanong niya, nakataas na agad yung tshirt niya. Magpoprotesta na sana si Baekhyun kaso hinayaan niya na lang si Chanyeol para matapos na tong sex in every room ni Chanyeol.

Akala ni Baekhyun, enough na yung dalawang sulok ng bahay nila yung nabibinyagan pero hindi. Naliligo si Baekhyun nang biglang pumasok si Chanyeol. Nagulat si Baekhyun at muntikan na madulas si Baekhyun sa shower room pero nahawakan siya ni Chanyeol.

_ “Teka Chanyeol, naliligo pa ako. Mamaya na lang pagtapos-” _

_ “Sabay na tayo maligo. Para naman hindi sayang yung tubig.”  _

_ “Gago ang laki laki mo, laging sayang yung tubig sayo kasi hindi ka naman bumabango- ah, Chanyeol wait lang nga kasi…” Napaungol si Baekhyun nang biglang pinatay ni Chanyeol yung tubig sa shower at lumuhod sa likuran ni Baekhyun. Binuklat niya yung mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun at dinilaan yung butas niya. Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung anong ginawa niya para sumabik ng ganito si Chanyeol pero hinayaan niya na lang. _

_ “Are you sure, baby? Ulitin mo nga sinabi mo.” Hinampas ni Chanyeol yung right butt cheek ni Baekhyun at bago pa siya makapagsalita, pinasok na ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.  _

_ “S-Sabi ko, wag ka na mali- Mahal, wait lang… nanginginig yung tuhod ko…” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nakakapit na sa shower wall. _

_ “Di pa tayo nagsisimula nanginginig ka na.” Ani ni Chanyeol na nakangiti habang nilalabas pasok yung dila niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. “Eh kasi naman… Katatapos lang natin kaninang umaga, mag patawad ka naman- ah mahal…” Kahit na ganoon ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun, tinutulak niya na yung balakang niya patalikod para sabayan yung pagdila ni Chanyeol. Lalo naman natuwa si Chanyeol at ginalingan ang pagkain kay Baekhyun. _

_ “Kala ko ba ayaw mo na?” _

_ “Mahal… Bilisan mo na pala para matapos na…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo si Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya si Baekhyun sa labi at sa leeg bago sinipsip ang balat nito. “Chan- wag ka na mag-iwan ng chikinini, please lang, makikita ng kasamahan ko…” _

_ “I don’t care. Binilhan kita nung concealer.”  _

_ “Pahihirapan mo pa ako maglagay ng conce- ahh Chanyeol naman…” Ungol ni Baekhyun pagkagat ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya sabay dila.  _

_ “What were you saying, lovely? Di ko narinig eh.” _

_ Demonyo talaga to.  _

_ Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun ng maramdaman ang matigas na titi ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya. Chanyeol rubs it along his hole at nagulat siya ng buksan ni Chanyeol yung tubig. “Pasok ko na, baby.” Ani ni Chanyeol at pinosisyon ang ulo ng titi niya sabay pasok sa butas ni Baekhyun. Napapikit si Baekhyun sa hapdi dahil tubig lang yung lube nila. Kahit kailan talaga hindi siya masasanay sa laki ni Chanyeol. Ilang beses na nila ginawa to pero lagi pa rin siya napupuno hanggang dulo ni Chanyeol.  _

_ “Katatapos lang natin kanina pero… ang sikip mo pa rin.” Ungol ni Chanyeol at naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag-twitch ng titi niya sa loob. Libog na libog talaga si Chanyeol at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit. _

_ Sino ba naman kasing hindi malilibugan? Kanina, maghuhugas lang dapat si Chanyeol ng kamay pero nakita niya na nakahubad si Baekhyun sa loob ng shower room at sumasayaw-sayaw pa habang kumakanta. Yung malambot, maputi, at matambok niyang pwet ay inaakit si Chanyeol. Tapos ang sexy pa niya, sobrang ganda ng hubog ng katawan. Malambot at masarap ang mga hita- agad tinigasan si Chanyeol. _

_ He contemplated kasi katatapos lang nila kaninang umaga sa CR pero hindi niya kinaya at pumasok siya sa loob ng shower room pagkatapos niya maghubad.  _

_ “Baby, basang-basa ka sa loob…” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang dahan-dahang binabayo si Baekhyun. Ang init sa loob niya at basa pa, hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano nagiging mas sexy si Baekhyun araw-araw. Kung ginagayuma siya nito, hindi magrereklamo si Chanyeol. _

_ “H-Hindi ko pa natanggal yung tamod mo k-kanina…” _

_ “Dagdagan pa natin.” _

_ “W-Wag na, sa mukha ko na lang.”  _

_ Umungol si Chanyeol at saka nag-start na sa nakakapagod niyang pagbayo. Dumudulas yung kamay ni Baekhyun sa shower wall kaya binuhat na lang siya ni Chanyeol at hinarap sa kanya bago kumantot ng mas mabilis pa sa kanina. _

_ “Chanyeol, mahal- shit, hindi ka ba n-napapagod?” _

_ “From fucking you? Of course not. Kahit ito lang gawin ko habang buhay.”  _

_ Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at nagpatira na lang sa jowa niyang hayok na sa sex. Buti naman at hindi na pinilit ni Chanyeol na labasan si Baekhyun more than once, kung hindi, baka mahimatay na talaga siya.  _

_ Hinugot ni Chanyeol ito at pinaluhod si Baekhyun, sabay ng pagpatay niya sa tubig, at saka pinutok lahat sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Ang bigat ng tamod ni Chanyeol sa mga eyelid ni Baekhyun at sa pisngi niya. Hindi naman siya umangal ng ipakain sa kanya ni Chanyeol ito dahil matamis naman ang jowa niya. Mahalig kasi sa fruits at umiiwas sa kape. _

_ “Baby… Tayo ka na, ligo na tayo.” _

_ “Tapos mo ko gamitin papaliguin mo ko? Sipain kita sa bayag makita mo.” Natawa si Chanyeol at kinuha ang sabon, at nilinisan si Baekhyun. Pati na rin ang butas niya kaya naman Baekhyun appreciated him. _

Okay na sana. Okay na talaga sana kaso sinabi ni Chanyeol, kailangan din daw nilang gawin sa office pati na rin sa living room. Hindi naman na sana magiging marupok si Baekhyun kaso umuwi si Chanyeol ng pagod na pagod. Umupo ito sa tabi ni Baekhyun sa sofa at humalik muna bago humiga. Nanonood si Baekhyun ng netflix kaya napansin niya agad na pagod si Chanyeol nung hindi ito nakinood sa kanya. 

_ “Mahal? Tired po?” _

_ “Very, baby… Daming mali ngayong araw na to.” _

_ “Do you want me to help you feel better?” _

_ Okay, kasalanan ni Baekhyun ‘to. He brought this upon himself kaya nung pumayag si Chanyeol, hindi na siya nagreklamo nung tirahin ni Chanyeol yung bibig niya na para bang butas niya to. Walang palit-palit ng damit na pangtrabaho, hindi pa nga natatanggal ang medyas- bino-blow na agad si Baekhyun ng butihin niyang jowa. Pasado na si Baekhyun na best husband of the year kahit hindi pa sila kasal.  _

_ Sumasakit na ang panga ni Baekhyun, nagluluha na rin ang mga mata niya pero hindi pa malapit labasan si Chanyeol. Hindi talaga ito satisfied ng blowjob lang. Kailangan laging full package. _

_ Wala naman ng nagawa si Baekhyun kasi ginusto niya maging stress reliever ng boyfriend niya. Stress reliever in a way na pati si Baekhyun ay maii-stressed.  _

_ He rode Chanyeol on the couch, at parang maghihiwalay na yung mga hita niya dahil ang tagal-tagal ni Chanyeol matapos. Hindi pa enough at pinatungan pa siya nito. Pagkatapos, doon pa lang nilabasan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun asked na sa bibig niya naman.  _

_ Sobrang kalat nila.  _

Lastly, may ginawa pa silang kababalaghan sa office ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila. Aligaga si Baekhyun dahil may pinapaabot sa kanyang files yung friend ng mama niya na nag-stop by sa spa kahapon. Wala kasi si Mama Byun kaya naman pinaiwan na lang kay Baekhyun ang files at dinala niya ito sa bahay. Gabi na siya nakauwi, mga 9 PM dahil siya ang nagclose ng spa.

Pero, every Monday and Friday lang si Baekhyun closing. Wednesday nung araw na yon kaya Chanyeol is expecting him to be home before dinner para kumain sila ng sabay. May lagnat yung pamangkin ni Jongdae kaya hindi ito nakapasok, kaya si Baekhyun ang natira sa spa.

Pag-uwi niya sa bahay, madilim na kasi laging pinapatay ni Chanyeol yung ilaw sa living room. Ang natitirang ilaw lang na bukas ay yung sa counter nila sa kusina para hindi naman completely dark. 

_ “Mahal, I’m home na po. Sorry kung natagalan, I had to close the spa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinatanggal yung sapatos niya. Pumunta siya sa kwarto nila at wala si Chanyeol doon kaya naman pumunta siya sa office at nakita niya yung napaka-sungit niyang jowa. _

_ “Mahal… I’m home na.” Ulit ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol. _

_ “Kiss po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pagkalapag ng bag niya sa couch at lumapit kay Chanyeol. Ikikiss niya na sana ito sa lips pero umiwas ito. “Kumain ka na don, sayang niluto ko.” _

_ Baekhyun immediately felt bad. Ang totoo kasi niyan, hindi masyadong marunong magluto si Chanyeol. Pero kung parehas sila hindi marunong magluto, pareparehas silang magugutom. Kaya naman, Chanyeol tries hard to cook for the both of them. Ngayon, nagluto si Chanyeol at hindi ito kinain ni Baekhyun dahil late na nga siya nakauwi. _

_ “Mamaya na po ako kakain. Pag-kiniss mo na ako.”  _

_ “Edi magugutom ka.” _

_ Baekhyun pouts, “Ang sungit sungit mo naman!”  _

_ “You told me na every Monday and Friday ka lang closing. Kaya nagluto ako ng steak for dinner pero wala ka naman.” Ani ni Chanyeol.  _

_ “Eh mahal, sorry na. Hinintay ko rin kasi yung friend ni mama. Pinapabigay niya sa akin ‘to.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan pa yung plastic envelope at nilabas yung mga papel. Nilagay niya yung papel sa table ni Chanyeol pero hindi ito tinignan ng boyfriend niyang matapobre. _

_ “Huy, wag na magalit sa akin. Sorry na.” _

_ “Are you really sorry?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na naka-krus yung mga braso sa dibdib niya. Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun. _

_ Ang pogi naman ng mahal niya. Nakasimpleng white shirt lang ito at gray pants, na halatang hindi naka underwear tapos nakasalamin at nakarelo pa. Jusko, parang gusto niya gapangin. _

_ “O-Oo naman.” _

_ “Prove it then.” _

_ “Anong prove it? Paano?”  _

_ “Sabi ko diba we need to bless the office too.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at nakasmirk pa to na parang nanloloko. Namula si Baekhyun at napakamot ng ulo. “Di pa ako naliligo, mahal. Kain muna ako then ligo tapos balikan kita dito.” _

_ “No. Let’s do it now. Saka ka na maligo kasi for sure, dudugyutin lang kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinurot na agad yung pwet ni Baekhyun through his uniform pants.  _

_ “C-Chanyeol…”  _

_ “Tuwad ka na sa desk, baby...:” _

_ Walang pinapakinggan si Chanyeol. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil pagbukas ni Chanyeol nung drawer niya, may bote agad ng lube. “P-Plinano mo ba to?”  _

_ “No, of course not. Gusto ko lang maging ready in case. Ayoko naman na pumunta pa sa kwarto para lang kunin yung lube diba?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binaba yung pants ni Baekhyun. Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun dahil nakabukas yung aircon at ang lamig sa pwet nung hangin. Sinipa ni Chanyeol yung paa niya para mas malawak yung pagkabukaka niya at saka pinaglaruan yung butas niya.  _

_ “A-Ang lamig, Chan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pero natahimik siya dahil biglang pinasok ni Chanyeol yung isang daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun yung knuckle niya. Saglit na panahon lang ang binigay ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun bago ipinasok yung pangalawang daliri niya sa loob. Hindi naman kasi unpreped si Baekhyun dahil kagabi lang, ini-spoon fuck siya nito sa kama nila. _

_ Hindi rin nagtagal, pinasok na ni Chanyeol yung pangatlong daliri niya at binuka-buka ito para ma-stretch si Baekhyun. Parehas na silang matigas dahil kanina pa na-mimiss ni Chanyeol ang boyfriend niya at si Baekhyun naman ay sensitive na. Kanina pa kasi pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol yung sweet spot niya.  _

_ Tumayo si Chanyeol at tumama yung upuan niya sa wall, pero wala na silang paki. Nilagyan ni Chanyeol ng lube yung titi niya at mabilis na pinasok kay Baekhyun. Naluha si Baekhyun kasi rough and jowa niya ngayon at mabilis na naglabas pasok ito, hindi man lang siya binigyan ng time para huminga ng maayos.  _

_ Ang laswa at nakakalibog ng tunog, basang-basa at rinig yung pagtama ng balat nila sa isa’t isa. It only spurs Chanyeol to fuck Baekhyun deeper kaya hinawakan niya yung balakang ni Baekhyun at kinantot ng malalim.  _

_ “M-Mahal, wait- shit, lalabasan agad ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Tinulak siya ni Chanyeol pababa sa lamesa at nilagay yung dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun sa likuran niya. Hinawakan ito ni Chanyeol ng isang kamay habang yung kanan niya ay dinakot yung titi ni Baekhyun na tumutulo na.  _

_ Napasigaw si Baekhyun sa sarap at iginiling rin ang balakang niya para masarapan si Chanyeol. Napaungol si Chanyeol at lalong ginalingan yung pag kantot kay Baekhyun.  _

_ “I was waiting for you to come home tapos mag-tetext ka sa akin na you can’t be home for dinner? Tapos ngayon, papasok ka sa office ko ng nagpapacute and expect me not to fuck you like this?” Sabi ni Chanyeol. _

_ “A-Anong nagpapacute? H-Hindi ako nagpapacute, c-cute na talaga ak- ah shit, tangina…” Hindi na natatapos lahat ni Baekhyun ang mga sinasabi niya. Binaon ni Chanyeol ang burat niya at tuluyan ng naiyak si Baekhyun at nilabasan. Hindi rin nagtagal, nilabasan na rin si Chanyeol at pinutok niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. _

_ Parehas pa silang hinihingal pero nagulat si Chanyeol ng biglang sumigaw si Baekhyun. _

_ “Hala gago! Tangina ka talaga-” Sabi ni Baekhyun at agad kumuha ng tissues doon sa may desk ni Chanyeol. _

_ “Ano? Ba’t mo ko minumura-” _

_ “Gago ka- nalagyan yung papel ni mama! Paano na to, bwisit ka talaga! Sabi ko kasi maghintay ka eh.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun na naiiyak iyak pa habang pinupunasan yung kalat niya doon sa papel. _

_ “Bakit ko kasalanan? Akin ba yan? Sayo yan, Baek.” Ani ni Chanyeol na natatawa-tawa pa. _

_ “Ayan tangina nagkalat yung ink! Chanyeol wag ka nga tumawa jan! Naasar na ako sayo eh!” _

_ “Iphotocopy mo na lang-” _

_ “Anong photocopy?! May seal oh, bwisit!!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumakbong hubo’t hubad papunta sa kwarto nila. Chanyeol felt bad kaya sinundan niya ito at nakitang nilalagyan niya ito ng alcohol mist tapos ng pabango ni Chanyeol. _

_ “Babe, 15,000 pesos yang pabango ko…” _

_ “Wala akong pake, bwisit ka.”  _

_ “It’s not my fault though! Don’t be mad at me.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.  _

_ Kinabukasan, pumunta ang mama ni Baekhyun sa apartment nila habang nasa trabaho si Chanyeol at nahihiyang inabot ni Baekhyun yung envelope.  _

_ “Ano to? Ay eto ba yung pinapaabot ni kumare na birth certificate? Wait, bakit amoy cologne ng lalaki? Scented paper na pala ngayon ang binibigay ng PSA?”  _

_ Namula si Baekhyun at umiwas ng tingin, “Natapunan ko nung pabango ni Chanyeol….” _

_ “Ah… Oh siya sige, ipapasa ko na to dun sa school nung inaanak ko kasi hindi siya ma-enroll ni kumare ngayon at nagbabantay sa hospital. By the way, anak, you look so healthy. Siguro lagi kang binubusog ni Chanyeol. Sabihan ko nga yon na wag ka masyado pakainin at baka naman maging overweight ka… Halatang spoiled ka eh.” Sabi nito kay Baekhyun at lumabas na yung nanay niya.  _

_ Ma… Titi kinakain ko araw-araw, malamang lagi akong busog.  _

\--------

“Baby, gising na. Hatid na kita sa spa. I’ll pick you up after your session for a late dinner.” Chanyeol says at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa pisngi. Dumilat si Baekhyun at nakitang nagdadamit ng maayos yung boyfriend niya. 

“Okay po…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo na. Lumapit siya kay Chanyeol at binuksan yung part niya sa cabinet. “Should I wear this?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at winagayway ang isang sweater na red sa harap ni Chanyeol.

“Wear what you want, magt-tshirt nga lang ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binutones na yung pantalon niya. 

“Ayaw ko magpants.”

“Anong ayaw mo magpants? Mag-uunderwear ka lang? Bawal. Kahit magshort ka lang pero wag ka naman mag-underwear lang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at halatang hindi niya na-gets na nagbibiro lang si Baekhyun. Huhubaran naman siya dun sa spa kaya di na kailangan maganda ang suot. Ayaw ni Baekhyun yung red na sweater at nagsuot ng malaking tshirt tapos ninakaw yung wind breaker ni Chanyeol at nagshorts and slippers.

“Talagang uubusin mo yung mga damit ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero halatang na-cucute-an kasi suot nanaman ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya. Hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at instead, naglakad na palabas kasi gusto niya na mag-rest sa loob ng car.

“Sleepy?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. In-adjust ni Chanyeol yung upuan ni Baekhyun at humiga si Baekhyun habang nilalagyan ni Chanyeol ng seatbelt. 

Nag simula ng mag-drive si Chanyeol at naka-idlip si Baekhyun on the way. Nakarating sila sa spa after thirty minutes at ginising ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 

Na-intimidate si Baekhyun kasi sobrang laki nung spa compared sa spa nila pero hindi niya ito pinakita at sumama kay Chanyeol papunta sa reception. “I made a reservation earlier, under Park.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at agad naman sila pinapunta sa loob ng private room. 

“So sir, full body massage and spa service po ano? Para sa inyong dalawa po ba?” Tanong nung babae at umiling si Chanyeol. “Para sa kanya lang. Asan nga pala si Jae? Wala ba siya ngayon?”

“Ay wala po si Sir Kim ngayon, busy po. Ang tagal na nung huling punta niyo rito, sir ah…”

“Oo, di ko na masyado kailangan mag pa-massage eh. Baekhyun here is a masseur and PT, so siya na nagrerelax sa akin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inakbayan pa si Baekhyun. Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at umupo dun sa massage bed habang naghihintay. 

“Ah ganon po ba? Gagalingan na lang namin, sir.” Sabi nung babae kay Baekhyun.

“Sige… Actually, kailangan ko dumaan sa office. May ibibigay si Sehun na files for the thanksgiving party kaya babalikan na lang kita. Do you want anything pag balik ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun.

“Balik ka agad, take care.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at humalik naman si Chanyeol. “Okay, see you later.” Sabi nito at umalis na.

Pagka-alis na pagka-alis ni Chanyeol, liningon ni Baekhyun yung mga mag mamasahe sa kanya.

“Hi, so- nakakahiya to pero quiet na lang kayo pag may nakita kayong hindi dapat sa katawan ko, okay? By relax and massage kasi, iba ang meaning non kay Chanyeol kaya quiet na lang kayo pag may nakita kayong mga chikinini or what.” 

Natawa naman yung mga masseur at nahiya na si Baekhyun kasi puno talaga yung katawan niya ng pula at violet na marka.

“Okay po sir.”

\---------

Parang pinanganak ulit si Baekhyun. Ang lambot ng buong pagkatao niya. Mula sa mukha hanggang paa, malambot. Pinedecure na yung mga daliri niya sa paa, tapos manicure rin. Yung buhok niya nilagyan ng hair treatment at inayos. Nagpa-facial rin siya at face massage. In short, ang ganda ni Baekhyun dahil glowing ito. 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang itsura sa salamin. Ang cute niya today tapos glowing talaga yung mukha niya. Sana hindi siya talunin ni Chanyeol mamaya kasi baka mamatay na lang talaga siya sa dehydration. Saktong dumating naman si Chanyeol after a few minutes at sinundo na siya nito. 

“Ganda naman ng baby ko… Perfect para sa date natin ah.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Hinalikan niya ito at nginitian. “Anong date? Kala ko ba midnight drive?” Tanong ni Baekhyun dahil malapit na mag-10.

“Yes, midnight drive. Don’t you consider that a date?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at nag-hum lang si Baekhyun.

“Okay, but let’s eat first because I’m really hungry na.”

“Later na, nagpa-prepare ako ng dinner for us sa may resort.” Ani ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse niya.

“Ha? Wait, kala ko scan lang yung place?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Yes but I figured we could have dinner there. Besides, it’s my way of making up to you kasi nga I feel bad for fucking you 24/7. Sige na, pasok ka na at mahaba pa yung drive natin.”

\--------

Nag dinner sila by the ocean kasi ganon ka-romantic si Chanyeol. Romantic nga malibog naman kaya cautious pa rin si Baekhyun. Mamaya kasi tanungin siya ni Chanyeol kung gusto niyang mag-skinny dip, tatabyugin niya na talaga to. Pero, fortunately para kay Baekhyun, hindi siya nito sinabihan ng ganon at instead, naglakad lang sila sa sand. Like a married couple. Cheesy pero kinikilig si Baekhyun. 

Siguro mga alas-tres na sila nakauwi dahil nag-McDo pa ulit sila. Si Chanyeol ulit ang may dahilan kasi gusto niya daw ng fries at si Baekhyun naman, gusto yung happy meal para may laruan siya. 

For sure naman itatambak lang ni Baekhyun yun sa shelf ni Chanyeol para naman daw may kulay yung shelf ni Chanyeol instead of puro folder sa office.

Tinignan ni Chanyeol yung whole facility para sa annual thanksgiving party sa office. Sa resort kasi gaganapin yon para maiba naman daw. Yung resort, property ng may-ari ng pinagtatrabahuhan ni Chanyeol at dahil siya ang pangatlo sa pinaka-mataas ang posisyon, siya ang in-charge para icheck yung lugar. So far naman daw, kayang i-hold nung buong resort yung accommodation pati na yung reception. 

Natuwa naman si Baekhyun ng sobra dahil inaya siya ni Chanyeol para maging date niya para sa party at agad-agad naman siyang umoo kasi first time niya mag-ganon. 

Pero may problema…

\--------

Asar na talaga si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Naiintindihan naman ni Baekhyun na magiging busy talaga si Chanyeol sa trabaho. Dahil nga siya ang nakatask para doon sa party, siya ang nagpaplano ng lahat. From theme to the decorations, siya lahat. 

Stressed na rin si Chanyeol, kita naman yon ni Baekhyun. Lagi na lang itong puyat at whenever Baekhyun initiates na i-massage niya ito, Chanyeol would decline saying na marami pa siyang gagawin. Okay na sana yon, kaso malalaman niya na nagpapamassage si Chanyeol sa ibang spa. 

Parang tanga tuloy si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Walang silbi at palamunin lang habang naghihintay kay Chanyeol every night.

Hindi naman na masyadong busy si Baekhyun dahil nga bayad niya na yung downpayment para sa apartment pero si Chanyeol naman ang busy. Hindi yon ang ikinagagalit pa ni Baekhyun. Lagi kasing may kausap na iba si Chanyeol sa cellphone. Nakakapikon. Tapos tawa pa ng tawa pag madaling araw as if hindi naririnig ni Baekhyun na nasa kabilang kwarto lang. 

Nakakaselos kasi bihira niya pansinin si Baekhyun pero ang tagal kausapin yung ibang tao. 

Malapit na yung thanksgiving party, beach wear daw pero walang ganon si Baekhyun kaya namimili siya ngayon. And guess what, mag-isa siya. Lalong naging busy si Chanyeol dahil malapit na nga raw yung party kaya ni masamahan lang si Baekhyun sa mall, hindi nito magawa. Busy naman lahat ng kaibigan niya kaya walang kasama si Baekhyun.

Lately, nalulungkot siya. Hindi naman sa dapat hatid sundo siya ni Chanyeol pero hindi man lang nito matanong kung may pasok ba si Baekhyun or what, para naman maisabay na niya si Baekhyun pag-aalis siya. Di lang yon, di man lang nagtatry si Chanyeol na sabayan si Baekhyun habang kumakain. Minsan, nagtatanong si Baekhyun kung free ba siya- dahil si Baekhyun na mismo yung pupunta sa office para lang sabay sila kumain pero laging sagot ni Chanyeol at hindi.

One time nga, pumunta si Baekhyun nang hindi nagsasabi para maglunch kasama si Chanyeol. Natanong niya na yung schedule ni Chanyeol at supposedly, 1 PM yung lunch nito. Saktong 1 dumating si Baekhyun at nandun si Chanyeol, nagmamadali nga ito umalis dahil may gagawin daw, di man lang humalik at nag-sorry. Basta sabi niya lang, kailangan niya na umalis.

Malungkot rin kasi pag nasa bahay si Chanyeol, nakakulong ito sa office at nagtatrabaho pa rin. Talagang wala ng time para kay Baekhyun.

Kaya nga nagdadalawang isip si Baekhyun kung sasama pa siya sa party. Baka naman pati party, trabaho pa rin ang focus ni Chanyeol. 

Nag-ikot si Baekhyun sa loob ng mall at naghanap ng beachwear. So far naman, may tatlo na siyang nabili at mamimili na lang siya doon sa tatlo. Umupo muna siya sa upuan ng isang coffee shop habang nagpapahinga at tinext ang jowa niya na hanggang ngayon, hindi man lang nag go-good morning. 

_ Baekhyun: Mahal… Hello !! _

_ Chanyeol: Hi, Baek. Don’t call ah, nasa meeting ako. _

_ Baekhyun: Di naman ako tatawag. Mangangamusta lang. _

_ Chanyeol: Eh nakita naman natin yung isat isa kaninang umaga? But if you’re really asking then I’m super busy. _

_ Baekhyun: Ah busy? Okay. _

_ Chanyeol: Yes, I’ll get back to you later. I have to present soon. _

_ Baekhyun: Sige. Galingan mo po. Love you. _

Wala siyang natanggap na reply. 

Ang lamig naman. Nakakaasar.

\--------

Dumating na yung araw ng party at kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Since first time niya nga umattend ng ganito dahil wala naman silang ganito sa spa, hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. Kailangan niya ba ng invitation? Mamaya pag dating niya don ay pauwiin siya since it’s for staff only. Si Chanyeol, hindi naman siya in-orient kung anong mangyayari. Basta siya lang yung date.

Kahapon pa nga niya huling nakausap si Chanyeol eh. 

Tapos ngayon, hindi pa sila magsasabay kasi kailangan daw mauna ni Chanyeol sa venue. 

Nakakaburat. 

Nagbihis na si Baekhyun at sinuot niya yung binili niya. Beach polo lang ito pero nakabukas hanggang dibdib tapos mag shoshort lang siya kasi beach nga. After niya magbihis, nagbook na siya ng grab para pumunta doon sa resort. 

Nagpaganda si Baekhyun para naman kahit papano ay mapansin siya ni Chanyeol. Dahil nga di na sila gaanong nag-uusap, di na siya masyadong naco-compliment nito tulad ng dati. Ang petty ni Baekhyun for not being more understanding pero he’s trying naman. Miss na miss lang niya talaga si Chanyeol.

Pagdating niya sa party, pinapasok naman siya kasi nandun si Sehun na naghihintay. Rinig agad yung malakas na music at pagtingin niya, ang ganda ganda nung resort- ibang iba nung pinuntahan nila ni Chanyeol one month ago.

Maraming table at magagandang ilaw, maraming stall ng pagkain at unli drinks pa. May nagsasayawan, may lasing na agad kahit kaka-start pa lang at higit sa lahat, maraming magagandang tao. Ang gaganda at ang gagwapo ng mga tao dito, isang example na lang si Sehun na nilalakad siya papunta sa table nila, at nanliliit si Baekhyun.

Bakit ampanget niya today, out of all days. Umupo na siya sa upuan at nilibot ang mga mata para hanapin si Chanyeol. Nakita niya ito kung saan papunta si Sehun at napapalibutan ito ng maraming tao. Sana mapansin niya naman na nandito na si Baekhyun.

May dumaan na server at binigyan si Baekhyun ng iced tea, na dahan-dahan niyang ininom habang naghihintay kay Chanyeol. Finally, after maraming minutes, lumapit na si Chanyeol na may hawak na alak sa kamay niya.

“Hi, Baek…” Pagbati nito at nanlumo naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi “baby” ang tawag nito sa kanya. Hindi na nga niya matandaan yung huling beses na tinawag siya nito ng “baby”. 

“Hello, mahal… Having fun?”

“Of course, minsan lang mangyari to kaya we need to enjoy the night to the fullest. Kumuha ka na ba ng drinks? Ba’t iced tea lang iniinom mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumawag ng waiter para bigyan si Baekhyun ng alak.

“No na, mahal… May pasok ako bukas at lightweight ako.” 

“It’s just a drink, kahit di ka na kumuha ng isa pa. Ay wait lang, I need to greet guests pala. Balikan kita mamaya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umalis kaagad, kahit na hindi pa nakakapagreply si Baekhyun. Sobrang nadidisappoint na si Baekhyun pero hindi niya na ito ininda at pinanood na lang yung lahat ng tao na mag-enjoy. Miski si Sehun ay lasing na lasing na pero may hawak pa rin na bote ng beer habang sumasayaw. 

Sa lahat ng tao na nandito sa resort, si Baekhyun lang ang hindi nag-eenjoy. Kala pa naman niya ay ii-introduce siya ni Chanyeol sa mga katrabaho niya as his date at boyfriend pero parang hindi naman mangyayari yon. Malungkot na pinanood ni Baekhyun ang dagat hanggang sa lumalim ng lumalim yung gabi. 

Habang tumatagal, lalong nagsasaya yung mga tao at lalong nalalasing samantalang sis Baekhyun, lalong nalulungkot. Babalikan daw siya ni Chanyeol pero wala na siya. Hindi niya na ulit nakita. 

Saktong pagkaisip ni Baekhyun non, nakita niya ang boyfriend niya galing sa entrance. May nakahawak na babae sa braso niya at parang ansaya-saya nila. 

Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyari sa kanya. Pero dahil masama mag-isip si Baekhyun, naisip niya na baka may babae or lalaki ng iba si Chanyeol. 

Ang saya-saya ni Chanyeol, parang nalimutan niya na si Baekhyun na kanina pa naghihintay na kausapin siya nito. Ito na nga lang yung gabi na magkakasama sila pero ibang tao pa yung katabi ni Chanyeol. Baka nga may ibang mahal na si Chanyeol kaya ang lamig lamig at laging busy na siya for Baekhyun. Samantalang sa iba, andaming tawa at andaming oras.

Nakakaloko. 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at inubos yung tubig na kanina pa niya iniinom. Aalis na siya. Wala naman siya mapapala dito eh. Makikita niya pa na may kalampungang iba yung boyfriend niya, mas mabuti na lang na umuwi siya. Baka dapat nga mag-impake na rin siya para tapos na eh. 

Naiiyak si Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal niya si Chanyeol. Pero ansakit sakit na makita niyang may kasamang iba ito at kung ichapwera niya si Baekhyun ay parang hindi sila nakatira sa iisang bubong. 

“Baekhyun, my friend in law!! Pauwi ka na? Kaka-start pa lang ah?” Tanong ni Sehun na halatang tutumba na sa kalasingan.

“Uuwi na ko… May pasok pa ko bukas. Umupo ka kaya muna, para kang tutumba na. At kanina pa nagstart yung party, isang oras na ko rito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pinaupo si Sehun na hindi na nagawang tumayo pa.

“Sabay ba kayo ni pareng Chanyeol? Nasan na ba yon? Di ko makita…”

“May kasamang iba. Uwi na ko, salamat sa invitation.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumakad palayo.

Naglalakad na siya palayo ng bigla niyang makasalubong si Chanyeol at ang mga kasama nito. “Baek, where are you going?”

“Uuwi na ko, pahiram susi ng sasakyan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa harap nung mga tao.

“Ha? Uuwi? Kalagitnaan pa lang… And anong gagamitin kong sasakyan? Just wait till the party is over, nagbook ako ng rooms-”

“Bahala ka sa buhay mo, tangina ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumayo. 

“Ano ba yan, ang bastos naman ng bunganga-”

“Edi tangina nyong lahat, bastos pala ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumabas na ng resort. Galit na galit na siya. Hindi niya na alam ang ginagawa niya. Gusto niya si Chanyeol pero ang hirap naman ng may kalabang iba. Baka nga ngayon, iba na ang gusto ni Chanyeol.

Nakakasawa ba si Baekhyun? Ano to, pagtapos laspagin iiwan? Hindi man lang makausap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng matino kasi laging occupied at laging busy. Para sa ibang tao. 

Ang petty ni Baekhyun pero alam niyang nasa limit na siya. Hindi niya na kaya pang umintindi. Isang buwan at mahigit ng ganito si Chanyeol. Hindi man lang nga ito bumati ng happy monthsary nung pang-11th month nila. Kung kailan malapit na silang mag-isang taon eh ganito ang nangyayari.

Nilabas na ni Baekhyun ang cellphone para magbook ng grab pauwi. Wala na siyang paki kung mahal yung bayad, basta makauwi na siya. Actually, hindi pala siya uuwi sa bahay nila. Uuwi siya kay Mama Byun para umiyak.

“Hey, Baekhyun! Ano bang problema mo?” Narinig niya na palapit si Chanyeol kaya naman lumayo na siya. Ayaw niya makita si Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, kinakausap kita. Bakit mo minura yung mga guests? They’re investors! Kung ako pwede mong murahin, sila hindi-”

“Oh edi tangina mo. Punyeta ka kung sawa ka na sakin sabihin mo para hindi ako nagmumukhang tanga dito. Tangina Chanyeol, bakit mo ba ako pinapunta rito? Gusto mo ba makita ko kung paano ka makipaglandian sa iba? Gusto mo ba makita ko kung gaano ako katanga na naghihintay ako sa wala?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napakunot naman ang mga kilay ni Chanyeol.

“Ano bang sinasabi mo? Baekhyun, ano bang iniisip mo? Landian? I’m socializing! Investors yun, hindi kung sino-sino lang.”

“Ah edi ako yung “sino-sino lang”? Alam mo, bumalik ka na don at uuwi na ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan ang cellphone para tawagan kung sino man ang gising para sunduin siya.

“Hello, Jongdae? Sorry sa istorbo pero pwede mo ba ako sundu-” Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung cellphone ni Baekhyun at pinatay yung call. Marami na ang nakakarinig sa kanila kaya hinatak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa kotse. Pinasok niya si Baekhyun sa loob at pumunta sa kabila.

“Ano bang problema mo? Lasing ka ba? Hindi ka naman ganito pag lasing-”

“Chanyeol, please lang. Ayaw kitang kausapin kaya uuwi na ako-”

“No. Pag-uusapan natin to para hindi ka nagkakaganyan.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Ang sakit ng dibdib niya at gusto niya umiyak pero ayaw niya mag mukhang kawawa sa harap ni Chanyeol. 

“Care to explain kung bakit ka nagagalit for no reason?” 

“Nagagalit for no reason? Anong akala mo sa akin, baliw? Bakit ako magagalit ng walang dahilan? It’s up to you to find out the reason why I’m getting mad. Hanggang sa hindi mo alam, wag mo kong kakausapin. Uuwi na ko sa bahay namin, bahala ka na sa buhay mo-” 

Hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun yung sasabihin niya dahil hinila na siya ni Chanyeol at hinalikan.

_ Tangina naman. _

Kailan ba yung huling beses na hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol ng ganito? Kailan ba yung huling beses na hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol? Kailan ba yung huling beses na tinignan siya nito?

Tinulak niya si Chanyeol at yumuko. “U-Uwi na k-ko…”

“Baekhyun? Umiiyak ka ba? Baby, what’s wrong? You need to tell me…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi nga namalayan ni Baekhyun na umiiyak siya eh.

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun kaya bumaba si Chanyeol ng kotse at pumunta sa side niya. Binuksan ni Chanyeol yung pintuan at hinawakan si Baekhyun sa buhok habang pinapahiran yung mga mata niya.

_ “Miss na miss na kita…” _ Yun lang ang sinabi ni Baekhyun bago ito humagulgol. 

Nanghina naman si Chanyeol at pumasok sa likuran ng kotse pagkatapos niya isara yung pinto. Pinapunta niya si Baekhyun sa likod at pumunta ito agad. Umupo si Baekhyun sa lap ni Chanyeol at naramdaman yung mainit na yakap ni Baekhyun.

“Baby… Ba’t ka naman umiiyak? Ang ganda-ganda mo ngayon tapos iiyak ka lang. You know I miss you everyday too.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at naramdaman yung mga luha ni Baekhyun sa leeg niya habang hinahaplos niya yung likod ni Baekhyun. 

“A-Ayaw mo na ba sa akin? Kung ayaw mo na, b-ba’t mo pa pinapatagal? S-Sabihin mo na lang para a-aalis na ko…”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo dyan. Anong ayaw ko na sayo?”

“L-Lagi mo na lang ako hindi pinapansin, l-lagi mo na lang akong iniiwan… Di ka na nga nag-ii love you o kaya kahit good morning man lang. Sobrang busy mo na para sa akin… Kanina, umaasa ako- umaasa ako na magsasaya tayo… Antagal na simula nung huling date natin tapos- may kasama kang iba. K-Kung di mo na ko mahal, sabihin mo na lang hindi yung pinagmumukha m-mo akong tanga-”

“Shhh… Sorry. I’m sorry na, mahal ko… I didn’t even know that I’ve been neglecting you. Pasensya na… I know no reasons are valid pero I’m so busy because of you.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Oh tignan mo, dinahilan mo p-pa ako-”

“No, baby. Literally. Look.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang cellphone para ipakita ang mga text niya. Natabunan yung mga text ni Baekhyun ng mga important numbers. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang isang text at binasa ito ni Baekhyun na luhaan pa.

_ “Good evening sir. Na-process na po yung business permit para sa clinic at dumating na po sa address. We can start working na po in the next two weeks. Excited na po kami makilala yung boss namin, hahaha… Kailan po ba namin makikita si Sir Baek?”  _

“Ano to… Anong business permit?” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at hinawi yung buhok ni Baekhyun at saka pinunasan yung mga luha niya. Tinignan siya ng maigi ni Chanyeol at kita ni Baekhyun yung init sa mga mata niya. “Business permit para sa clinic mo. This last month, napansin ko na ni-rereview mo yung mga books mo sa PT and I figured na gusto mo na talaga magtayo ng clinic. Nakausap ko rin si Mama Byun last month at sabi niya ay nanghihiram ka daw ng pera pang-capital. I told her na plano ko na talaga magpatayo ng clinic para sayo. Naghanap ako ng location and may nahanap ako sa gitna ng city. Malaki yung place kaya for sure, eye catching at maraming makakakita. Nabili ko na yung area and pinangalan ko sayo. This week, pina-process ko na yung business permit mo para legal na lahat. Next two weeks, ready ka na for business. I also handled the promotion and may mga patient-”

Umiyak na ulit si Baekhyun at nagtaka naman si Chanyeol dahil ano bang iniiyak nito.

“Babe, paano ko matatapos yung sinasabi ko? Ang lakas mo umiyak-”

“Tangina ka!”

“Namura nanaman ako.”

“Hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin! Andito ako, nag-iisip ng masama, nag-iisip na may babae ka or what tapos malalaman ko pinapagawaan mo ako ng clinic! Eh kasi kasalanan mo naman! Hindi mo na ako pinapansin tapos ang lamig mo na, kala ko hindi mo na ko mahal-”

“Isa pang ulit mo niyan, ipapa-giba ko yung clinic mo.”

“Ano ba…” Pinahiran ni Baekhyun yung mga luha niya. 

“You really should have talked to me, baby. I hate seeing you this way. I don’t want to be the reason you’re crying unless it’s happy tears. I know that I’ve been so busy but I will always have time for you. If you ask me to go out in the middle of a meeting to be with you, then I will do it. Besides, I wanted you to be the one to come to me kasi I didn’t want to push myself to you. Pag nakikita kita, you know I just want to jump at you no matter where- kaya I’m trying to restrict myself… Don’t even think na hindi kita mahal, kasi mahal na mahal kita. Sabi ko diba papakasalan kita? Paano mo naman naisip na hindi kita mahal?” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan yung palad ni Baekhyun.

“Anong kasal? Wala kang sinabing kasal! Sinungaling ka..”

“Hey, may sinabi ako. Dito ko nga sinabi yon eh. Nung date natin dito, sabi ko papakasalan kita when the time comes. Di mo natandaan o di mo narinig? Magtatampo ako.” Ani ni Chanyeol.

“Ako yung galit dito wag ka ngang bida-bida! Bawal magtampo, ako lang pwede.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuskos yung mata niya hanggang mamaga ito. “Diko narinig…”

“Hay nako… Tapos yung minura mo kanina na babae, siya yung… yung investor ng clinic mo, Mr. Byun.”

“Pusang gala- ano ba…” Naiiyak ulit si Baekhyun. Nakakahiya.” 

“It’s okay. Ang alam niya lang ay lasing ka.”

“Uwi na tayo… Gusto ko na mag-cuddle. Please lang.”

“Di nga tayo pwede umuwi. Nag-book ako ng suite para sa atin. Ang akala mo ba hindi kita ikakwarto ngayong gabi? Akala mo papauwiin kita ng dis-oras ng gabi? Nag-order na nga ako ng maraming ice cream para mamaya tapos aalis ka.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nakonsensya si Baekhyun.

“Hay… Mamaya sinasabi mo lang yan ah.”

Napabutong hininga na lang si Chanyeol at may inabot sa glove compartment. Kinuha niya yung bagong bote ng lube at winagayway ito sa harap ni Baekhyun.

“Oh, strawberry paborito mo. Ready na nga ako mamaya, bumili pa ako ng bago.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha sa kanya ni Baekhyun yung lube. Binuksan ni Baekhyun yung lid at tinanggal yung seal nilapag sa tabi niya yung bote.

“Sige na, gamitin na natin. Miss na miss na kita. Pinagselos mo pa ako.”

“Hey, hindi kita pinagselos. Pero gusto ko gamitin na yan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi na nakapag-reply si Baekhyun at hinatak na siya ni Chanyeol. Hinalikan na siya neto at agad humawak si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Miss na miss niya na ito. Antagal na nga since huli nilang momol kaya Baekhyun cannot be blamed kung bakit hayok na hayok siya ngayon.

Basang basa yung mga bibig nila at may lasang alak sa bibig ni Chanyeol. Hindi mahilig si Baekhyun uminom pero parang gusto niya malasing sa halik ni Chanyeol. Napahawak si Baekhyun sa malambot na buhok ni Chanyeol at hinila ito para hindi makalayo si Chanyeol.

“Gutom na gutom na ang baby ko… Pinaghintay ba kita?” 

“Oo, kaya bilisan mo na.”

Natawa si Chanyeol at pinaglaruan ang mga butones ng damit ni Baekhyun. “Ganda nito, baby… Saan mo binili?”

“Sa mall lang yan, nakasale. Three for nine hundred. Sige na, sirain mo na, alam ko naman na manipis…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pagkasabi na pagkasabi niya non, hinawakan ni Chanyeol ng dalawang kamay ang polo niya at saka hinatak hanggang sa magtanggalan ang mga butones. 

“B-Bayaran mo yan…”

“Kahit ilan pang ganyan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at agad dinilaan ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Sobrang sikip at init sa loob ng sasakyan pero hindi nila ito ininda at nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagdila ng utong ni Baekhyun na kanina pa namumula. Dinilaan at sinipsip niya itong hanggang sa tumigas at tumayo, at saka hinalikan ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Pinupog ng halik ang maputing balat at nag-iwan pa ng marka. 

Pinunit na ng tuluyan ni Chanyeol ang damit ni Baekhyun at pinisil pisil yung matambok na pwet ni Baekhyun. 

“Harap ka doon.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at ginawa naman agad ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng jowa. Pagkaharap ni Baekhyun, muntikan na siya masubsob sa gear dahil tinulak siya ni Chanyeol. Napa-ungol si Baekhyun ng hatakin ni Chanyeol pababa yung short niya. Bumungad kay Chanyeol and sobra niyang namiss na matambok at malambot na pwet. 

Naghihintay si Baekhyun na kainin siya ni Chanyeol o kaya naman i-finger siya pero hindi yon dumating. Instead nakatanggap siya ng isang malakas na hampas sa right cheek ng pwet niya. 

“Ah! M-Mahal, why-”

“Siyempre, we have to make sure na hindi mauulit yung ginawa mo ngayon diba.”

_ Shit. Tangina. _

“B-But I already said sorry, Mahal.”

“Inisip mo na may babae ako, that offended me kaya… we have to make sure na tatatak sa isip mo na ikaw lang ang gusto ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinimas yung namumulang pisngi. Ang hapdi at ang init nung lugar na yon pero patuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa paglalaro dito. Parang mapapaso na si Baekhyun.

Hindi pa nakakapagsalita si Baekhyun ay hinampas na ulit ni Chanyeol yung kaliwa naman niyang pwet. Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang sakit. Masakit pero at the same time, inuurong ni Baekhyun papunta kay Chanyeol yung pwet niya. Nilamog ito ni Chanyeol at madiin na pinisil bago hinampas ulit. Umungol ng malakas si Baekhyun at humawak sa harapan- kahit saan basta makakapit siya. 

Ang lakas ng tunog na nag-eecho sa loob ng sasakyan at siya na rin ang naaawa sa sarili niyang pisngi pero masarap. He never knew na he’s into spanking. Hinihimas ni Chanyeol ng dalawang kamay ang pwet niya bago sinampal ng sobrang lakas yung pisngi niya.

“M-Mahal, t-tangina… It hurts na.”

“Do you want me to stop then?”

“No…”

Sobrang pula na ng pwet ni Baekhyun at nakalatay na yung malaking kamay ni Chanyeol sa mga pisngi. Kinagat ni Chanyeol yung labi niya at lumapit para dilaan yung pisngi. Nanginig si Baekhyun dahil ang init ng dila ni Chanyeol pero ang sarap kasi dahil lumalamig yung laway ni Chanyeol sa balat niya.

“Baby, you’re dripping. You’re gonna ruin the leather.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinakuha kay Baekhyun yung box ng condom sa may glove compartment rin. Inabot ito ni Baekhyun at kumuha si Chanyeol ng isang condom at nilagay ito kay Baekhyun para hindi sila magkalat sa loob ng sasakyan.

“Chan… Ngayon na please, I’m so needy for you…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pinakinggan naman siya ni Chanyeol. Nilagyan ni Chanyeol ng lube yung mga daliri niya at pinasok ang isa sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Sobrang fulfilling dahil antagal na nila ginawa ito. Ang lalim agad ng matabang daliri ni Chanyeol kaya nasasarapan agad si Baekhyun. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang dulas sa loob ni Baekhyun at pati siya ay matigas na rin sa loob ng shorts niya. Miss na miss niya na yung ganito kaya baka hindi niya na mapigilan yung sarili niya ngayon. 

Pinasok niya na yung pangalawang daliri niya at binuka ang butas ni Baekhyun na kanina pa sumisikip sa knuckles. 

“M-Mahal, w-won’t you eat me out?”

“Gusto mo ba kainin kita?”

“Yes po…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napakagat ng labi. “Then I’ll eat you out.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinugot yung dalawa niyang daliri. Binuka ni Chanyeol yung dalawang pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun at agad na pinasok yung dila niya. Ang sarap sarap ni Baekhyun, sobrang tamis at sobrang sikip, ang tagal na niyang hindi natikman kaya mas lalong sumarap at nakakabaliw.

Pinuwersa niya yung dila niya papasok sa loob, hanggang sa nanginginig na ang katawan ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng hawak niya. “M-Mahal, fuck lalabasan na ako…”

“Agad?”

“Yes- ahh… Chanyeol, t-tangina-ahh.” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun habang ginagalaw ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob. Hinugot ito ni Chanyeol at dinilaan ang butas ni Baekhyun bago pinasok ang dalawa niyang daliri. Binuka niya ang butas ni Baekhyun at saka pinasok sa pagitan ang dila niya.

Narinig niya ang paghikbi ni Baekhyun bago ito manlambot at alam niyang nilabasan na si Baekhyun sa loob ng condom. Ikinandong ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at tinanggal ang condom nito. Napaiyak si Baekhyun dahil sobrang sensitive pa niya pero hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at binuhol yung ginamit niyang condom.

Nilagay ito ni Chanyeol sa lapag at nilagyan rin yung sarili niya nito bago hinawakan ang dalawang binti ni Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, teka- can you give me a second-”

Hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun ang kailangan niyang sabihin dahil pinasok na agad ni Chanyeol yung matigas at nakatayo niyang burat sa loob ni Baekhyun. “Ahh- ang sikip mo, Baekhyun…” Ungol ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun. Yung pagpulso pa lang ng titi ni Chanyeol sa loob niya ay sobrang sarap na, tapos umuungol pa to sa tenga niya ng malilim- nalilibugan ulit si Baekhyun. 

For sure, mas matindi itong gabing ito kesa sa mga nakaraan.

Nanlalambot na si Baekhyun dahil nilabasan na siya, pero iginalaw na ng boyfriend niya yung balakang niya at nararamdaman niya na ang pagtama nito sa prostate niya. Kung kanina umiiyak si Baekhyun sa sobrang frustration, ngayon, umiiyak siya sa sobrang sarap. Hindi masyadong gumagalaw si Chanyeol pero enough na yon para manginig yung buong kalamnan ni Baekhyun. 

Sobrang nakabaon yung titi ni Chanyeol, kahit na may condom ay ramdam niya lahat, pati na ugat ng burat ni Chanyeol. Ang laki laki nito sa loob niya at pumupulso pa dahil sa sobrang init ng butas ni Baekhyun. 

Binuhat ni Chanyeol yung dalawang binti ni Baekhyun at inangat si Baekhyun bago kinantot pataas si Baekhyun. Tumirik ang mata ni Baekhyun at humawak sa tuktok ng kotse dahil wala na siyang ibang makapitan. Pawis na pawis na sila at ang lagkit na sa pakiramdam, nagdidikit na ang mga balat nila pero wala na silang paki habang binabaon ni Chanyeol yung titi niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. 

“S-Shit, bagalan mo lang baka labasan ako ulit.”

“Edi labasan ka. Wala akong paki hanggang sa hindi pa ako tapos.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at iginiling ang balakang niya para lalong lumalim yung burat niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun.

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun kung bakit nilalagyan ni Chanyeol yung daliri niya ng lube. “Mahal, what-”

“Finger mo yung sarili mo.” 

“Ha? Eh nasa loob ka-”

“Pasok mo yung dalawa habang nasa loob ako.”

Namula si Baekhyun at nag-doubt kung magkakasya pero nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol, “Ipapasok mo yung daliri mo o yung daliri ko yung ipapasok ko?” 

Fuck. Mas mataba at mas mahaba yung mga daliri ni Chanyeol at mas masakit yon kaya umiling si Baekhyun. Pinasok ni Baekhyun yung isang daliri niya at parehas silang umungol dahil lalong sumikip ang ni Baekhyun. Lalo ring lumaki ang nasa loob niya kaya hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapapikit sa hapdi. 

Habang nakapasok sa loob yung isang daliri ni Baekhyun, patuloy ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol paitaas at sobrang sarap na dahil saktong sakton yung ulo ng titi ni Chanyeol sa prostate niya. “Pasok mo pa yung isa.”

Sinunod naman ni Baekhyun ang utos ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahang pinasok yung pangalawang daliri niya kasama ng titi ni Chanyeol. 

“M-Mahal! Teka wag ka muna gumalaw-” 

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol yung likod ni Baekhyun at naghintay hanggang sa okay na si Baekhyun. Matapos maghintay, mabilis na binayo ni Chanyeol yung pwet niya at dumulas palabas yung daliri ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang sikip sa loob. 

“Sinabi ko bang tanggalin mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at kinurot ang mga utong ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mapaiyak yung masahista. Ipapasok na sana ni Baekhyun pabalik pero tinabi ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

Napasigaw si Baekhyun dahil pinasok na ni Chanyeol yung daliri niya sa loob ng butas niya at mas malaki ito kesa sa mga daliri ni Baekhyun. Tumutulo na yung luha ni Baekhyun na bunga ng sarap at ng hapdi. Parang mababaliw na siya at hindi niya na matandaan ang pangalan niya.

“Fuck, mahal- ang sikip sikip mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Ang tigas na ulit ni Baekhyun kaya naman hinugot ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya sa loob para kumuha ng isa pang condom. Nilagyan niya ang titi ni Baekhyun ng condom at pinabalik si Baekhyun sa unang posisyon nito. Nakatuwad nanaman si Baekhyun papunta sa dashboard at napasigaw ng mabilisang pinasok ni Chanyeol yung titi niya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

“Mahal- fuck, bilisan mo pa.” Pag-ungol ni Baekhyun. Tumayo si Chanyeol at ang awkward ng posisyon niya kasi matangkad siya at nauumpog yung ulo niya sa tuktok ng kotse.

Kahit na ganon ang posisyon, mabilis na binayo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at halos masubsob na si Baekhyun pero wala siyang paki dahil sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman niya. Ang init na at para na siyang hihimatayin dahil sobrang binabaon ni Chanyeol ang titi niya. 

Ang lalim lalim niya na sa loob ni Baekhyun pero parang gusto niya pang ibaon ito sa loob ni Baekhyun. 

“Talagang may gana kang pag-isipan akong may babae? Ikaw lang ang gusto kong kantutin ng ganito, Baekhyun. At ikaw lang ang tatanggap nitong titi ko. Wala ng iba.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumatama yung titi niya sa sweet spot ni Baekhyun. 

Hawak niya yung balakang ni Baekhyun at madiin at malalim niyang binabayo sis Baekhyun hanggang sa mapahawak na lang si Baekhyun doon sa gear. 

“Sa tingin mo ba, pagkatapos mo ko baliwin gamit yang butas mo, maghahanap pa ako ng iba? Tingin mo ba kaya ko maghanap ng iba pagkatapos mo ko ganituhin? Sayo lang ang titi ko, Baekhyun. Sayo lang ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napakabastos ng bibig niya. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin o sasabihin niya kaya tinanggap na lang niya lahat ng bayo ni Chanyeol. 

“Para sayo lang lahat ng tamod ko- fuck, ilang beses na kita kinantot pero sobrang sikip mo pa rin. Nag-papaimpress ka ba sa akin? Kung oo, then you’re doing a good job.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ah!” Napasigaw si Baekhyun dahil biglang hinatak ni Chanyeol yung buhok niya at kinantot siya ng mabilis habang nakakapit rito. 

Sobrang rough ni Chanyeol- parang hihimatayin siya.

“Putanginang butas ‘to- malapit na ko, baby.” Malalim na ungol ni Chanyeol at yung titi ni Baekhyun ay kanina pa hinahagog ng takip ng glove compartment kaya naman kanina pa ito pumupulso at malapit na rin siyang labasan. 

“Shit sige pa, kantutin mo pa ko-” 

Hinatak siya ni Chanyeol pataas gamit yung buhok niya at saka nilaplap ang labi niyang kanina pa namamaga. 

Hindi nagtagal, naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang mainit na pagsirit ng tamod ni Chanyeol sa loob ng condom at binaon ni Chanyeol ang titi niya hanggang sa pinakamalalim na bahagi ng butas ni Baekhyun. Nilabasan rin si Baekhyun sa loob ng condom niya at nangingi hanggang sa mabitawan niya na yung gear.

“Baby, ayos ka.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinaupo si Baekhyun sa likd. Halatang hindi na kaya ni Baekhyun kaya tinanggal ulit ni Chanyeol yung condom ni Baekhyun. Tinali niya ito at tinanggal din yung sa kanya. 

“Saan ka pupunta?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Tatapon ko lang to.”

\--------

Lasing na lasing na si Sehun kaya gusto niya na pumunta sa sasakyan niya para humiga at magpababa ng tama. Halos gumapang na siya papuntang parking lot at pagdating niya ron, hindi niya na kinaya at nahiga na lang siya sa lapag. Mamaya na lang siya babangon. Baka sakaling hinahanap siya ni Chanyeol at tutulungan siya nito papunta sa room niya.

Humiga si Sehun sa lapag at napatingin sa isang sasakyan na siguro ay tatlong metro ang layo sa kanya.

_ Putangina, sobrang lasing ko na ba o gumagalaw yung kotse?  _

Idinilat ng maayos ni Sehun yung mata niya at hindi siya nagkamali, gumagalaw yung kotse. 

“Tangina, magic ba to?” Sabi ni Sehun at nilabas ang cellphone niya. Pinunta niya sa camera na part at nagvideo para ipakita kay Chanyeol bukas o mamaya ang gumagalaw na sasakyan. For sure, tumatalbog ito or something- hindi pwedeng magkamali si Sehun.

Nabitawan ni Sehun yung cellphone niya nung bumukas yung pintuan at lumabas si Chanyeol na may hawak na supot.

Nagkatinginan sila at nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun.

“Ay putangina sabi ko na hindi ako minumulto. Ang lilibog niyo talaga- hindi kayo makapaghintay hanggang matapos yung party! Hoy, Chanyeol- alam mo bang hinahanap ka ng mga tao don pero nandito ka lang pala at tinitira si Baekhyun?! Baekhyun, ba’t mo pinayagan to?!” Sigaw ni Sehun pero hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at tinapon nito ang supot sa may basuharan.

“Ano bang ginagawa mo jan? Tumayo ka nga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kinatok yung bintana ng sasakyan niya. Maya-maya, lumabas si Baekhyun na gulo gulo ang buhok at suot ang jacket ni Chanyeol.

“Lasing na ko pero alam kong gumagalaw yung sasakyan. Puta, may video ako- gago talaga kayo.” Sabi ni Sehun at hinatak na siya pataas ni Chanyeol at inakay papunta sa loob ng resort. Si Baekhyun naman, natatawang sumunod sa dalawa hanggang sa maihiga nila si Sehun sa loob ng kwarto nito. 

Himlay na himlay na to at hindi na nga natanggal yung sapatos. 

Iniwan na nila si Sehun para magpahinga tapos pumunta na sila sa kwarto nila.

“Pagod ka?”

“Oo…”

“Ako hindi pa.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“A-Ano?”

Hindi na ata alam ni Baekhyun kung paano matatapos itong gabing ito.

  
  
  
  



	5. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edging: edging, peaking, or surfing is a sexual technique whereby orgasm is controlled. It is practiced alone or with a partner and involves the maintenance of a high level of sexual arousal for an extended period without reaching climax.
> 
> galing wikipedia yan ehehehehe

Duda talaga si Chanyeol sa plano ng fiance niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong binabalak nito pero ang alam niya, hindi ito maganda. 

Birthday na kasi ni Baekhyun next week. Siyempre, as mayamang fiance na kayang ibigay ang lahat para sa mahal niya, gusto ni Chanyeol magbigay kay Baekhyun ng kahit ano mang hingin nito. 

Kahit ano, kahit building pa - ibibigay ni Chanyeol.

Kaso, sabi ni Baekhyun, hindi naman daw materyal na bagay ang gusto niya para sa birthday niya. Gusto niya daw maging special yung birthday night niya. Kaya nagtaka naman si Chanyeol kung anong gustong gawin ni Baekhyun. 

Nagulat si Chanyeol nung sinabi nito na gusto niya na siya naman ang mag- “take control”. Agad namang umayaw si Chanyeol dahil no, hindi siya magiging bottom pero nagpout ito at sinabing hindi naman iyon ang punto niya.

_ “Take control, like ako naman ang masusunod sa sex, even if it’s just one night. One night lang, mahal. Kahit sa May 6 lang.”  _

_ “Baby… What do you mean by taking control then? Pero I don’t want to bottom talaga if that’s what you want to imply.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na nakaupo sa kama nila.  _

_ “Hindi yon… Basta, gusto ko ako masusunod sa araw na yon at hindi ka magrereklamo. Also, no - hindi ka magbobottom because as much as I love you, hindi ko rin kaya maging top. Sarap ng tite mo eh, hehe.” _

_ Tumawa pa talaga.  _

Kaya naman, pumayag si Chanyeol sa kung anong gustong gawin ni Baekhyun.

Pero duda talaga siya. May kakaiba siyang feeling sa kung anong gagawin ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang secretive nito. May dumating na package kaninang umaga. Bubuksan na dapat ni Chanyeol pero agad kinuha ni Baekhyun ito at tinago sa likuran niya. Sabi nito, saka na daw niya papakita pag birthday niya na. 

Sa tingin naman ni Chanyeol, damit ito dahil mahilig umorder ng kung ano anong cheap na damit si Baekhyun sa Shopee gamit yung credit card niya. Minsan magugulat na lang siya at may magsesend ng email sa kanya about sa bill.

Pagtinignan naman ni Chanyeol kung anong binili ni Baekhyun, makikita niya na 200 pesos lang yung mga binibili nitong tshirt, mostly pantulog at pambahay. Wala talagang kaarte-arte. Minsan lang bumili ng magarbong bagay, pag lingerie na. 

So, sa tingin ni Chanyeol, surprise lang ito para sa kanya, damit or another lingerie ganon… 

Pero kinakabahan pa rin siya.

\---------

Bukas na ang birthday ni Baekhyun at aalis sila ng umaga para pumunta sa Tagaytay. Gusto niya kasi, simple lang. Kakain lang tapos uwi na. Pero sabi ni Chanyeol, dapat kahit isang araw man lang daw sila doon. Kaya nagpapack na siya ng bag niya gabi pa lang para hindi na siya maghahanap bukas. 

Naglagay na siya ng mga damit niya pati na rin mga toiletries na gagamitin nila ni Chanyeol. Nasa isang bag lang lahat para hindi na maraming dadalhin. 

Birthday niya bukas kaya naman hindi niya pwedeng kalimutan yung surprise niya para kay Chanyeol. Dapat, si Chanyeol ang may surprise sa kanya pero hindi naman yun ang habol ni Baekhyun. Gusto niya yung pleasure na makukuha niya sa surprise niya para bukas. Kaya naman sa lahat ng pwede niyang malimutan, hindi pwede malimutan itong bag na ito. 

Nilagay na ito ni Baekhyun para hindi na pakialamanan ni Chanyeol. Hindi kasi ito mahilig mag ayos ayos ng mga damit, laging si Baekhyun ang gumagawa nitong mga to. Kaya sure naman siya na hindi pakikialamanan ni Chanyeol yung bag.

Lumabas na si Chanyeol galing sa CR sa nagpunas ng basang buhok. “Done na yan? If yes, tara na… We should get to sleep, maaga pa tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Yes po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at sinara na ang isang maleta. Isang body bag lang para sa kanilang dalawa kasi isang araw lang naman sila, besides - maliit lang din naman yung bag.

Pagkasara nito, chinarge na ni Baekhyun yung power bank niya at saka humiga sa kama. Si Chanyeol, pinatuyo lang yung buhok gamit yung hair dryer tapos tumabi na rin kay Baekhyun.

Hinatak niya ito papalapit sa kanya at saka sila nagkumot dahil malamig na yung hangin na buga ng aircon.

“Excited ka ba para bukas?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. “Siyempre, I love celebrating birthdays. Tsaka tayong dalawa lang naman which is peaceful and fun.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, habang inaamoy yung mabangong aftershave scent nito.

“You always like simple things, baby… I'll give you something nice soon kahit na ayaw mo, you deserve to treat yourself sometimes. Ang busy mo na nga sa clinic mo tapos hindi mo pa iti-treat yung sarili mo paminsan-minsan?” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Reminds me of the the time I proposed to you.”

Natawa si Baekhyun dahil bago siya umoo kay Chanyeol, pinagalitan niya muna ito dahil nirentahan ni Chanyeol ang isang yatch sa Manila Yatch Club para lang magdinner sila sa dagat at doon magpropose. Romantic, oo. Pero magarbo at ayaw sa lahat ni Baekhyun nung ganon. Ayaw niyang masyadong malaki yung gastos kasi si Chanyeol, bumili na ng clinic para sa kanya. Hindi na niya kailangan pa gumawa ng ganoong mga bagay para lang kay Baekhyun.

“Hmp, bala ka. Tulog na ko, excited ako eh - tagal ko di nakapunta ng Tagaytay.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol bago hinalikan ang noo nito.

“Okay. Goodnight, baby. Love you.”

“Night, mahal. Love you too.”

\--------

Maagang nagising yung dalawa at nagluto si Chanyeol ng breakfast nila dahil ayaw na nilang bumaba pa mamaya para kumain. Light breakfast lang dahil gusto nila mag-brunch mamaya sa restaurant sa Tagaytay. Nilagay na ni Baekhyun yung gamit nila sa likod ng kotse at saka lumapit kay Chanyeol.

“Baby, good morning, happy birthday.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa noo. Ngumiti si Baekhyun at hinalikan si Chanyeol sa labi bago sinilip yung niluluto nitong toast. 

“Thank you, mahal… Penge ako isa.” Binigyan siya ni Chanyeol ng toast na may peanut butter at umupo siya sa stool. Pagkatapos nila kumain, agad silang pumunta sa sasakyan para magdrive na papunta sa Tagaytay.

Around two hours, nakarating sila sa Tagaytay at agad naman silang naka-settle down sa private room nila. Private dahil wala silang mga kapitbahay. Talagang nirentahan ni Chanyeol yung buong rest house para lang sa kanila. Hindi naman na umangal si Baekhyun dahil isang araw lang naman daw sabi ni Chanyeol. May jacuzzi sila sa may private balcony that overlooks Mt. Taal. Tapos hindi naman masyadong makapal ang fog kasi summer. It’s the perfect time for them to relax in this slightly cool weather. 

Once they’ve settled down, pumunta sila sa restaurant near the rest house at kumain ng lunch. Siyempre, dahil bida-bida si Chanyeol, pinakanta niya pa yung mga server ng happy birthday kay Baekhyun na sobrang namumula dahil sa hiya.

Pagkatapos magblow ng cake at kumain, they started walking around the place. Wala silang specific na gagawin kundi ang maglibot at pagurin yung sarili nila dahil ito yung gusto ni Baekhyun for his birthday. Pero, ang problema, sobranng haba ng paglilibot nila, sobrang rami na rin nabili ni Chanyeol ng kung ano-ano. Puro souveniers para sa mga kaibigan nila at mga hindi kailangan na bagay. Hindi na siya tinutulan ni Baekhyun kahit pa bumili siya nung penguin na balloon na hindi tumutumba kahit na suntukin pa pababa. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang tawag don pero sabi ni Chanyeol, ilalagay niya daw ito sa jacuzzi mamaya. 

Dinner rolled by at pumunta naman sila sa mas romantic side ng Tagaytay and had a romantic dinner. Very peaceful yung ambience at perfect for the both of them. Tinagalan talaga nila yung pagkain dahil outdoor restaurant yung lugar at kitang-kita yung magagandang bitwin sa kalangitan. 

Mapupuno na rin yung cellphone ni Baekhyun sa dami ng picture na kinuhaan niya. Puro selfie nila ni Chanyeol. 

Around 9 PM, nakabalik sila sa resthouse and Chanyeol suggested that they try out the jacuzzi. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na gusto lang ni Chanyeol ilagay yung penguin balloon niya doon. Pagkainit nung jacuzzi, they both stepped in and cuddled on the hot water habang nagkukwentuhan about their day and what they enjoyed the most.

“Wait! Yung balloon ko.” Ani ni Chanyeol at kinuha yung penguin na balloon niya at nilagay sa tubig. Natawa sila dahil lumutang lang ito sa tubig at umikot ikot. It’s so dumb pero nakakatawa - pero parehas silang nagulat nung pumutok yung balloon.

“Hala.” 

Natawa si Baekhyun sa reaksyon ni Chanyeol dahil parang ang lungkot lungkot nito. “Sabi sayo wag mo na ilagay! Mainit yung tubig!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at yumakap kay Chanyeol na inikot rin yung mga braso niya sa katawan ni Baekhyun.

“Si Pingu… Bibili na lang ulit ako bukas. Iuwi natin sa bahay para naman may decoration tayo,” Sabi ni Chanyeol at iniripan lang siya ni Baekhyun. “By the way, sabi mo may surprise ka sa akin.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Ready ka na ba?”

“Oo! To be honest, kanina ko pa inaanticipate. Kala ko naman dun tayo mag-aanuhan sa may restaurant para surprise.” Nakatanggap si Chanyeol ng hampas sa dibdib niya. 

“Masyado ka talaga! Dito ko gagawin yung surprise. Pero ready ka na ba talaga? Walang ayawan ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pinatay yung jaccuzzi tub. Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol hanggang sa tumayo na sila parehas at nagtuyo ng katawan. Pumunta na silang dalawa sa kwarto at kinakabahan na si Chanyeol sa kung anong surprise sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Dito ka lang. May susuotin lang ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at humiga si Chanyeol sa kama.

_ Sabi na damit eh.  _

Sinuot ni Baekhyun sa loob ng CR yung lace robe niya na color black. Tinali niya ito sa harap niya at inayos ang itsura sa salamin. Lumabas siya at ramdam niya agad yung malagkit na tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

“Mhm, you’re so pretty naman, birthday boy.” Ani ni Chanyeol at pumunta si Baekhyun sa may bag nila ay kinuha ang isang plastic. Nilapag niya yung black na plastic sa may bed at tinignan ito ni Chanyeol.

“Yan ang surprise ko sayo at ang magsisilbing gift mo sa akin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Tumayo siya at kinuha yung plastic sa may paanan niya at narinig nya yung tunog ng metal.

Agad binuksan ni Chanyeol yung plastic at nakita ang laman nito sa loob.

Hand and foot cuffs.

“Baekhyun… Surely you would be the one to wear these right?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun habang nakangiti. 

“You’re gonna wear that. Basically, you’re gonna be my birthday gift.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umupo sa lap ni Chanyeol. Inagaw niya kay Chanyeol yung hand cuffs at tinulak pababa si Chanyeol. Napahiga si Chanyeol at naramdaman niya na tinatali ni Baekhyun yung mga kamay niya sa mga kahoy na riles ng kama.

“W-Wait, Baekhyun - you said hindi ako magbobottom.”

“Hindi nga. Just go with the flow okay?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at sinigurado na mahigpit ang pagkakatali ni Chanyeol dahil baka magwala ito mamaya sa gagawin niya. 

“Okay but just promise me na I’ll like this.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Tumango si Baekhyun at hinalikan siya sa labi. “I promise, mahal.” Ani ni Baekhyun at saka pumunta sa paanan ni Chanyeol. Tinali niya yung bawal paa ni Chanyeol sa magkabilang side ng kama para hindi ito makagalaw mamaya at saka bumalik sa pagkakaupo niya sa lap nito. 

Nakahubad si Chanyeol since kagagaling niya lang sa jacuzzi at natutuwa naman si Baekhyun sa reaksyon ng nobyo niya dahil halatang excited ito. Wala pa silang ginagawa pero medyo tumataba na yung tite nito. 

Kinuha ni Baekhyun sa gilid yung lavender scented massage oil at kinagat ang labi niya habang nakatingin sa malaking katawan ni Chanyeol. Bato-bato ang katawan nito, sagana sa work out - kabaliktaran ng kay Baekhyun na payat lang at pataba ng pataba dahil mahilig kumain. Kung hindi nakatali ito ngayon, baka binalibag na niya si Baekhyun.

Nilagyan ni Baekhyun ng oil yung mga daliri niya pati yung kahabaan ni Chanyeol at saka dahan-dahan na hinagod. Napakagat naman ng labi si Chanyeol habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na himasin yung malaki niyang tite.

Ito ba yung surprise ni Baekhyun? Bibigyan niya si Chanyeol ng masarap na gabi? If so, then ito na ata ang paboritong surprise ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi nagtagal, sobrang tigas agad ng tite ni Chanyeol - halatang libog na libog dahil matagal din hindi nakascore.

Naglagay ulit si Baekhyun ng oil sa kamay niya at ikinalat sa buong torso ni Chanyeol. Hinilot niya ito ng marahan at unting landi. Halatang gusto lang nitong mahawakan ang dibdib at matigas na abs ni Chanyeol. Pero katulad nung first time nila, ganoon pa rin kasarap ang hilot ni Baekhyun. Tama lang ang diin pero nakakapang-akit bawat hagod, pakiramdam ni Chanyeol parang gusto na lang niya makawala sa mga cuffs na ito at tirahin si Baekhyun hanggang sa di ito makalakad bukas.

Umibabaw si Baekhyun at saka hinalikan ang leeg ni Chanyeol. Pinupog niya ito ng halik pati na rin ng marka para naman maging birthday gift na talaga niya ito. Si Chanyeol naman, mahinang umuungol dahil sa lambot ng labi at dulas ng dila ni Baekhyun sa balat niya. Hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang mga labi ni Chanyeol at pinasok yung dila niya sa loob ng bibig ng nobyo.

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang tunog ng bakal at tinignan ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol na gustong makawala para mahawakan siya.

“Bawal, mahal…” Bulong ni Baekhyun sabay halik ulit. Sobrang init at dulas ng halikan nila, parang dahan-dahang dinadala si Chanyeol sa langit. Pero bago pa siya madala, humiwalay na si Baekhyun at bumalik sa pwesto niya sa may balakang ni Chanyeol.

Hinawakan nito yung tite ni Chanyeol at hinagod ng isang beses bago binitawan.

“Fuck- mahal, don’t be a tease.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na napapikit habang naghihintay ng kasunod. Hinawakan ulit ni Baekhyun yung tite ni Chanyeol at hinagod ng madiin. Isang beses lang at binitawan ulit ni Baekhyun ito. 

Tumaas ng onti ang balakang ni Chanyeol, na para bang hinahabol niya yung kamay ni Baekhyun. “P-Puta…”

Walang sabi man lang, yumuko si Baekhyun at dinilaan ang ulo ng titi ni Chanyeol. Umungol ito at tumaas nanaman ang balakang sa kama. Malakas na ang tunog ng metal sa mga bed post dahil halatang gusto ni Chanyeol kumawala para hawakan ang ulo ni Baekhyun at tirahin ang bibig niya. Pero hindi pwede, si Baekhyun ang masusunod ngayon.

“Bawal ka labasanan, mahal… Pag nilabasan ka, hindi mo ko pwede hawakan pagkatapos. One month no sex pag hindi mo pinigil.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang malanding pinaglalaruan ang precum sa slit ng burat ni Chanyeol na sobrang tigas at nakatayo na. 

“Fuck, baby naman eh… Don’t be like this-”

“Birthday ko diba? Ako ang masusunod… Or ayaw mo ba ibigay to sa akin as a gift?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol. “N-No.. I’ll be good… Di ko ilalabas.”

“Yes… Thank you, mahal.” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng pabulong at yumuko ulit. This time, sinubo niya yung ulo at inikot ikot niya sa loob ng bibig niya habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. Matindi rin ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na pinipilit nitong bayuhin yung bibig niya. 

“No… You can’t fuck my mouth.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napaungol na lang si Chanyeol sa sobrang dismaya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito si Baekhyun. Why is he suddenly into BDSM? Oo, napag-usapan nila ito once or twice and they both said na willing sila i-try ito pero hindi naman inexpect ni Chanyeol na ngayon na agad. Besides, he is the dom in this relationship kaya bakit sunod sunuran lang siya kay Baekhyun? Ah… birthday nga pala nito.

Dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang gilid at saka jinakol ulit si Chanyeol. This time, hindi lang isang beses and hagod niya kundi maraming beses. Pero, masyadong maluwag yung butas na ginawa niya sa kamay niya kaya hindi masyadong maramdaman ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal… Mahal please, let me fuck your fist…” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero umiling si Baekhyun.

“Subukan mo lang, iiwan kitang nakatali jan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. Sobrang hot ng nobyo niya ngayon. Wala itong suot liban sa robe niya na lace, kaya kitang kita yung maputing balat nito sa ilalim. Gustong hawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pero hindi niya magawa. Ni hindi niya nga matukod yung paa niya dahil nakatali ito sa dulo ng kama.

Nakaramdam si Chanyeol ng init sa tiyan kaya naman lumakas ang mga ungol niya at naramdaman ni Baekhyun yung pagpulso ng burat nito sa kamay niya. Binitawan ulit ito ni Baekhyun at napapikit si Chanyeol. Shit, binibitin bitin siya ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit? Masakit ba? Gusto mo na bang labasan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang ginagapang si Chanyeol. 

“Oo, please- please let me cum.”

“Kahit anong pagmamakaawa mo jan, hindi ka pwedeng labasan hanggang hindi ko sinasabi. Imbis na umungol ka dyan, kainin mo na lang yung butas ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan ang robe niya. Umakyat siya hanggang sa mukha ni Chanyeol at binaba ang sarili sa naghihintay na dila nito.

Bihira lang nilang gawin ito dahil natatakot si Baekhyun na baka hindi makahingi si Chanyeol pero ngayon, sobrang confident niya at sobrang domineering ng presence, parang dinadaig si Chanyeol.

Hindi nga bottom si Chanyeol pero wala siyang kalaban laban sa nobyo niya habang kinukuskos nito yung butas niya sa dila ni Chanyeol. Napaungol si Baekhyun ng ipasok ni Chanyeol yung dila niya sa loob ng butas niya inikot ikot ito hanggang sa sobrang basa na ng butas ni Baekhyun.

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang sarili para makahinga si Chanyeol. Napangiti siya dahil basa na yung baba at yung mga labi ni Chanyeol pati na rin ang pisngi niya. “Ang sarap naman, mahal…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at napakagat ng labi ng bilisan ni Chanyeol ang labas pasok ng dila niya sa masikip na butas ni Baekhyun.

Kita rin ni Baekhyun na nag-eenjoy si Chanyeol dahil kanina pa tumutulo yung precum niya sa tiyan niya dahil sa sobrang kalibugan.

Lumayo si Baekhyun at hinabok agad siya ni Chanyeol. “Mahal… Fuck, balik ka dito. I want to taste you pa.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero umiling si Baekhyun. 

“Ako ang masusunod dito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nilagyan yung mga daliri niya ng oil. Pinanood ni Chanyeol na ipasok ni Baekhyun kaagad yung dalawang daliri niya sa sariling butas at buksan ito para lang kay Chanyeol. Tangina, sobrang sexy at nakakalibog ni Baekhyun habang finifinger nito ang sarili sa tapat ni Chanyeol. 

“You see this, mahal? Bawal ka labasan sa loob nito mamaya… Hindi ka pwedeng labasan hanggang sa hindi ko sinasabi- fuck… Ahhh.” ungol ni Baekhyun habang kinakantot ang sarili gamit ang mga daliri niya. Narinig ni Baekhyun ang kalampag ng bakal at ngumiti kay Chanyeol.

“Ba’t gusto mong kumawala? Gusto mo ko matikman no? Gusto mo ikaw ang kumantot sa akin gamit yang daliri mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol at tumingin sa kanya na para bang nagmakakaawa. 

Natawa si Baekhyun at hinugot palabas ang tatlong daliri bago pinosisyon ang sarili sa taas ni Chanyeol. Dahan-dahan niyang ibinaba ang katawan kanggang sa maramdaman niya ang pagbaon ng malaking tite ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang iginigiling ang balakang hanggang sa maramdaman niya na pasok na ang kabuuan ng burat ni Chanyeol.

Malalim ang ungol ni Chanyeol dahil sa sobrang sikip ng butas ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Madulas, masikip, mainit, at basa. Ang sarap talaga ng surprise ni Baekhyun para sa kanya.

Bigla namang hinugot ni Baekhyun ang tite ni Chanyeol palabas at iniwang naka-tengga yung tite niya.

Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol ng masama, “Baby, please - don’t be a tease anymore… Kanina pa kita gustong tirahin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero umiling si Baekhyun at pinasok ulit yung burat ni Chanyeol.

Umungol si Chanyeol at napapikit pero yung sarap ng pagtaas baba ni Baekhyun sa tite niya ay mabilis nawala dahil inangat nanaman ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya.

“Shit shit… Baekhyun, please.” 

Kung hindi lang nakatali ang paa’t kamay ni Chanyeol, matagal ng nasampolan ang fiance niya pero wala siyang magawa dahil nag-agree siya rito. 

Nung akala ni Chanyeol ay magtatagal na yung sarap dahil matagal-tagal ng kinakantot ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya gamit ang tite ni Chanyeol, galit ang tono ng ungol ni Chanyeol dahil umalis nanaman si Baekhyun sa tite niya. 

Umupo ito sa tabi niya at hinimas himas ang dibdib niya. Diniinan rin yung hagod sa masakit niyang puson na kanina pa gusto makaraos.

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun yung tite ni Chanyeol at hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol na kantutin yung nag-iisang bagay na nagbibigay sa kanya ng sarap pero binitiwan agad ito ni Baekhyun.

“Ang kulit mo naman.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at dinilaan ang ulo nito bago hinawakan ulit.

“Putangina-” Ang lakas ng ungol ni Chanyeol dahil biglang hinawakan ni Baekhyun yung burat niya at hinagod ng mabilis. Ang init at ang dulas ng kamay ni Baekhyun, iniisip na lang ni Chanyeol na butas ni Baekhyun yon para makuha niya na yung gusto niya pero kulang.

Hindi sapat yung kamay lang ni Baekhyun, gusto niya yung butas ni Baekhyun katulad ng kanina.

Pero kahit na ganon, nararamdaman na ni Chanyeol na unting unti na lang ay lalabasan na siya. Ramdam din ito ni Baekhyun dahil pumupulso na yung matabang burat ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. 

Nung malapit na malapit ng labasan si Chanyeol, binitawan ni Baekhyun ang tite niya at pinanood si Chanyeol na umungol at magwala habang nakatali sa kama. Yung balakang niya ay pilit na tumataas para habulin yung kamay ni Baekhyun. 

“Ahhh- ahh- putangina- shit, please Baekhyun… Please patapusin mo na ko, fuck…” Ungol ni Chanyeol na nagmamakaawa dahil malapit na siyang labasan pero kanina pa siya binibitin ni Baekhyun.

“Ayoko nga…” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinaglalaruan yung sensitive na ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal - please, gagawin ko lahat ng gusto mo after this - please lang… Patapusin mo lang ako- ahhh tangina.” Ungol ni Chanyeol habang hinahatak yung mga kamay at paa niya nung biglang hagurin ni Baekhyun yung tite niya ng mabilis.

“Pigilin mo yan. Pigilan mo yan, Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Paano pipigilan ni Chanyeol? Hinahagod ng madiin at mabilis ni Baekhyun yung tite niya- paano niya pipigilan?

Kaya naman hindi niya napigilan ang sarili at nilabasan sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Sumirit yung tamod niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun pati sa sarili niyang dibdib. Malakas ang ungol ni Chanyeol pero hindi naman nagsalita si Baekhyun habang tinutulungan ang fiance na makaraos.

Nanginginig pa ang katawan ni Chanyeol pero nagsalita na agad si Baekhyun.

“Sabi ko pigilan mo. Pero since gustong gusto mo labasan, edi isa pa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ang oversensitive na tite ni Chanyeol at hinagod.

Napasigaw si Chanyeol dahil oversensitive na siya at katatapos niya lang labasan. Gumagalaw na yung kama dahil sa sobrang pagpipiglas ni Chanyeol sa mga tali pero hindi siya makaalis. Ang sakit na ang sarap nung ginagawa ni Baekhyun kaya naman pinipilit ni Chanyeol na pumiglas para mapigilan niya si Baekhyun. 

“Diba gusto mong nilalabasan? Edi palabasin natin yung kasunod.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pinasok sa bibig niya yung tite ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya pababa yung balakang ni Chanyeol para hindi nito maitaas habang dinidilaan yung ulo pababa.

Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay iiyak na lang siya sa sobrang sensitivity at hindi man lang siya binigyan ng pagkakataon ni Baekhyun na lumambot muna. Matigas nanaman siya at patuloy parin si Baekhyun sa pagsalsal sa tite niya.

“Mahal… please. Tanggalin mo na to please.” Pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun habang sinisipsip yung ulo ng tite niya. Nakakaawa yung itsura ni Chanyeol. Para siyang iiyak na at ayaw naman ni Baekhyun yon… Kaya kahit na medyo alanganin, tumayo si Baekhyun at tinanggal ang mga hand cuffs ni Chanyeol. Tinanggal niya rin yung sa paa nito at hinatak siya pababa ni Chanyeol.

“Thank you, baby…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan siya. Akala naman ni Baekhyun ay okay na pero bigla siyang binuhat ni Chanyeol at binagsak sa kama. Pinili ni Chanyeol na ipadapa si Baekhyun at kinuha yung hand cuffs. Nilagay niya ito kay Baekhyun at hindi naman ma-process ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyayari. 

“Hey! No, Chanyeol- ako ang masusunod. It’s my birthday.” Ani ni Baekhyun na nakapout. 

Tinignan naman ni Chanyeol ang orasan, “It’s 12:01, it’s technically not your birthday anymore.”

_ Puta - yari nanaman si Baekhyun. Just when he thought na madadali niya si Chanyeol. _

Malakas ang ungol ni Baekhyun ng biglang ipasok ni chanyeol yung tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Sobrang taba at sobrang tigas ulit nito, para bang hindi nilabasan kanina lang.

“Your edging game was fun, pero ako na ang masusunod ngayon.” Ani ni Chanyeol at mabilis na binayo yung pwet ni Baekhyun. Napaungol si Baekhyun at napapikit habang tinatanggap lang lahat ng binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Bumabaon yung matabang tite nito sa kanya at tumutunog na yung kama. Jusko, baka masira pa nila yung kama at pagbarin sila pero walang paki si Baekhyun. Ang sarap ng tite ni Chanyeol at miski siya kanina, gusto niya na lang kantutin ng tulot tuloy ang sarili pero hindi niya ginawa kaya ang sarap nito ngayon.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya, hindi na makapagsalita dahil sa sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman. Hindi na mabibitin yung sarap katulad ng kanina. 

Ang laswa ng mga tunog na ginagawa ng katawan nila pero hindi pwedeng si Chanyeol lang ang mapahiya sa kanilang dalawa. Kanina, sobrang hiya niya dahil nagmamakaawa na siya at halos maiyak na siya pero hindi siya pinakikinggan ni Baekhyun. Kaya ngayon, siya naman ang babawi.

Hinugot niya palabas ang tite niya at tumayo sa gilid ng kama. “Stand up. Labas don sa balcony.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at naglakad sila papunta sa balcony. Tinulak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa mataas na railing at kinapitan ang malambot na buhok ni Baekhyun.

“Ahhh- tangina.” Ungol ni Baekhyun ng mabilis na ipasok ni Chanyeol yung tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

“This is what you like, right? Gusto mong may nakakakita sayo habang tinitira ka… You’re a perverted little slut.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ng isang sumisigaw sa sarap na Baekhyun.

Yung ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol ay kanina pa tumatama sa prostate ni Baekhyun at pakiramdam niya, iiyak na siya sa sobrang sarap. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol gamit ang isang kamay yung buhok ni Baekhyun at hinatak ito habang mabilis na tinitira ang butas niya. Yung kabilang kamay naman ay napunta sa puson ni Baekhyun na nakaumbok na sa tuwing ipapasok ni Chanyeol ng madiin yung tite niya.

Bigla namang pinisil ni Chanyeol yung puson ni Baekhyun at napaiyak si Baekhyun sa sarap. Kakaiba yung pakiramdam na yon at para na siyang mababaliw. Hatak ni Chanyeol yung buhok niya tapos bumabaon yung malaking tite nito sa pwet niya, sabay na rin yung pag diin niya sa puson ni Baekhyun.

“Gustong gusto mo yung may makakakita sayo eh... Hindi ka ba nahihiya? Yung mga staff sa kabilang bahay, rinig na rinig na kung gaano ka kaputa para sa tite ko. Hindi ka ba nahihiya dahil pinapakita mo kung gaano ka kalibog para sa tite?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at naramdaman niya yung pag-iling ni Baekhyun.

“H-Hinde - ahhh! Gusto ko makita nila k-kung gaano ako k-kaputa para sa tite mo.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol.

“Pwes, isigaw mo pa yung pangalan ko para alam na rin nila kung sinong kumakantot sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at mabilis na tinira si Baekhyun. Halo-halong sarap na ang nararamdaman nila, kanina pa rin tumutulo yung tite ni Baekhyun dahil gusto niya na labasan.

Napasigaw si Baekhyun nung abusuhin niy Chanyeol yung prostate niya and at this point, alam na ng mga staff sa kabilang rest house yung pangalan ni Chanyeol.

“C-Chanyeol! Mahal, please! Lalabasan na ko!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun at jinakol ni Chanyeol yung tite ni Baekhyun. Ilang hagod pa lang, sumirit na ang tamod ni Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol at kinakantot ni Baekhyun ang sarili pabalik kay Chanyeol. 

Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol at umungol nung pinutok niya yung tamod niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. 

Hinihingal silang parehas pero dinala ni Chanyeol papunta si Baekhyun sa CR at nilinisan. Talagang mahalaga kay Chanyeol ang aftercare dahil alam niyang pagod na si Baekhyun at hindi nito malilinisan ang sarili niya. 

Hiniga niya pabalik sa kama ang nobyo at hinalikan. 

“Pagod ka na?” 

“Opo… Pero, I enjoyed earlier. It’s exciting to see you like that. I think we should explore our sex life more…” ani ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol habang pinaglalaruan ang buhok ni Baekhyun, to compensate sa roughness niya kanina.

“Saan mo ba natutunan yung edging?”

“Kasi naglabasan yung mga blog and posts about bdsm and edging nung umorder ako ng toys para sa birthday ni JD. Kaya ayon, nabasa ko and I wanted to try it out. Did you like it naman ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango ulit ang nobyo.

“Yes, it was frustrating pero masarap. I’ll let you do that to me again, if I’m being honest.”

Malaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun, “Yay… Thank you, I was worried na magagalit ka or that you’ll be weirded out.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

“No, of course not. Never.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. “I love you, baby… Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, love you too. Also- sa honeymoon natin, I want to try more things, hehe…”

“Of course, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REGALO KO TO SAENYU TEEGANG NEYSHUN !!


	6. Barcelona

Tahimik na tao si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya talaga na bino-broadcast yung mga ganap sa buhay niya dahil gusto niya na private lang kung ano may yung nangyayari sa kanya o kaya sa pamilya niya. Kaya naman nung sinabi ni Chanyeol na gagawing garbo ang kasal nila at maraming pupunta, especially galing sa side ni Chanyeol na puro mga elitista, agad na nag “no” si Baekhyun.

Gusto niya nga na civil wedding lang para unti lang talaga tao pero ayaw naman ni Chanyeol non. Kaya they met halfway at nagkaroon ng maganda at mamahaling garden wedding na piling tao lang ang imbitado. Pamilya ni Chanyeol at pamilya ni Baekhyun, yung mga kaibigan nila - yun lang. Pumayag din si Chanyeol na unti lang yung papuntahin dahil yung ang gusto ni Baekhyun, para daw tipid sa reception. Wala naman bali kay Chanyeol kahit na isang libong tao yung pumunta, kaya naman niya pakainin yun kaso siyempre, pag may pamilya na, kailangan na sundin ang gusto ng asawa para hindi matulog sa couch.

Tapos ngayon, honeymoon stage na. Andami nilang regalong natanggap nung kasal kaya naliligo si Baekhyun sa rami ng mga regalo sa kanya. Spoiled na spoiled ng pamilya ni Chanyeol at halos bilhan na nga sila ng mga nito ng sariling bahay at lupa, something na ayaw ni Chanyeol dahil gusto niya, silang dalawa ang mag pundar ng sariling kanila. 

Ngayon, nasa airplane sila papuntang Barcelona. Sa lahat ng lugar, talagang Barcelona ang honeymoon nila. Siyempre, may fun way kung paano nila napagdesisyunan na Spain ang place nila for honeymoon. Pumili sila ng tig-limang lugar kung saan nila gusto pumunta tapos nilagay nila sa roulette. Kaya ayon - sa Barcelona sila maghohoney moon.

Itong si Chanyeol, isang magaling pala na planner, hindi naman niya nabanggit kay Baekhyun. Mayroon pala itong property sa Barcelona kaya naman pala malakas ang loob na sabihin na sa Barcelona sila. Hindi naman nagcocomplain si Baekhyun, excited nga siya kasi first time makakalabas ng Asia.

14 hours yung flight nila at so far, apat na oras pa lang sila rito sa loob ng plane. Buryong buryo na si Baekhyun. Madilim na kasi yung kanina na maliwanag na kalangitan, wala na siya halos makita sa labas ng bintana. Si Chanyeol naman, busy sa panonood nung kung ano man yung pinapalabas doon sa TV. First class ang upuan nila kaya may privacy dividers, malaki ang upuan at malaki ang leg room compared sa economy. 

Kumain na rin sila kanina for dinner dahil dinner time sila sumakay ng eroplano. 

“Mahal…” Yumakap si Baekhyun sa asawa na busy nanonood.

“Po?” Tanong nito at bumalik sa pinapanood habang nakayakap kay Baekhyun. “Nubayan pinapanood mo? Katamad naman niyan eh…”

“Lipat ko ba?”

“Ayaw ko manood.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinignan naman siya ng asawa niya. “Eh ano pala gusto mong gawin? Matulog ka na, 12 AM na… Tulog na yung mga tao dito.” 

Totoo nga, tulog na yung mga tao sa first class dahil apat na upuan lang occupied, di kasi afford ng marami ang first class seats. 

“Ayaw…”

“Anong gusto mong gawin ko?”

“Eh pansinin mo nga ako.” Nagmamaktol si Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. “Oh sige, pansinin kita.” Ani ni Chanyeol at pinatay yung pinapanood niya. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun na naka tingin sa kanya. 

“Ano yung mile high club?” Bulong ni Baekhyun at naubo naman si Chanyeol dahil sa biglang tanong ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki ang mata niya at tinignan niya si Baekhyun na nakatingin lang sa kanya, naghihintay ng sagot. “Saan mo muna nalaman yon?” Tanong pabalik ni Chanyeol at umayos ng upo niya.

“Nung nakaraan kasi, nagsesearch ako kung anong itsura sa first class seat kasi nga hindi pa ako nakakapagbook ng first class. Tapos may lumabas sa related searches yung mile high club. Nalimutan ko tanungin sa iyo eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. 

“It’s basically a term for sex on the plane. Ngayon na alam mo na, anong gagawin mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun ng matindi for a few seconds. 

“Do you want to join the mile high club?”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa paligid at nakita na nakasara yung mga privacy dividers at walang mga flight attendant na nag-lilibot. Kasi nga nasa first class sila, bali mag-bebell lang sila pag may kailangan sila, para walang palibot libot sa loob ng first class. 

“Ano ka ba, may tao sa may likod natin. Maririnig tayo, maingay ka pa naman pag kinakantot-”

“Hindi mo naman ako kakantutin eh… Reserve natin yun sa honeymoon… Suck kita.” Bulong ni Baekhyun at bigla namang hinawakan yung sweatpants ni Chanyeol. Napakagat si Chanyeol ng labi niya at kinuha yung kamay ni Baekhyun. “May makakakita sayo…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan yung nasa likod nila. Parang tulog naman ata ito dahil gabi na pero apat lang silang umo-occupy sa first class kaya layo-layo ang mga seats. 

Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun lang, tapos isa sa harap at isa sa likod. 

“Wala yan, mahal… Sige na please, tagal na kita di natitikman. Sabi ko dun dapat sa reception pero ayaw mo naman.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol. “Basta wag ka maingay…” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. Na-excite naman si Chanyeol ng onti dahil ang tagal simula nung huli siyang binigyan ni Baekhyun ng blowjob. Sobrang busy nila sa preparations ng kasal kaya naman wala na silang time para magsex. Si Baekhyun nga nagagalit na dahil kulang na kulang na sa dilig pero wala naman silang magawa. 

"B-Bat naman kasi sa reception, baby? Siyempre kailangan tayo sa main hall, tayo yung kinasal.”

Hindi na siya sinagot ni Baekhyun dahil tinanggal na nito yung kumot niya. Nilagay ito ni Baekhyun sa upuan niya. Dahil malawak ang leg room sa first class, kasyang kasya yung maliit na katawan ni Baekhyun sa may paanan at hindi ito nag-aksaya ng oras. Hinatak niya pababa yung sweatpants ni Chanyeol at nakita ni Baekhyun yung nakabakat na tite ni Chanyeol sa underwear.

Nilapit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya at dinilaan ang nananaba na tite ni Chanyeol. Nabasa yung underwear ni Chanyeol dahil sa dila ni Baekhyun at napakagat siya ng daliri dahil basang basa yung dila nito. Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya sa hita ni Chanyeol at binuka ito ng unti para ilagay yung sarili niya sa pagitan nito. Parang maliit na kuting na dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang kahabaan ni Chanyeol hanggang sa makita niya na sobrang tigas na nito agad. 

Bakat na bakat na yung ulo ng tite niya kaya naman sinubo ito ni Baekhyun kahit na nakasuot pa rin yung underwear ni Chanyeol. Napapikit si Chanyeol sa sarap dahil ang init ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil pinaglaruan niya yung ulo through the underwear at naramdaman niya yung precum na tumatagos sa cloth.

Binaba ni Chanyeol yung underwear niya at agad naman dumura si Baekhyun sa ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol at kinalat yung laway niya sa tite ni Chanyeol para madulas. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang baba ni Baekhyun at hinila siya pataas para halikan. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun yung paggalaw ng tite ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya nung sipsipin ni Baekhyun yung dila niya. Lumayo si Baekhyun at tinuon ang atensyon pabalik sa tite ni Chanyeol na naghihintay na para kainin ni Baekhyun. 

Biglang sinubo ni Baekhyun yung kalahati ng burat ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya habang sinisipsip at pinaglalaruan ito sa loob ng bibig niya. Nakahawak pa rin siya sa mga hita ni Chanyeol habang binababa taas ang ulo niya. Nakalmot na ni Chanyeol yung leather seat at tumingala dahil sa sobrang sarap ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Parang dinadala siya sa langit kada sisipsipin ni Baekhyun at didilaan ang tite niya. Nanginginig yung mga hita ni Chanyeol at nag-ttwitch rin yung burat niya sa loob ni Baekhyun kaya naman hinawakan niya ng dalawang kamay ang buhok ni Baekhyun at sinubsob ang asawa sa tite niya. 

Naluha si Baekhyun at binuka lalo ang bibig habang nahahalikan na yung base ng tite ni Chanyeol, sobrang laki nito sa loob ng bibig niya at bumabakat na yung korte nito sa lalamunan niya. Huminga siya ng malalim at pinisil ang hita ni Chanyeol. 

Alam naman ni Chanyeol kung ano ang gusto ng asawa kaya naman kumapit siya sa buhok nito at sinabunutan siya. Mabilis na tinira ni Chanyeol ang bibig ni Baekhyun at agad na tumulo ang laway sa bibig ni Baekhyun at napunta sa lapag. Sobrang taba, bigat, at laki ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob ng bibig niya at tumatama ang ulo nito sa likod ng lalamunan niya kaya naman hindi maiwas yung pagtulo ng laway ni Baekhyun habang tinitira ni Chanyeol yung bibig niya.

Si Chanyeol, nakagat na ang labi sa sobrang pagtitimpi para hindi umungol. Natutulog ang iba nilang kasama sa plane at supposedly, ang mile high club ay sa CR ng eroplano pero napakatapang ni Baekhyun na nakaluhod ngayon sa tapat ni Chanyeol at subo-subo ang tite niya.

“Tangina, putang-puta ka nanaman sa tite ko… Talagang hindi ka makapaghintay na bumaba tayo - gustong gusto mo na ko tikman, baby?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at kahit na nahihirapan dahil sa laki ng nasa loob ng bibig niya, tumango pa rin si Baekhyun. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol at hinugot palabas ang tite nito bago sinalsal, “Fuck mo pa bibig ko… Kulang pa.” Ang malanding sabi nito kay Chanyeol kaya naman pinasok ulit ni Chanyeol ang burat niya at tinira ang bibig ni Baekhyun hanggang sa maluha ito. 

Magkakahalo na ang likido na nasa mukha ni Baekhyun. Yung luha niya na tumutulo habang kinakantot ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya ay nasa mga pisngi niya, yung laway niya na nagkalat ay nasa bandang baba niya at puno naman ng precum yung labi niya. 

Sobrang sarap ng bibig ni Baekhyun, halatang magaling sumubo dahil korteng korte na ang mga labi nito para yakapin ang burat ni Chanyeol, yung dila niya at kumikiskis sa ilalim ng tite ni Chanyeol at nararamdaman ni Chanyeol yung likod ng lalamunan niya sa ulo ng tite niya.

Hinugot ulit palabas ni Baekhyun yung tite ni Chanyeol palabas ng bibig niya at jinakol ito bago tinaas at tinikman ang bayag ni Chanyeol. Sobrang init ng puson ni Chanyeol at pakiramdam na lang niya ay puputok na lang yung tamod niya pero pinigilan niya ito at pinanood si Baekhyun pagluruan ang bayag niya. 

Biglang dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang mga bayag ni Chanyeol at sinubo ito, sinipsip hanggang sa mabaliw na si Chanyeol. Malalim na huminga si Chanyeol at aksidenteng napindot yung bell para magtawag ng flight attendant. 

Yung bell kasi, tutunog dun sa may cabin ng mga flight attendant kaya naman nung napindot ni Chanyeol yon, parehas sila napatigil. 

“Tangina mo…” Bulong ni Baekhyun dahil bigla siyang tinulak ni Chanyeol pababa nung bumukas yung pinto. Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung kumot at kinumutan yung hubad niyang lower half pati na rin si Baekhyun. Hinatak ni Chanyeol yung lamesa for dining para tuluyan na hindi makita si Baekhyun. 

“Hello po, sir… What can I help you with?” Ang tanong nung flight attendant na tumingin sa tabi ni Chanyeol, na para bang nagtataka kung nasaan na ang katabi nito.

“Can I get a bottle of w-water? N-Naubos na kasi yung kanina…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nautal dahil naramdaman niya na hinahagot ni Baekhyun yung tite niya sa ilalim ng lamesa at ng kumot. Buti na lang talaga at patay ang ilaw.

“Yes po, of course. Si Sir po ba na kasama niyo?”

Tumigil yung kamay ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng kumot.

“H-Ha?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Si sir po na kasama niyo, kailangan din po ba ng tubig?” Tanong nung flight attendant. 

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at humindi. “Hindi na, share na kami. CR nga ng CR yon dahil dami tubig na iniinom.” Palusot ni Chanyeol at ngumiti yung flight attendant bago umalis. Hinagod ulit ni Chanyeol yung tite niya at dinilaan yung ulo hanggang sa tumulo yung precum ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol nudges Bekhyun with his leg para patigilin ito kaso hindi siya nito pinapansin at pinaglaruan yung bayag niya.

Buti na lang maliit si Baekhyun at hindi halata sa ilalim ng lamesa, kundi - talagang mapapatalsik sila rito sa first class. 

Bumalik ang flight attendant na may dalang bote ng tubig. Inabot nung babae ito kay Chanyeol na parang constipated na dahil sa pagpipigil ng ungol. Nagpasalamat siya at nung makaalis na ang flight attendant at sumara na ang pinto, tinulak ni Chanyeol palayo yung lamesa at tinanggal ang kumot. Kitang kita ang malaswang ngiti ni Baekhyun habang sinisipsip niya yung ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol.

Gamit ang dalawang kamay, sinubsob ulit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa tite niya at kinantot ang lalamunan hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang mga luha ni Baekhyun na tumulo sa balat niya. Wala na siyang pake kung hindi makahinga si Baekhyun dahil lalabasan na siya at kailangan ni Baekhyun lunukin lahat ng ibibigay niya. 

Pinutok ni Chanyeol lahat ng tamod niya sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun at halatang nahirapan si Baekhyun lunukin ito. Hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at hinatak tinira ang bibig niya hanggang sa lumipas yung init na nararamdaman niya. 

Hinugot ni Chanyeol palabas ang tite niya at pinanood si Baekhyun na takpan ang bibig para umubo. Binalik niya ang tite niya sa loob ng underwear niya at sinuot ang sweatpants niya. Si Baekhyun, nanatiling nakaluhod sa lapag at doon lang napansin ni Chanyeol yung matigas niyang tite na naghihintay na parausin ni Chanyeol. 

“M-Mahal… Ako naman.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at humawak sa hita ni Chanyeol.

Napahinga na lang si Chanyeol ng malalim. “Mauna ka sa CR, susunod ako.”

Mile high club nga.

Agad na sumunod si Baekhyun sa gusto ni Chanyeol at naglakad papunta sa CR. Maya maya pa, sumunod na si Chanyeol sa CR at wala namang nagtaka dahil tulog naman lahat. Wala rin namang bantay sa may pintuan ng CR. Pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob at nakita na naghihintay na si Baekhyun para sa kanya. Pumasok sila sa loob ng cubicle at sinara ito. 

“Tuwad.” Ani ni Chanyeol agad na tumuwad si Baekhyun, habang nakahawak sa may wall. Binaba ni Chanyeol yung pants niya at pinanggigilan ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Hinampas niya ito ng isang beses at kinurot ng madiit bago may kinuha sa bulsa niya. Pinanood ni Baekhyun na kuhain ni Chanyeol yung wallet niya at kumuha ito ng isang sachet ng lube. 

“Talagang ready ka ah…”

“You wouldn’t believe it. I bought two bottles at lahat yon nasa bag.” Ani ni Chanyeol at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “D-Dalawang bote? Uubusin natin yon in one month? H-Hoy, anong akala mo sa akin? Cum machine?!” Bunghalit ni Baekhyun. Agad namang naputol yung sinasabi niya dahil pinuno na ni Chanyeol yung mga daliri niya ng lube at pinaglaruan ang butas ni Baekhyun na kanina pa naghihintay ng kung ano man na pumasok sa loob niya. 

Pinasok ni Chanyeol yung daliri niya sa loob at natuwa dahil halos hinigop na nung butas ni Baekhyun yung daliri niya. Halatang libog na libog na at halatang gusto na mapasukan. 

“Wait, upo ka dito.” Ani ni Chanyeol at ibinaba yung toilet cover. Umupo si Baekhyun doon at nag-lean patalikod. Itinaas ni Chanyeol yung dalawa niyang mga binti at binuka, bago pumagitna sa mga binti ni Baekhyun. Ipinasok niya ang pangalawang daliri at mabilis na tinira ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun, pinipilit na hindi umungol dahil ayaw niyang katukin sila dito ng kung sino man. Kaya kinagat na lang niya ang labi niya at pinilit na isara ito para walang kumawala na ungol.

Walang humpay si Chanyeol sa pagtira sa pwet niya, ipinasok pa nito ang pangatlong daliri at pinaikot sa prostate ni Baekhyun. Natuwa si Chanyeol dahil tumutulo na yung precum galing sa tite ni Baekhyun papunta sa tyan niya. 

“Tangina sobrang sarap mo… Pagkadating natin sa villa, kakantutin agad kita. Sobrang libog ka na ba kaya naisipan mo na tikman ako at magpatira dito sa loob ng CR?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at naluluhang tumango si Baekhyun. Oo, hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili.

Iniisip niya pa lang kung anong gagawin nila sa honeymoon stage ng relationship nila, nalilibugan na agad si Baekhyun dahil alama niyang lalaspagin siya ni Chanyeol at baka nga hindi na sila makaglibot dahil lagi na lang nakahiga si Baekhyun. Malaki ang kutob niya na hindi siya makakatayo ng ilang araw dahil sa gigil sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Dahil nga sa dami ng preparations nila, hindi na nila kinaya na magkaroon pa ng sexy times, kaya ngayong honeymoon na lang talaga sila magkakaroon ng time para sa isa’t isa. At alam ni Baekhyun ang sex drive ni Chanyeol. Sobrang taas nito at ni minsan, hindi ito kinakaya ni Baekhyun. Minsan, nakakatulog na lang siya pero hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol kaya naman tinatapos ni Chanyeol ang sarili kahit na tulog na si Baekhyun. 

Kinabukasan non, hindi na makalakad ng maayos si Baekhyun at pagtatawanan siya ng mga coworkers niya. At least siya nadidiligan, yun na lang ang panlaban ni Baekhyun sa kanila. 

Isang buwan, kasama si Chanyeol, sila lang dalawa, sa private property sa Barcelona kung saan walang ibang makakarinig sa kanila kundi sila lang - parang alam na ni Baekhyun na matutuyo siya.

Biglang dinakot ni Chanyeol yung tite niya at hinagod kaya naman hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapaungol. Tumigil si Chanyeol bago huminga ng malalim at nagpatuloy sa pagfinger kay Baekhyun.

“Baby, wag ka maingay. Pag may nakarinig sa atin, yari tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig gamit ang dalawang kamay. Nagpatuloy naman si Chanyeol sa pagkantot sa asawa gamit ang mga daliri niya. Inipit ni Baekhyun ang mga sigaw pati na ang mga ungol, at tumingin kay Chanyeol na para bang nagmamakaawa na sana ay hayaan na siya ni Chanyeol labasan. 

Nilaro ni Chanyeol ang prostate ng asawa at sinabayan ng pagjakol sa tite nito hanggang sa magkalat ito sa loob ng cubicle. Hinihingal pa si Baekhyun ng kumuha si Chanyeol ng tissue at pinunasan ang kamay niya, ang wall, ang butas ni Baekhyun - at saka itinapon ang tissue. Sinuot pabalik ni Baekhyun ang pants at si Chanyeol, lumabas ng cubicle at naghugas ng kamay. 

Lumabas silang dalawa sa CR na para bang walang nangyari.

\---------

“Grocery muna tayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na nakahiga na sa kama nilang dalawa. Malaki yung kama at malambot, kasyang kasya sila kung maglalampungan man sila. Kinakatakot lang ni Baekhyun ay yung paa nung kama dahil medyo elevated ito, baka kasi mabali ni Chanyeol.

“Yes. Tara?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Isang araw pa lang sila dito sa Barcelona. Gabi na sila nakarating kahapon kaya umorder na lang sila ng pagkain for dinner. Tapos, yung pangako ni Chanyeol na titirahin niya si Baekhyun pagkapunta nila dito, hindi na natuloy kasi parehas na silang pagod sa biyahe from airport to the villa itself, which is a three hour drive.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang susi ng sasakyan at sumakay na sila papunta sa grocery store. Si Chanyeol, alam ang lugar dahil nagstay ito dito a few years back for around two months because of a business meeting. Marunong na rin ito ng basic Spanish dahil nga dalawang buwan siya rito. Bukod pa don, nagtake rin si Chanyeol ng Spanish classes during his free time kaya medyo marunong ito magsalita ng espanyol. Hindi katulad ni Baekhyun na “putangina” lang yung alam sabihin.

Pagkadating nila sa grocery, kumuha si Chanyeol ng cart. Mag-gogrocery sila ng for a week, dahil gusto ni Baekhyun na fresh pa rin ang mga gulay na bibilin nila. Kung may gulay man sila na bibilhin dahil ekis na ekis si Chanyeol pag dating sa gulay. Carnivore nga daw siya kasi pati si Baekhyun kinakain niya. Nakatanggap naman siya ng malakas ng dagok sa asawa niya.

Kumuha na sila ng mga gagamitin nila, especially the necessities dahil wala silang stock sa villa. Sarado kasi ito at dinadalaw lang ng housekeeper once in two weeks para linisan. Bukod don, walang laman ito na mga household items. Si Baekhyun ready maging isang ganap na house husband at maglinis ng buong villa kahit na sobrang laki nito. Gusto niya kasi organized yung titirhan nila for a month. Ang panget naman kung isang buwan sila nakatira sa babuyan diba? Kaya naman bumili si Beakhyun ng mga cleaning supplies, unlike si Chanyeol na namimili ng size ng condom doon sa kabilang aisle. Siyempre alam ni Baekhyun na XL ito at ang pinipili ni Chanyeol ay flavor ng lube at condom dahil plain lang yung nadala nila galing Philippines.

“Mahal, gatorade? Ilang piraso – 8? Ang dami naman nito. Magwowork out ka ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tinignajn yung isang karton ng gatorade sa cart nila, katabi ng maraming mga pack ng karne.

“Hindi lang para sa akin yan.”

Nagkatinginan naman sila.

Ah okay.

Umiling na lang si Baekhyun nung tumawa si Chanyeol at naglakad papunta sa mga gulay. Hindi niya talaga alam kung bakit ganon kalibog yung asawa niya pero pagtyatyagaan na lang niya. Siguro baldado na siya pag-uwi nila ng Pilipinas. Magtataka ngayon lahat kung bakit kung sino pa yung physical therapist, siya pa yung hindi makatayo at paralisado.

Ibibintang na lang lahat ni Baekhyun sa butihin niyang asawa.

\----

Nakatulog si Baekhyun dahil hindi pa rin nakakapag-adjust yung katawan niya sa oras ditto sa Barcelona at halatang jet lagged pa siya. Si Chanyeol, hindi naman na natulog at tinapos na yung mga documents na kailangan niya isubmit para sa one month leave niya. Kung tutuusin, si Chanyeol na nga ang may ari na kompanya since yung tatay niya ang CEO kaso siyempre, hindi muna ibibigay sa kanya yon hanggang hindi siya nagkaka-anak. Kaya naman ngayon, magtatry silang magkaanak siyempre.

Sa lahat ba naman ng pagkakataon na naputukan si Baekhyun sa loob, bakit hindi pa siya nagkakaanak? Siyempre, siya ay naka birth control. Clean ang test results nila ni Chanyeol together kaya they’d rather not use a condom. Baekhyun likes it messy and Chanyeol likes it when Baekhyun is a mess. Ngayon, itinigil na ni Baekhyun ang birth control pills dahil nga gusto nilang itry ang magkaanak. Pero, kahit naman na mag birth control si Baekhyun, mababa ang chance na mag conceive siya kasi nga lalaki siya.

Kaya nung first time na ginawa nila, hindi nakapagconceive si Baekhyun dahil mababa ang chances. Kaya nga ngayon, nangako si Chanyeol sa sarili na uulit – ulitin hanggang sa hindi nabubuntis si Baekhyun. Kawawa ang pwet ni Baekhyun pero g paren.

“Ano po niluluto niyo, mahal?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at pinalupot ang mga braso sa katawan ni Chanyeol na nagluluto ng kung ano mang experiment ng asawa niya sa stove.

“Chicken po, baby. Favorite mo to the point na magkakaroon ka na ng pakpak. Urong ka, baka matalsikan ka ng oil.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umurong naman si Baekhyun at tinignan yung fried chicken. “Thank you po for the dinner. I love you.” Ani ni Baekhyun at umupo sa may dining table.

“I love you… Also, bukas – if you want to go take a dip, malinis na yung pool. Pinalinis ko na kasi alam ko naman na mahilig ka maligo sa mga pools. Don’t forget to put on sunblock though, the sun here is harsher.” Ang sabi ng mabait na asawa ni Baekhyun habang tinatanggal yung fried chicken sa kalan.

Nilagay niya ito sa harap ni Baekhyun at nag-isip si Baekhyun. “Mahal, dun tayo sa may labas kumain para fresh yung air. Please?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol shrugs, “Sige, kung saan mo gusto. You could bring that outside, I’ll bring the utensils and some wine. Love you.” Sabi nito at humalik sa noo ni Baekhyun na kinuha yung chicken at dinala sa may garden dining room. Bet niya kasi yung hangin dito sa may garden, mas clear at mas relaxing sa pakiramdam. Samahan ng unting wine, masarap na chicken at masarap na asawa, talagang sinong hindi marerelax?

Sumunod si Chanyeol sa kanya after a few moments na may dalang plates at some glasses. Nilagay ito doon ni Chanyeol sa lamesa at nagsimula silang kumain.

“How are you liking Barcelona so far? Are you liking it or do you want us to change countries? Ano ulit yung gusto mong puntahan, Paris?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun.

“Actually, I just dropped random places nung pumipili tayo ng lugar kung saan tayo mag hohoneymoon. Alam mo naman na kahit sa bahay lang tayo maghoney moon, masaya na ko. Every place is the best when I’m with you, no kidding.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na uminom sa kanyang wine glass.

“Really? I’m glad then. I feel the same way too, Mr. Byun-Park.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at tinapik yung baso ni Baekhyun gamit yung baso niya.

“Ehhh corny mo talaga kahit kailan, ba’t kita pinakasalan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at nagtampo naman kaagad itong si Chanyeol. Agad siyang sinuyo ng asawa at yumakap ito habang nilalanghap yung masarap na simoy ng hangin.

“Love you ulit.”

“Okay na, oo – ako na maghuhugas ng pinggan.” Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa naman ni Chanyeol. Siyempre, kung si Chanyeol nagluto, si Baekhyun naman ang maghuhugas.

\-----------

Ang init ng panahon. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung namatay ba yung aircon nila o ano pero sobrang init. Pawis na yung likod niya dahil makapal yung bed sheet pati na rin yung comforter. Tinignan niya yung aircon at umirap nung nakita niyang nakapatay. Pinatay nanaman ito ni Baekhyun dahil mabilis itong ginawin. Pag giniginaw na ito, imbis na magkumot, papatayin niya yung aircon kahit na alam niyang ayaw sa lahat ni Chanyeol yung naiinitan siya.

Imbis na matulog ulit, tumayo na lang si Chanyeol at nakita ang note ng asawa niya sa kanya.

_“I’m by the pool. Gumawa ako ng breakfast, kainin mo sa may poolside if you want. Love you.”_

Wow, ano naman kayang ginagawa ng asawa niya sa may pool? Talaga bang nagswimming ito katulad ng sinasabi ni Chanyeol kagabi? Mabilis na bumangon si Chanyeol at pumunta sa CR. Naligo siya ng mabilisan para mawala lahat ng pawis sa katawan niya at nagpalit ng bagong damit. Pagkatapos non, nag toothbrush siya at saka lumabas sa may likuran kung saan nandon ang swimming pool.

Naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa may poolside at umupo doon sa may lamesa na may payong. Nandun yung niluto ni Baekhyun na breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, tomatoes and some orange juice. Kakain na sana si Chanyeol kaso biglang narinig niya yung hampas ng tubig. Tumingin si Chanyeol sa likod niya at nakita na umahon si Baekhyun sa tubig.

Napatigil sa pagsubo ng tinapay si Chanyeol dahil kitang kita niya na umahon sa tubig yung sobrang sexy niyang asawa na naka pulang-swimsuit na para bang nang-aasar. Tumutulo pa yung tubig sa katawan nito at tamang tama yung pagsinag nung araw kay Baekhuyn, kitang kita kung gaano ka-sexy yung asawa niya. Maliit ang baywang tapos malapad ang balakang, tapos yung mga hita ay malaman at malambot. Yung malaki niyang pwet ay tumatalbog habang naglalakad siya at hindi namamalayan ni Chanyeol na halos tumulo na yung laway niya sa sobrang ganda ni Baekhyun.

“Mahal...”

Tinatawag na ba si Chanyeol ng langit? Nakikita na ba niya ang liwanag? O nagpapanggap lang na mabuting nilalang itong si Satanas at tinutukso si Chanyeol na hatakin na lang si Baekhyun papunta sa kanya para tirahin.

“Mahal!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. Napapikit si Chanyeol at tinignan ang asawa niya na nakatingin rin sa kanya. “Baek? W-What is it?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol na medyo nauutal pa.

“Anong what is it? Yung towel ko, inupuan mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at napatingin si Chanyeol sa upuan niya at nakita na nakaipit yung dulo ng tuwalya ni Baekhyun sa may hita niya. Umangay siya at kinuha ni Baekhyun yung towel niya at nagpunas ng katawan at ng buhok. Hinalikan siya ni Baekhyun sa pisngi at umupo sa tapat niya. “Good morning, mahal. Medyo lutang ka ata ngayon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“H-Hindi naman. Pinatay mo nanaman pala yung aircon.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa si Baekhyun. “Malamig kaninang umaga eh. Tsaka alam ko naman na hindi ka babangon hanggang malamig. Wala akong kasabay mag breakfast, hinintay kitang magising.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at uminom nung juice na nasa baso ni Chanyeol. 

“You could have just waken me up, at hindi mo na sana pinatay yung aircon. Ang init tuloy… I-Ikaw, ba’t ang aga mo naman magswimming?”

“Para hindi pa masyadong mahapdi sa balat yung araw. Hindi naman dapat ako magsswimming kaso nung tapos ko magluto, ang init kaya naisipan ko na lang mag swimming…” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at kumuha ng isang slice ng bacon. 

“Wait, inaantok ako…” Sabi ni Baekhyun nung biglang humangin. Nakakaantok nga yung lakas ng hangin kaya tumayo si Baekhyun para humiga dun sa pool bench na may payong rin para may silong doon sa mainit na araw. “Hey, you’re not done with your food. Mamaya ka na matulog at kumain ka muna.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun. Humiga lang ito at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung nang-aasar ba si Baekhyun o ano. Sobrang ganda ng katawan nito dahil malaman at gusto na siyang paglaruan ni Chanyeol. 

Pinigilan naman niya ang sarili at nagpatuloy sa pagkain nung almusal na ginawa sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ang phone at nag text pabalik sa mga messages ng family niya at kaibigan nila. 

Napatigil naman si Chanyeol sa pagsscroll ng cellphone niya nung umikot si Baekhyun at dumapa. Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun dahil ang tambok tambok ng pwet ni Baekhyun at parang tinatawag siya nito. Hindi na nakapagpigil si Chanyeol at uminom ng tubig bago lumapit doon sa may kinauupuan ni Baekhyun. 

“Mahal? Lagyan mo nga ng sunblock yung likod ko- nalimutan ko…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinuro yung sunblock na nasa may upuan. Hindi naman siya pinansin ni Chanyeol dahil umupo ito sa may paanan niya at hinimas yung mga binti niya. “Bilis na, mahal - ano bang ginagawa mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nung maramdaman niyang umaakyat yung mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa may pwet niya. Pinalo ni Chanyeol yung pwet niya at pinisil bago hinawakan sa garter at hinatak pababa.

“Hoy, umagang umaga, baka gusto mo naman na ipagpalipas muna yang libog mo.” Ani ni Baekhyun pero parang hindi naman siya pinapakinggan ni Chanyeol. Binaba ni Chanyeol yung underwear ni Baekhyun at saka binuka yung mga pisngi ng pwet niya. Kitang kita ang mamula mulang butas ni Baekhyun na nahihiya pa dahil nasa ilalim sila ng arawan tapos paglalaruan siya ni Chanyeol ng ganito. 

“Chanyeol… Mamaya na lang, please? Baka hindi ako makatayo buong araw.”

“Kakain lang naman kita eh… Sobrang sarap mo kanina pagkaahon mo, kala ko nananaginip ako…” Ani ni Chanyeol at umirap naman si Baekhyun. “Nagsswimming lang yung tao kung ano ano nag pumapasok sa utak mo… Bilisan mo na nga.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa si Chanyeol bago yumuko para dilaan ang butas niya.

Napapikit si Baekhyun at napahawak sa may bench dahil ang taba ng dila ni Chanyeol sa butas niya. Mahahabang pagdila, tapos ilalabas pasok yung dulo ng dila niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Napakagat si Baekhyun ng labi at umungol nung malakas na hampasin ni Chanyeol yung kaliwang pisngi niya. Natuwa naman si Chanyeol dahil umalog yung pwet ni Baekhyun, kaya naman hinampas niya parehas bago ipinasok yung dila niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. Napaungol si Baekhyun sa sarap at hinatak yung buhok ni Chanyeol papalapit sa kanya para mas lumalim yung pagkakabaon ng dila niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Sarap… Pasok mo pa.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at tumayo naman si Chanyeol at hinatak si Baekhyun paitaas.

Pinanood ni Baekhyun na humiga si Chanyeol sa bench at tinawag si Baekhyun. “Ride my face.” 

Tumigas naman yung tite ni Baekhyun dahil bihira nila gawin ito at tuwing gagawin nila, lagi siyang nilalabasan agad. Sobrang sarap kasi ng dila ni Chanyeol at halatang sobrang expert nito sa kainan. Kaya naman agad na umakyat si Baekhyun sa taas ni Chanyeol at humawak sa bench habang binubuklat ni Chanyeol yung pisngi ng pwet niya. Dinilaan ni Chanyeol yung butas ni Baekhyun at saka kinantot ito gamit yung dila niya. Natutuwa naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun dahil ang lakas ng ungol nito, alam na walang ibang makakarinig sa kanila. Masarap kasi sa pakiramdam ni Chanyeol kapag napapaungol niya ng malakas si Baekhyun, alam niyang nasasarapan ito at pati siya nasasarapan na rin.

Nilabas ni Chanyeol yung dila niya at hinampas nanaman yung pwet ni Baekhyun ng malakas. Sinabunutan ni Bakehyun si Chanyeol habang ginagalaw yung balakang niya para ikiskis yung butas niya sa dila ni Chanyeol. “Shit… Sarap, mahal.” Ungol ni Baekhyun habang binabasa ni Chanyeol yung butas niya ng laway. Hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol dahil dinilaan niya ang kamay niya at saka jinakol si Baekhyun. Napaiktad si Baekhyun at tumirik ang mga mata dahil sa sobrang sarap. 

“S-Sige pa… Mahal, lalabasan na ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun habang umuungol at kinakantot ang sarili sa dila ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol at jinakol si Baekhyun hanggang sa iputok ni Baekhyun lahat ng tamod niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol. “Mhm… Thank you, mahal…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinolekta yung kalat niya mula sa mukha ni Chanyeol, isinubo niya ang daliri at saka nilaplap yung asawa niya na hindi naman nagreklamo. Matamis ang tamod ni Baekhyun kaya sarap na sarap rin si Chanyeol. 

Pagkatapos non, humiga si Baekhyun sa taas ni Chanyeol at humikab. “Antok na talaga ako… Bigla bigla ka na lang nangangain dyan.”

Napasisgaw si Baekhyun nung bigla siyang niyakap ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol at binuhat. “Hoy putang-”

Too late na dahil tumalon na si Chanyeol habang buhat si Baekhyun sa swimming pool. 

\---------

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at tinignan ang asawa na nagluluto nanaman sa may stove. Nagpout si Baekhyun at naghintay na pansinin siya nito. Kaso, mahirap magtampo si Chanyeol.

Kung kay Baekhuyn, maya maya lang, okay na ang lahat dahil maliit na bagay lang naman yung pinagtatampo niya, kay Chanyeol - hinde. Bihira nga magtampo si Chanyeol pero sobrang hirap suyuin, yung tipong pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay makikipaghiwalay na lang ito pag magtatampo ito. 

Unting beses pa lang nagtampo si Chanyeol sa kanya at lahat ng yon, tandang tanda ni Baekhyun yung mga rason dahil nga ang hirap suyuin ng asawa niya. Lahat rin nung mga pagtatampo na yon, iisa ang dahilan. Selos. Okay, seloso ang asawa niya, sobra. 

Ayaw kasi ni Chanyeol na matagal na binibigyan ni Baekhyun ng atensyon yung ibang tao bukod sa kanya. Kahit nga sa mga pamilya at kaibigan, nagseselos si Chanyeol. Cute naman ito magselos pag ka close nila yung tao. Pero pag hindi nila kakilala yung pinagseselosan niya - yari na. 

Pag hindi nila kilala yung pinagseselosan ni Chanyeol, mapapansin na agad ni Baekhyun ang pagtataray nito. Masungit, nakakunot, nagdadabog, tapos hindi namamansin. Kahit ganon siya, pogi naman siya kaya niyayakap siya ni Baekhyun at hinahalikan. Pero, hindi ito namamansin agad. Pagnagtampo ito, mga ilang oras kaya nahihirapan si Baekhyun manuyo. 

Lahat naman ginagawa niya para mapansin siya nito, sadyang mahirap lang talaga suyuin ang isang Park Chanyeol kapag nagseselos.

“Mahal… Galit ka pa ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na naghihintay ng sagot. Wala naman siyang natanggap ni isang salita galing sa asawa niyang nagluluto ng carbonara. 

_Galit nga._

“Ano po bang ginawa ko?” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun at tumayo sa kinauupuan niya. Niyakap niya si Chanyeol sa may tyan at siningit yung ulo niya sa ilalim ng braso nito para tignan yung niluluto nitong pasta. “Tabi.” Malamig na tugon ni Chanyeol kaya nag pout si Baekhyun.

“Sungit sungit mo naman, baby… Wala naman akong ginagawang bad.” Ani ni Baekhyun at tinanggal ang pagkakapulupot ng mga braso niya sa tyan ni Chanyeol. “Ako na lang magluto, upo ka na don para di ka na galit.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at kinuha kay Chanyeol yung sandok. Inagaw naman pabalik ng asawa ni Baekhyun at inurong si Baekhyun papalayo sa may kalan. 

“Umupo ka na lang don, pwede ba?”

Napabuntong hininga naman si Baekhuyn at kumuha ng lang ng baso ng tubig. Ang hirap kasi kay Chanyeol, pag galit, hindi makausap ng maayos. Kaya bahala na muna siya magalit dyan, mamaya na siya sususyuin ni Baekhyun, baka may masabi pa silang hindi nila sinasadya. 

“Maya na ko kakain.” Ani ni Baekhyun pagkatapos uminom ng tubig. Tinignan naman siya ni Chanyeol. “Kung kelan kakain dun ka aakyat.” Ani nito pero hindi na siya pinansin ni Baekhyun. Mamaya na lang sila mag-uusap.

Sa totoo lang, alam naman talaga ni Baekhyun kung bakit nagagalit si Chanyeol at hindi sa ini-invalidate niya yung emotions ng asawa niya pero - hindi kasi worth it yung galit niya. Kaninang umaga, naglalakad si Baekhyun around sa property at nung mapadpad siya sa may gate, nakita siya nung nagjojogging nilang kapitbahay. Malaki ang property at layo layo ang bahay kaya bihira talagang magkita ang mga tao. Kaya naman nagtaka yung kapit bahay nila kung bakit may tao na dun sa bahay na usually ay wala namang laman.

Kinuwento ni Baekhyun na nandoon sila para mag honey moon at sakto namang nakita siya ng asawa niyang bagong gising na tumatawa silang dalawa kaya ayon - nagalit at nagtampo ito tapos kanina pa siyang umaga ganyan. Dinner na ngayon at galit pa rin ito kaya hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya ito susuyuin. Dapat siguro mamaya na lang niya ito kausapin pag hindi na ito galit.

Naiirita lang si Baekhyun dahil honeymoon na honeymoon nila, doon pa magseselos si Chanyeol. Bakit ba sila naghohoneymoon? Diba para magrelax? Diba para magsaya dahil finally, _kasal_ na sila. Hindi alam ni Bakehyun kung anong pinagseselos nito ni Chanyeol samantalang pinagkukwentohan nga nila Baekhyun yung honeymoon nila.

Pumunta si Baekhyun sa kwarto nila at humiga sa kama. Pinatay niya ang ilaw para makatulog na siya incase na antukin siya. Wala naman na siyang ganang kumain kahit na masarap yung niluto ni Chanyeol na carbonara. Alam niyang hindi naman siya papansinin nito kaya nakakatamad kumain.

Nagcecellphone si Baekhyun nung biglang bumukas yung pinto sa kwarto nila at bumukas din yung ilaw.

“Huy… Kain na, wag ka na muna matulog.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na may dalang tray ng pagkain. Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. _Wow, di ka na galit? Ganon pala yon, pag nagtatampo ka, magtatampo rin ako._

“Mamaya na… Antok na ko. Kumain ka na lang jan.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binaling ang atensyon sa cellphone at nanood ng mga tiktok. Nilapag ni Chanyeol yung tray doon sa may maliit na coffee table nila at umupo sa may kama. Maya-maya pa, lumapit na ito kay Baekhyun at pumailalim sa kumot. Dahan-dahan pa to pero hinagod niya na yung buhok ni Baekhyun at inamoy bago umisa ng halik. Hindi naman siya pinansin ni Baekhyun kahit na kinikilig ito, masarap kasi sa pakiramdam yung masuyo ng pogi niyang asawa. 

Patuloy na nanood si Baekhyun nung mga tiktok at maya-maya pa, naramdaman niya na yinakap siya nito. Ang bango ni Chanyeol dahil gamit nito yung usual niyang pabango. Favorite ni Baekhyun na amoy yun kaya kinikilig talaga siya lalo na nung hinila siya papalapit nito.

“Ayaw mo kumain?” Tanong ng asawa niya at bumulong talaga ito sa tenga niya. 

“Ayaw… Later na lang. Busog pa ako. Ikaw ang kumain na, ‘lam ko naman na favorite mo yan.” Ani ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol. “Maya na lang din ako kakain, sabay na tayo… Sleep ka na ba?”

“Di ko alam eh… Baka magpaantok na lang ako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa noo. “Stressed ka ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at pinisil pisil yung braso ni Baekhyun. 

“Oo.”

“Sorry na.” Ani ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ulit ang sintindo naman ni Baekhyun. “Hmp, bala ka jan. Gagalit ka sa akin eh wala naman akong kasalanan.” Ani ni Baekhyun na pinagpatuloy yung panonood ng mga tiktok videos. “I know, sorry na… I let jealousy get the best of me, I’m sorry. There’s no valid reason for me to be mad at you…” Malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol at ang unfair talaga ng mundo.

Hindi kaya ni Baekhyun na patagalin yung pagtatampo niya when it comes to Chanyeol dahil sobrang lambing nito manuyo tapos nagpapacute pa. Pogi na cute pa, anong panlaban ni Baekhyun don? Hindi niya kaya mag-inarte.

“Talaga. Isipin mo pinag-uusapan namin ay yung honeymoon natin tapos magseselos ka? Anong gusto mo gawin ko next time - huwag ko pansinin yung mga magtatanong sa akin kung sino ako?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tinignan ng masama si Chanyeol na umiling agad, nakapout pa - parang tanga.

“No. I’m sorry, baby… Forgive me na? Kain na tayo?” Tanong ng asawa niya at inirapan niya ito kaya naman mahigpit siyang niyakap nito. 

“Massage kita then bati na tayo?”

“Okay deal.”

\---------

Nagshower na si Baekhyun at ginamit niya yung shampoo ni Chanyeol dahil alam naman niyang gusto ni Chanyeol na ginagamit niya ito. Kahit na mabango yung palmolive pink niya, gusto ni Chanyeol ipagamit sa kanya yung tatlong libo niyang shampoo. Nagtuyo siya ng buhok habang naghihintay si Chanyeol sa taas ng kama. Mamaya na lang sila kakain after ni Chanyeol imassage si Baekhyun para hindi ito busog habang hinihilot. Pagkatuyo ng buhok, hindi na nagdamit si Baekhyun at instead, sinapinan yung kama nila ng maraming towel para hindi dumikit sa bed sheet yung oil.

“Buti na lang talaga dinala ko to.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan yung bag niya ng massaging oil. Si Chanyeol, pinalit yung ilaw, instead na yung maliwanag na white light, binuksan niya yung yellow wall light na nasa both sides ng kama nila. It set the ambience taos sinindihan na ni Chanyeol yung binili niyang lavender na kandila. 

“Coconut ba gusto mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at namimili ng oil.

“Sandalwood. Always.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na dumapa na at naghintay sa gagawin ng asawa niya. Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung paubos na na sandalwood oil at nilagay sa likod ni Baekhyun. Hindi kasing galing ni Baekhyun maghilot ang asawa dahil hindi naman ito masseur at lalong hindi naman ito physical therapist. Pero, marunong itong humagod at may diin yung mga kamay nito kahit na gentle. 

Nilagayan na ni Chanyeol ng oil yung likod ni Baekhyun at minasahe ng dahan-dahan. Ginamit niya yung mga daliri niya para hagurin yung maliit at fragile na likod ni Baekhyun. Napaungol naman ang asawa niya nung hagurin ni Chanyeol yung balikat niya. Immediately, nawala lahat ng tension sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Ang sarap ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol, kahit anong gawin niya sa katawan ni Baekhyun - okay lang sa kanya. 

Bumaba ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol sa mga balakang niya at priness niya ito para mawala rin yung tension. Napaungol ulit si Baekhyun dahil masarap yung diin ng mga kamay ni Chanyeol. “Diinan ko pa ba, baby?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umiling si Baekhyun. “Sakto lang…”

Napakagat si Chanyeol dahil hindi nakadamit si Baekhyun at nakatambad lang sa harapan niya ang hubad na katawan nito at kahit na gusto niya paglaruan yung pwet ni Baekhyun. Kaso, baka lalong magalit ito at hindi pa siya lalong makascore kaya Chanyeol skips the butt and massages down on Baekhyun’s legs. 

Binuka ni Baekhyun ang mga hita niya para mahilot rin ito ni Chanyeol at hindi naman niya alam na kanina pa nalilibugan yung asawa niya sa kanya. Itong si Chanyeol, kanina pa gusto na kainin ulit si Baekhyun pero maya maya na lang dahil baka maging warlord ulit ang asawa niya. 

“Mahal, diinan mo pa sa hita ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

_Okay, hindi na “Chanyeol”, “mahal” na ulit ang tawag nito sa kanya kaya baka okay na sila._

Hinimas-himas ni Chanyeol yung hita at binti ni Baekhyun at pinipisil ng madiin, hanggang sa marinig niya ang impit na mga ungol ni Baekhyun. Masarap ang hagod ni Chanyeol kaya sobrang narerelax na si Baekhyun. Ambango nung naghalong amoy ng mga scents sa loob ng room. Lavender, sandalwood, tapos yung pabango ni Chanyeol na laging nakakadagdag pogi points kay Chanyeol. 

“Talaga lang ha…” Ani ni Baekhyun nung pinatakan ni Chanyeol ng oil yung malambot niyang pwet at hinimas ng madiin. 

“Baby, can I try something?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun at tinignan siya from the side. “Ano?” 

“Do you trust me? I swear hindi siya masakit or anything. If anything, masarap siya and I’ve been wanting to try it with you. Is that okay?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at nag-isip naman si Baekhyun ng ilang segundo. “Sige… Ikaw bahala. I trust you naman.” Ani ni Baekhyun at napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. Finally, magagawa niya na rin yung matagal niya na balak kay Baekhyun.

“Tuwad ka…” Ani ni Chanyeol at ginawa naman ni Baekhyun yung gusto ng asawa niya. Once naka on fours na siya, naramdaman niya ang madulas na mga daliri at kamay ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya pati na rin sa butas niya. Pinasok bigla ni Chanyeol yung daliri niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at narinig niya yung pag-ipit ng ungol ni Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya inaasahan na fifingerin siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman na nahirapan si Baekhyun tanggapin yung dalawang daliri ni Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin siya sure kung anong balak gawin ni Chanyeol.

“Ah puta-” Napaungol si Baekhyun nung biglang galawin ni chanyeol yung prostate niya. Alam na alam ni Chanyeol kung nasaan yung prostate niya dahil ilang taon na rin naman siya tinitira nito - alam na nito kung nasaan yung mga lugar na mapapasigaw si Baekhyun sa sarap.

Malalim yung mga daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob niya at matataba ang mga ito kaya parang nababanat naman yung bukana ng pwet ni Baekhyun. “M-Mahal! Ahhh sarap niyan.” Ungol ni Baekhyun. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit bigla na lang finofocus ni Chanyeol yung atensyon ng mga daliri niya sa prostate ni Baekhyun. 

Matigas na agad yung tite ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang sensitive ng prostate niya at hindi niya maiwasan na tigasan kahit na fingers pa lang ni chanyeol yung gumagalaw sa loob niya. Bigla ring uminit yung paligid… Kanina, dahil bagong ligo si Baekhyun - malamig yung pakiramdam niya pero ngayon, para siyang sinisilaban dahil sa sobrang init nung room. Mababa lang rin yung setting ng aircon kaya hindi ito ganong malamig… pero hindi dapat ganito kainit.

Ang mga dulo ng daliri ni Chanyeol ay pinaglalaruan ang prostate ni Baekhyun, tinutusok ito at hahagurin ng unti bago malakas na kakantutin hanggang sa mapasigaw si Baekhyun sa sarap. Tumutulo na ang pawis niya at hindi niya namamalayan na tumutulo na rin pala yung tite niya sa may towel. 

Chanyeol is milking his prostate hanggang sa wala ng matira sa tamod ni Baekhyun, hanggang sa matuyo siya. Hindi aware si Baekhyun doon kaya naman natutuwa si Chanyeol tuwing may makikita siya na tutulo sa tite ni Baekhyun. Binuka niya daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at saka pinasok yung pangatlong daliri niya.

“S-Shit, C-Chanyeol - a-ano bang g-ginagawa mo? Ahhh- tangina…” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas ng asawa niya yung prostate niya. Naiyak si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap at kanina pa gumagalaw yung tite niya. Parang lalabasan siya na maiihi at hindi niya alam ang gagawin. Nanginginig rin yung mga tuhod ni Baekhyun at sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay hihimatayin na lang siya.

“Ang kalat mo, baby… Masarap ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at hinugot ang mga daliri niya palabas. Baekhyun is gaping kaya naman dumura si Chanyeol sa butas niya at ipinasok ito gamit ang mga daliri niya para paglaruan ulit yung prostate ni Baekhyun.

“Fuck, Chanyeol~ Sige pa, kantutin mo pa ng daliri mo…” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman sinunod ni Chanyeol ang gusto ng asawa niya at nilabas pasok yung mahahaba at matatabang niyang mga daliri, hanggang sa masubsob na si Baekhyun sa kama. Nakakapit na ito sa bed sheet habang tinitira ni Chanyeol yung butas niya at kitang kita ni Chanyeol ang pagbuka ng bibig nito at ang pagpikit ng mga mata ni Baekhyun habang may tumutulong luha. Kakaiba ang nagagawa ng mga reaksyon ni Baekhyun sa tite ni Chanyeol at kahit na gusto na lang niya ilabas ang tite niya at kantutin si Baekhyun, pinigil niya ang sarili. Kailangan labasan muna si Baekhyun bago niya ito kantutin.

“Ahhh shit! Tangina~” sigaw ni Baekhyun habang kinakantot ni Chanyeol ng tatlong daliri ang butas niya. 

“Chanyeol! Lalabasan na ko- shit shit shit…” Malakas na ungol at iyak ni Baekhyun kaya naman diniinan ni Chanyeol ang pagtira sa kanya at kitang kita ni Chanyeol kung paano labasan si Baekhyun ng hindi man lang hinahawakan ang tite niya. Sobrang daming tamod ang sumirit galing sa tite ni Baekhyun at nagkalat ito sa kam - walang silbi yung nilagay nitong towel. Kahit na tapos na labasan si Baekhyun, may tumutulo pa rin na tamod galing sa tite niya dahil sa overstimulation na ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa prostate niya.

“Mahal, please please please - tama na hindi ko na kaya - please, fuck!” Hinugot ni Chanyeol palabas yung mga daliri niya at saka tumayo. “Wait lang, may kukunin lang ako.” Ani ni Chanyeol at bumaba ng mabilis papunta sa kusina. Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung gatorade sa ref dahil kailangan ni Baekhuyn maging hydrated at baka himatayin na lang ito sa sobrang dami niyang nilabas.

Bumalik si Chanyeol sa kwarto nila at nakita si Baekhyun na nakahiga na lang sa gitna ng kama, puno ng tamod at langis ang katawan pero hindi na makagalaw dahil tumutunog pa rin ang tenga niya sa sobrang sarap ng ginawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“Hey, inom ka muna.” Ani ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang bote ng gatorade. Pinaupo niya si Baekhyun at kinuha ni Baekhyun yung bote. Uminom siya ng marami at hinihingal na yumakap kay Chanyeol.

“A-Ano ba yung g-ginawa mo, mahal? Para akong hihihmatayin.” Ani ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol. Nilagay niya sa gilid yung bote ng gatorade at hiniga si Baekhyun sa kama. “That’s called prostate milking… Basically, I stimulated your prostate at dahil doon, marami kang nilabas… Pero hindi pa tayo tapos.”

“H-Ha?”

\----------

Pinanood ni Baekhyun na lagyana ni Chanyeol ng oil yung kamay niya at ikalat ito sa malaki niyang tite na kanina pa nakatayo at nananaba. Sobrang laki talaga ng tite ni Chanyeol na kada makikita ito ni Baekhyun, lagi siyang nagugulat at nagtataka kung magkakasya ba ito sa pwet niya. Pero dahil sa sobrang daming beses na rin siya kinantot ni Chanyeol, alam niyang kakorte na ng burat ni Chanyeol yung loob niya. Tinaas ni Baekhyun yung mga binti ni Baekhyun hanggang sa halos nakatupi na si Baekhyun sa dalawa, at pinasok yung mataba niyang burat sa loob ng butas nito. Napapikit si Baekhyun dahil medyo masakit pero binaon ni Chanyeol hanggang sa maramdaman na ni Baekhyun yung bayag nito sa pwerta niya. 

“Tangina, ang sikip mo pa rin - olang beses ba kita kailangan kantutin para lumuwag ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at umungol bago hinugot ang tite niya palabas. Nakatingin na lang si Baekhyun nung mawala sa loob niya yung malaking burat ni Chanyeol at pinanood na ipasok ni Chanyeol ito sa loob niya sa isang mabilis na galaw lang. Bumaon ang tite ni Chanyeol at napasigaw si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap.

Ginawa ito ni Chanyeol ng maraming beses hanggang sa lumuwag yung butas ni Baekhyun at walang nagawa ang asawa niya kung hindi ang umungol at sumigaw sa sobrang sarap. Nakakalibog yung reaksyon ni Baekhyun ngayon - nakapikit at nakabuka ang bibig, malalaswa at malalakas na ungol ang lumalabas sa mga labi niya, tapos yung tite niya ay matigas nanaman sa tyan niya. Halatang nasasarapan si Baekhyun dahil naririnig na ni Chanyeol yung malalandi at high pitched na ungol nito na para bang sinasabihan siya na lakasan pa yung pagbayo. 

Hindi naman mahirap kausap si Chanyeol dahil malakas niyang tinira yung pwet ni Baekhyun hanggang sa gumalaw ng gumalaw yung kama. Humahampas na yung headboard at tumutunog na rin yung mga paa ng kama pero hindi nagpatinag si Chanyeol, binayo niya ng binayo si Baekhyun hanggang sa mapahawak na lang ito sa bed sheet.

“Fuck - m-mahal! D-Dahan-dahan lang! S-Sobrang bilis mo, ahhh - parang lalabasan ulit ako ah-” Ungol ni Baekhyun pero hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol yung mga hikbi niya. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang asawa at hindi niya mapigilan ang lalong malakas na pag-ungol niya.

Ang hot at sexy ng itsura ni Chanyeol na sobrang focused sa pagtira sa pwet niya, ang laki ng katawan at maskuladong maskulado kaya kung tirahin na lang sis Baekhyun ay parang ganon ganon na lang. Tumutulo na parehas yung pawis nila pero malagkit pa rin ang tingin nito sa kanya na para bang alam niya kung paano kantutin si Baekhyun ng tama. 

Yumuko si Chanyeol para sipsipin yung dila ni Baekhyun at nag-iwan ng napakaraming chikinini habang binabayo niya si Baekhyun. Pinaglaruan niya yung mga utong ni Baekhuyn, nilapirot, kinagat, at sinipsip hanggang sa hindi na makahinga si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. Sensitive na lahat ng nararamdaman niya, magmula sa butas niya na kanina pa inaaararo ni Chanyeol, yung leeg niya na puno ng marka, labi niyang halatang nilaplap, at yung mga utong niya na parang mahuhulog na sa sobrang sensitive.

Hindi nagpatinag si Chanyeol at inayos pa yung pagkaka-anggulo ng balakang niya. Binayo niya ng mabilis si Baekhyun at sumasabay sa mga ungol ni Baekhyun yung pagtunog ng kama at paghampas ng headboard sa wall. “S-Shit, C-Chanyeol - y-yung kama…” Ungol ni Baekhyun na hindi naman pinakinggan ni Chanyeol. Tumutunog na yung mga paa ng kama dahil sa galaw ni Chanyeol tapos humahampas yung headboard ng sobrang lakas sa wall, pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay mahuhulog na lang ito.

Dahil sa sobrang likot at lakas nila gumalaw, bigla na lang naputol yung mahinang paa ng kama at napatigil sila. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at tumawa ng malakas dahil nasira nila yung kama. Pero, dahil doon, nagkaroon nanaman ng idea iyong si Chanyeol. Tumayo si Chanyeol at hinatak si Baekhyun. Nilagay niya ang mga ankle ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya at kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun at nilagay sa may batok niya. “Kapit ka sa akin, baby.” bulong nito kaya kumapit naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Hindi nagtagal, binuhat siya ni Chanyeol, hindi tinatanggal yung tite niya sa loob ng butas nito, at kinantot siya habang buhat siya. Napaiyak naman si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap dahil mas lumalim yung tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. Parang matutuyo talaga si Baekhyun in all aspects ngayong gabi - pawis, tamod, at luha. Kinantot siya ni Chanyeol at talagang bumabaon yung burat nito sa loob niya, pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay nahahati na siya sa dalawa dahil sa sobrang lalim ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. 

“Sarap ba, baby? Lalabasan ka na ba ulit?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhuyn habang umiiyak. Hindi na niya alam kung anong nararamdaman niya pero alam niya lang ay sobrang sarap na para siyang dinadala sa langit. Kinantot siya pataas ni Chanyeol at nararamdaman niya na tumatamama nanaman yung tite ni Chanyeol doon sa prostate niya. Kumapit si Baekhyun sa asawa niya at hindi niya napigilan na sumikip yung butas niya, habang mabilis na bumabaon yung burat ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“A-Ahhh, lalabas na - ah, shit - tangina, C-Chanyeol!! Lalabasan na ko ulit.” Sigaw ni Baekhyun at ngumisi naman si Chanyeol. “Lalabasan ka na? Sarap na sarap ka sa pagkantot ko sayo? Aaraw-arawin kita, baby… Hindi ako titigil hanggang sa hindi ka nabubuntis.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binayo si Baekhyun.

Pinanood niya na sumirit yung natitirang tamod ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya tumigil kahit na sumisigaw na si Baekhyun sa sobrang sensitive niya. Tinira niya sis Baekhyun hanggang sa maramdaman niya na lalabasan na siya. “F-Fuck… Chanyeol! Please! Tama na - hindi ko na kaya, h-hindi ko na talaga k-kaya-” Baekhyun begs pero kinantot siya ni Chanyeol hanggang sa satisfied siya.

Biglang pinutok ni Chanyeol lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at diniinan hanggang sa mapasok niya lahat ng tamod niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Umungol si Chanyeol at naramdaman na nahuhulog na si Baekhyun sa braso niya kaya hinawakan niya ito. Nakapikit na si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang pagod kaya nilapag siya ni Chanyeol sa kama. “Baby, wag mo hayaan lumabas.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Pumunta si Chanyeol sa may cabinet nila at kinuha yung isang box ng sex toy na binili niya. Kinuha niya ang butt plug at nilagyan ng unting langis bago pinasok sa pwet ni Baekhyun. Umungol si Baekhyun pero nakapikit na ito, hindi na talaga kaya pang gumalaw. Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung gatorade at pinainom ito sa asawa na halos hindi na madilat yung mata. Nilinis ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Pinunasan ang buong katawan ng baby wipes hanggang sa mawala na yung bahid ng kalat nila kanina. Pinalitan ni Chanyeol yung bed sheet at kumot at nilagay ang marurumi sa washing machine. 

Tinignan ni Chanyeol yung kama nilang pilay na.

“Mahal, sa guest room muna tayo. Bukas ko na tatanggalin yung ibang paa ng kama.”

\---------

Mga dalawang araw na simula nung nakabalik sila sa Pilipinas. High pa rin sila dahil sa honeymoon nila sa Barcelona kaya buti na lang, may isang week pa sila para magpahinga, bago bumalik sa pagtatrabaho. Maagang nagising si Chanyeol dahil pinapapunta sila ng parents niya sa bahay nila dati, para maglunch. Siyempre, hindi naman mawawala yung interrogation ng parents ni Chanyeol sa kanila. Malayo ang bahay nito sa bahay na nabili nila Chanyeol kaya naman kailangan ay maaga silang umalis kung gusto nila makaabot ng lunch.

“Gising na, baby…” Ani ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang ulo ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya pinansin nito at instead, tumalikod at hinatak ang kumot. Pumunta si Chanyeol sa CR at naligo. Naglinis siya ng maayos at nagshave dahil tumutubo na yung stubble niya. Bumaba si Chanyeol para magluto pero bago yun, ginising niya na ulit ang asawa niya na mahimbing pa rin na natutulog. Nagalit pa ito sa kanya dahil ginising niya ito pero naglakad na ito papunta sa CR. 

Nagsimula si chanyeol magluto ng breakfast. Full english breakfast ang niluto niya at nagbrew ng coffee para maraming kainin ang asawa niya. Lately kasi, hindi ito magana kumain. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit pero ang sabi ni Baekhyun, jet lagged lang siya kaya hindi siya kumakain ng maayos. 

Pagkatapos magluto ni Chanyeol, nagtaka siya kung bakit hindi pa rin bumababa si Baekhyun. Tinignan niya ang oras, kung hindi pa sila kakain, baka mahuli sila sa lunch. Talagang papagalitan sila ng mama ni Chanyeol. Mahigpit pa naman ang mama ni Chanyeol when it comes to time. Pero, alam rin ni Chanyeol na pagpunta nila don, iignorin lang siya nilang lahat at kukuhugin si Baekhyun. Tatanungin ito kung anong nangyari sa Barcelona. Wala naman silang ibang isasagot kundi ang magchukchukan.

Siyempre, honeymooon nga, relaxation time. Eh ang relaxation para sa kanila ay magtorjakan hanggang sa hindi na nila kaya.

Pero bukod naman don, nagsight seeing sila at kumain ng different Spanish cuisine. Nagdate din sila sa mga famous restaurants ng lugar at sometimes, they go on a midnight drive.

Lahat yon, nauuwi sa kantutan dahil malibog na nilalang si Chanyeol at tinotoo niya ang sinabi niyang aaraw-arawin niya si Baekhyun. 

Kung boxing lang ito, matagal ng nag tap out si Baekhyun dahil walang humpay si Chanyeol. Sobrang taas ng stamina at ng sex drive nito dahil kahit na nasa Barcelona sila, hindi ito tumitigil mag work out. Si Baekhyun, tamang pagpapaganda lang kaya nasasampuan ng asawa. Hindi naman literal na araw-araw nilang ginagawa yon, pag hindi lang sila pagod at pag may nang-aasar sa kanilang dalawa. Madalas si Baekhyun ang tease kaya kawawa sa asawa dahil inuumaga sila.

Pero back to the point, hindi pa rin bumababa si Baekhyun. Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol ay umakyat na papunta sa kwarto nila. Binuksan niya ang pinto at tinignan kung bumalik ba si Baekhyun sa pagkakatulog pero hindi, walang tao sa kama. Binuksan ni Chanyeol dahan-dahan yung pinto ng kubeta at nakita na nakaupo si Baekhyun sa may toilet at hawak-hawak ang tyan niya.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol dahil akala niya ay nadulas ito at may injury. “Baekhyun? Baby, anong nangyari? May masakit ba sayo? Do you need to come to hospital?” tanong ni Chanyeol na sobrang nag-aalala. Tinignan niya ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun at nakita na wala namang dugo kaya baka nadulas lang talaga ito.

“Anong nangyari sayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Nagsuka ako.”


	7. Pregnant

“Chanyeol, hindi nga ako buntis. Natusok ko nga yung lalamunan ko ng toothbrush.” Ani ni Baekhyun.

“Mahal, wag mo nga ako lokohin. Tinitira ko nga yung bibig mo pero hindi ka nasusuka eh.”

“Putangina - ang gago mo noh?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kinikipkip yung mga braso niya habang nagddrive si Chanyeol sa kaliwa niya. 

“Hindi nga kasi, baby… Gusto ko lang naman maka-sure.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Eh pwede naman po kasi tayong mag pregnancy test, diba? Tsaka kung buntis ako, it’s too early - we just had unprotected sex a week ago.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umiling si Chanyeol.

“Nope, baby. We should be looking at the first time we had unprotected sex. That was a month ago diba? There’s still a possibility.” 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Look, baka sabihin mo ayaw kong mabuntis. Kung ayaw ko mabuntis edi sana hindi ako tumigil sa birth control pills. I’m just… scared. Hindi pa ako nabubuntis before and I don’t know how I’ll react.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at naramadaman niya yung kamay ni Chanyeol na hinawakan siya sa hita. “It’s okay, baby. Ako rin naman. We’re gonna get through this together as always…”

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun yung kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa hita niya. “Okay… Thank you, mahal.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too…”

\--------

“Uhm… Natutulog lang po kasi ako. As in tulog po ako ng tulog tapos kaninang umaga, nagsuka ako. Yun lang naman po yung symptoms na nararamdaman ko ngayon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango ang doctor. “Although this could be other sickness, we’re not gonna discourage the possibility that you could be pregnant. When was the first time that you guys had unprotected sex?” Tanong nung doctor kay Chanyeol na nakaupo sa tapat ni Baekhyun.

“A month ago po, Doc…”

“Is that so? Okay, we’ll conduct blood tests na lang to make sure everything is accurate. Kung pregnancy test kasi, it can be inaccurate. Nurse, please accompany them sa may lab.” Sabi nung doctor at tumayo naman yung dalawa para magpakuha nag dugo.

“Takot ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkaupo ni Baekhyun sa may tapat ng window. Umiling si Baekhyun at saka may nag prep na sa kanya for blood extraction. 

Pagkatapos makakuha ng blood, naghintay sila para sa results and they ended up cancelling the lunch with Chanyeol’s family. Okay lang naman daw as long as Baekhyun is healthy. Mas nagaalala pa sila para kay Baekhyun kesa kay Chanyeol to be honest. Si Chanyeol, oo nag-aalala, kasi mamaya hindi naman talaga buntis ang asawa niya at mamaya may sakit ito pero he’s more excited to hear the news.

Chanyeol is not getting older, syempre gusto niya rin ng anak, anad he would be the happiest person alive kung buntis talaga si Baekhyun. 

Pinabalik sila nung doctor to read the results and both of them are nervously waiting for his answer.

“Congratulations, you’re one month pregnant, Mr. Byun-Park.” 

Ramdam ni Baekhyun yung paghigpit ng hawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Tinignan niya ito at napangiti ng malawak. Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa sintido. “Thank you po, Doc.”

“It’s nothing. Please take a seat dahil medyo mahaba habang explanation ang gagawin natin, starting with Baekhyun’s health.”

\--------

“Mahal, isn’t it too early to tell everyone about it? One month pa lang si baby…” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“I kinda want to tell everyone just so they could start preparing for the gender reveal like they want to… But you’re right, it’s a bit early. I’ll tell everyone when you hit the three-month.” Ani ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun.

Maraming bilin ang doctor kahit na one month pa lang si Baekhyun na buntis. The doctor recommended a lot of good foods for Baekhyun pati na multivitamins since he’s a male at mas mahirap magbuntis ang males. He needs to be really strong and healthy in order to deliver the baby safely. Ngayon pa lang, nagpaplano na si Chanyeol na kumuha ng nutrionist to give Baekhyun a list of the food that he should eat. At siyempre, Chanyeol is also planning to tell Baekhyun, well suggest is the right term, to stop working in the clinic. Maybe he could come visit and do his regular patients but he’s pregnant - so he shouldn’t be working full time.

There are still eight months and a lot of challenges they have to face pero si Chanyeol, ready na. Naiisip niya na nga kung anong gusto niyang kulay para sa room ng baby nila. Is he too excited? Oo, pero no one can blame him. 

Magiging father na siya for the first time and the other father of his son or daughter is the person he loves the most. Siyempre, he’s excited.

Also, apparently, mag pproduce rin si Baekhyun ng gatas at yun talaga yung hinihintay ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s chest will grow larger and his body will also grow bigger. Chanyeol would love to see his husband na buntis na buntis sa anak nila, waddling around the house, while being grumpy.

For sure, Baekhyun will grumpy. Kahit hindi buntis, grumpy na ito pag kulang sa kain at tulog, and he’ll be so cute. Chanyeol can’t wait to see him like what he imagined Baekhyun will look like. Of course, hindi naman sa lahat ng pagkakataon, smooth sailing ang pregnancy ni Baekhyun, there will be a lot of times that they’ll encounter challenges - but Chanyeol is ready for that. 

Mahal na mahal niya si Baekhyun and he’ll do everything and anything he could to be the best father for them. 

\--------

Chanyeol told everyone about the news on the third month of Baekhyun’s pregnancy. Wala pang bump, same pa rin and body ni Baekhyun but the morning sickness is really bad. Pag gumising si Chanyeol ng maaga, magigising rin si Baekhyun at magsusuka. Marami na itong ayaw na amoy na dati naman ay gusto niya katulad ng amoy ng mantika, he hates it so much. One time, kumain sila sa isang restaurant and the door of the kitchen opened, tapos lumabas yung amoy ng deep fried food. Tumakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa kubeta at nagsuka doon. Chanyeol comforted his husband at pina-take out na lang yung mga kakainin dapat nila. On the way home, nauga pa si Baekhyun at ilang beses tinabi ni Chanyeol yung sasakyan para magsuka si Baekhyun sa gutter. 

Si Chanyeol, very worried about sa situation ng asawa niya. Chanyeol doesn’t want to be uneducated when it comes to their child and Baekhyun’s pregnancy that’s why along with work, he’s also taking online classes about parenting and taking care of pregnant husbands and newborn babies. Pero every time he’ll bring up to the speaker about the situation of his husband, the speaker would just say that it’s normal. Although she did recommend for them to ask the doctor about it.

It turns out that Baekhyun has hyperemesis, which is severe morning sickness. Delikado daw ito for mothers like Baekhyun, dahil male siya, at dahil it could cause dehydration and malnourishment. Baekhyun didn’t want to be in the hospital kaya naman Chanyeol had a nurse stay with them for a whole month, to give Baekhyun fluids at make sure that he’s eating properly. As much as Chanyeol wants to stay home with Baekhyun at mag-alaga mismo sa asawa niya, he can’t kasi may trabaho siya. 

Baekhyun insisted na hindi naman niya kailangan ng nurse at Chanyeol also insisted na kumuha sila ng nurse. It’s a great idea dahil after the first trimester, nabawasan na ang morning sickness ni Baekhyun and he’s actually really healthy. Binibigyan siya ng multivitamins and other supplements to support his body and it leads to him eating a lot of food. Gustong gusto naman ni Chanyeol na pinapakain si Baekhyun dahil ang cravings nito ay healthy at he barely asks for junk food. 

After the first trimester, hindi na nila kailangan pa ng nurse dahil hindi na halos nagsusuka si Baekhyun sa umaga. Mostly, ang ginagawa nito ay matulog after magbreakfast, maglakad after lunch at matulog bago mag hapunan. 

Sehun is the one in charged para sa gender reveal party. Siya yung tumingin doon sa may ultrasound ni Baekhyun at sa kanya sinabi nung doctor yung gender. Nagalit nga at nagselos si Chanyeol dahil ibang tao muna ang makakaalam ng gender ng baby pero he knows malalaman rin naman nila in the best way possible.

Siguro, two weeks after malaman ni Sehun yung gender, he arranged a party. Yacht party ito sa private yacht ni Chanyeol at invited lang ang close friends and family nila, the same people na umattend nung kasal nila except this time, mas close lang talaga sa kanila. Everyone was eating and celebrating, occasionally greeting Baekhyun and Chanyeol “congratulations” for conceiving a baby even though it was really difficult for a male to get pregnant.

Sehun announced that he is finally gonna reveal the gender at talagang ginastusan niya ito dahil siya ang ninong. Nagpa-fireworks pa si mokong at ang lumabas na kulay sa fireworks ay color -  _ blue.  _

Yes, baby boy ang kanilang blessing.

At yes, natalo si Chanyeol sa pustahan nilang mag-asawa. Ang pusta niya kasi, baby girl, dahil yun talaga yung gusto niyang gender for their first born. First born kasi hindi siya titigil hanggang sa hindi fifth born. Ang pusta naman ni Baekhyun ay boy - at tama siya, mother’s instinct ang kalaban ni Chanyeol so hindi na lang siya umalma.

All in all, it was a fun celebration at naiyak si Baekhyun hindi lang dahil sa panalo siya sa pustahan nila na sampung libo, kundi dahil gusto niya na makita ang baby boy nila. 

Baekhyun enters the second trimester and that’s when his tummy starts showing. Gabi-gabi, bago sila matulog, tinitignan talaga ni Baekhyun sa salamin yung tyan niya and sometimes, he snaps some pictures and sends it to Chanyeol who’s at work. But before, wala pa talagang bump. May bump pero parang nabusog lang si Baekhyun sa pasta. 

But when he hits the fourth month, doon na lumaki yung tyan ni Baekhyun. Halatang-halata na yung bump niya at whenever he wears tight tops, talagang nakabakat na yung tyan niya. Si Chanyeol, hindi naman tinitigilan yung paghimas sa tyan ng asawa niya. Every chance that he gets, talagang hihimasin niya hanggang sa maasar si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil ayaw niyang bitawan. On the fifth month, tulog pa rin naman ng tulog si Baekhyun, lalong lumalaki na kasi ang baby at lagi na siyang gutom so kailangan ng lots of time para mag-rest. 

At dito na rin lumabas yung mga craving na hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol saan nanggaling.

_ “Mahal…” Naramdaman ni Chanyeol yung marahan na paggising sa kanya ni Baekhyun. _

_ “Yes, baby? Ano yun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na kalahating-tulog kalahating-gising. _

_ “Where’d you put the car keys? Hindi ko mahanap, kanina pa ako.” _

_ Napadilat naman si Chanyeol dahil bakit hinahanap ni Baekhyun yung susi ng sasakyan ng - tumingin si Chanyeol sa orasan - alas tres ng madaling araw? _

_ “Car keys? Para saan, mahal?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. _

_ “May bibilin lang ako.” _

_ “Sa tindahan?” _

_ “Hindi! Magsasasakyan ba ako kung sa tindahan lang?! Asan na kasi?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na mainitin ang ulo. “Ano muna ang bibilhin? Ako na nga ang bibili.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at bumangon.  _

_ “Singkamas sa palengke.” _

**_Ano muna yung singkamas? Pota…_ **

_ “Mahal, ako na bibili. Just tell me what it looks like.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol sa asawa at kumunot ang noo nito. “Hindi mo alam yung singkamas?”  _

_ “Hindi…” _

_ “Diba yung may mga nagtitinda ng hilaw na mangga? Nagtitinda rin sila ng ganon - color white lang yon na parang labanos. I’m pretty sure alam mo ang labanos..” _

_ “Yes, the one you put in Sinigang. It looks like that diba? Kaso baby, hindi ba parang walang nagtitinda ng singkamas ngayong oras na to? Baka bukas na umaga meron yun…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umupo si Baekhyun sa higaan. “Eh mahal, I want it now… Hindi ako makakatulog ng hindi kumakain non.” _

_ Nagtatampo na si Baekhyun kaya naman tumayo na si Chanyeol para naman sundin ang kahilingan ng asawa niya. Bihira lang mang-gising si Baekhyun to satisfy his cravings, alam niya naman kasi na pagod si Chanyeol dahil sa mga gawain nito sa work at sa classes na tini-take niya pa rin hanggang ngayon. Even right now, hindi siya ginising ni Baekhyun para maghanap ng singkamas. Ginising siya ni Baekhyun para hanapin yung susi ng sasakyan dahil siya mismo yung bibili ng singkamas.  _

_ “Yes, baby… I’ll buy you some singkamas. Wait for me, okay?” _

_ “Mahal, I can drive naman…” _

_ “No. Hindi na. Ako na ang bibili. Just wait for me here, just lock the door but not the chain okay?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pumunta sa may damitan para kapain yung bulsa nung suit jacket na suot niya kanina. Doon niya nakita yung susi ng sasakyan at hinalikan niya si Baekhyun bago umalis ng bahay. _

_ Pupungay pungay pa si Chanyeol na nagdrive papunta sa palengke at napakamot siya ng ulo dahil wala pang mga nagtitinda ng kahit ano. Sarado ang mga stalls at wala pang vendors. Uuwi na sana si Chanyeol na talunan nung may tumigil na truck ng mga gulay sa harap ng sasakyan niya. _

_ “Boss.” Bumaba si Chanyeol ng saskayan at tinignan naman siya nung dalawang nagbababa ng mga sako ng gulay. _

_ “Sir? May problema po?” _

_ “Ah wala naman… Ano kasi - naglilihi kasi yung asawa ko at gusto ng singkamas. May singkamas ba kayo jan?” Nahihiyang tanong ni Chanyeol at natawa naman yung nag-uunload ng mga gulay. _

_ “Ay ganyan rin ho ang misis ko dati, mang-gigising sa madaling araw para maghanap ng pipino… Buti na lang at nasaktuhan mo kami, sir. Marami kaming singkamas ngayon. Ilan po ba?” _

_ Nag-usap pa sila ng unti at nung nakabili na si Chanyeol ng singkamas, nilagay niya na ito sa passenger’s seat at tinignan yung oras. 4:30 na ng umaga at for sure, hinahanap na siya ni Baekhyun. Mabilis siyang nagdrive pauwi at mabilis rin naman siyang nakauwi. _

_ Hinugasan ni Chanyeol yung singkamas, binalatan, tapos hiniwa. Nilagyan niya ng asin sa gilid since yun daw ang sawsawan non.  _

_ Kaso, pagkaakyat niya ng kwarto, tulog na si Baekhyun.  _

_ “Mahal, I brought the singkamas…” Ginising ni Chanyeol ang asawa. _

_ Dumilat si Baekhyun, “Lagay mo na lang jan, bukas ko na kainin.” Tinalikuran siya nito at natulog. _

_ “Kala ko ba hindi makatulog ng hindi kumakain ng singkamas?” _

\---------

“Baby, gising ka na…” Ani ni Chanyeol at kinalabit ang asawa niya. Hindi siya pinansin nito at tinalikuran pa. Tinignan ni Chanyeol yung orasan at nakita na hindi pa naman sila mala-late ni Baekhyun para sa appointment nila ni Baekhyun sa doctor. 

  
  


Tumayo ulit si Chanyeol at bumaba sa may kusina. Nagluto siya ng madaling breakfast at hindi kinalimutan yung favorite na tea ni Baekhyun. Lemon ginger, favorite ni Baekhyun ito simula nung nabuntis siya dahil nakakabawas ito ng morning sickness niya. Ginising niya ulit ang asawa na thankfully, bumangon na. 

Nagtoothbrush lang si Baekhyun at saka bumaba na papunta sa kusina. Tahimik itong kumain ng breakfast at uminom ng tea. Pagkatapos nila magbreakfast, inaya na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun maligo. Kakatapos lang ng sixth month mark ni Baekhyun, which means nasa last trimester na sila, need na nila pumunta ng doctor para magpacheck up dahil for sure, mas maraming changes ang mangyayari. 

Naligo si Baekhyun at sumunod naman si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil mas matagal itong maligo. Chanyeol initiated na paliguan niya na ang asawa niya pero umayaw ito at sinabing baka hindi pa sila makaabot ng appointment nila.

Their sex life before, isn’t the same as now. Talagang nabawasan na yung intercourse nila dahil kahit papaano, marunong naman magpigil si Chanyeol. Sensitive at fragile ang lagay ng asawa niya dati, from the first month up to the fourth, kaya naman hindi niya ito ginagalaw or kaya nag-iinitiate ng kahit anong intercourse. 

Na-miss ba ni Chanyeol makipag-sex? Siyempre, oo. Hindi naman ata mawawala yon. Pero Chanyeol knows the situation and he will never bring it up unless Baekhyun initiates it. Miss na miss na ni Chanyeol masolo ang asawa niya pero wala naman siyang magagawa.

But of course, that only comes to penetrative sex. Baekhyun will give his husband a handjob or kaya naman blowjob if he’s feeling like it. Especially when he sees na pagod si Chanyeol and frustrated, talagang he’s the one who initiates to give Chanyeol pleasure. Bukod don, wala naman ng ibang nangyari dahil nga sobrang busy ni Chanyeol at ayaw niyang mag-first move.

Tigang na ba si Chanyeol? A little. 

Nabasa naman niya na it’s actually healthy for the mother if they have sex. It promotes better mood daw at bukod pa roon, there are a lot of benefits. Chanyeol couldn’t list all of them down dahil there’s a lot pero he still wants to hear what the doctor will say later. 

Lumabas si Baekhyun sa CR na nakatapis at pinaupo siya ni Chanyeol doon sa tapat ng salamin at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. “What?” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na pumunta sa may walk in closet nila. “Mahal, ano yan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na hindi naman tumayo sa pagkakaupo niya.

“Ako na kukuha ng damit mo. Baka kasi masakit sa paa pag nakatayo ka ng matagal.” 

“Ha? So sinasabi mo na ang laki ko na?” Ani ni Baekhyun na nagkrus na ang dalawang braso sa tapat ng dibdib niya. Bumalik si Chanyeol galing sa closet na may dalang mga damit sa kamay niya.

Yumuko ito at tinignan siya diresto sa mata. “Oo. What if sabihin ko na malaki ka? Do you know the reason you’re getting bigger? Because you’re keeping two people healthy. You’re keeping yourself healthy and you’re keeping our child inside you healthy. What’s wrong with being big if that means you’re making sure that our child is as well as he could be?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Akala kasi ni Baekhyun, hindi mapapansin ni Chanyeol yung mga inaakto niya ngayon. Dahil nga nasa second trimester na siya, talagang rapid na yung paglaki ng tyan niya. Of course, bumibigat na rin talaga si Baekhyun. Lumalaki yung balakang niya pati yung tyan niya and he isn’t too fond of it. Hindi na kasya sa kanya yung mga damit niya at mostly damit na ni Chanyeol yung sinusuot niya. Hindi pa rin sila nakakabili ng bagong damit dahil hindi pa sila nakakalabas mag-asawa. 

Baekhyun feels insecure. Araw-araw, umaalis si Chanyeol to deal with clients and there are chances, there are possibilities, na makakakita siya ng taong mas maganda, mas sexy, at mas bata kay Baekhyun. Baekhyun is insecure dahil pumapanget na siya at baka ayawan na siya ni Chanyeol. 

Simula nung nag-isip siya ng ganyan, naiilang na siya magpayakap kay Chanyeol at naiilang na rin siya sa tuwing hahawakan nito yung tyan niya o kaya yung katawan niya. Chanyeol, at first, thought na naiirita lang sa kanya yung asawa niya but no. Hindi siya tinitignan nito sa mata at wala na rin yung daily messages niya ng picture ng baby bump nila.

Chanyeol asks the speaker from his online class about it and she said that mothers tend to feel insecure about their bodies during pregnancy. And Chanyeol feels a little upset, not mad, not angry, not furious, just a little upset - dahil iniisip ni Baekhyun na ayaw siya ni Chanyeol dahil lumalaki na yung mga parte ng katawan niya na maliit naman dati. 

“Baby, look… You might not be telling me about it but I can see, alright? I know that something is wrong/ PWede bang sabihin mo muna sa akin kung bakit ka mailap these past week? I want to know if it’s something I did or if it’s something you think.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at yumuko si Baekhyun habang hawak-hawak yung dinala ni Chanyeol na damit. 

“It’s nothing, mahal… It’s not worth it.”

“Your thoughts are worth more than anything else, mahal… I want to know cause I can’t keep acting like I don’t notice you avoiding my touches. Sabihin mo na, please.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Hinalikan niya ito at pinanood na huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol, I’m not getting prettier as the days go by. Lumalaki ako, ang laki na ng tyan ko, puro stretch marks na ko, ang laki-laki ng mukha ko, tapos lumalaki na rin yung dibdib ko - I’m getting ugly and I don’t want you to see that. I don’t want you to point out what’s wrong with me dahil if you notice, baka ayawan mo ko-”

“Baekhyun. Kanino bang anak yung nasa tyan mo?”

“A-Atin.”

“Atin diba… Baekhyun, we created life because we love each other. Tingin mo ba, pinakasalan kita kasi gusto ko lang ng isang taong forever na maganda? Walang ganong tao, Baekhyun. Tatanda tayo and we’ll get ugly - but that’s only on the outside, mahal… Mamahalin kita kasi habang buhay kang maganda para sa akin. Binibigyan mo na malusog na tahanan yung anak natin sa loob mo and you’re saying that you’re ugly? You think that I would think you’re ugly? With how much I’m holding back to kiss you, touch you, make love to you - you’re gonna say that I’ll think you’re ugly?” 

“Chanyeol, ang laki ng stretch marks ko, anong maganda don?” Sabi ni Baekhyun na naiiyak. Emotional talaga ang asawa niya at gusto lang siya yakapin ni Chanyeol hanggang sa matapos yung araw.

“Asan?”

“Ha?”

“Asan yung stretch marks?” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun yung pagkakatapis niya at tinuro kay Chanyeol yung mga scars sa kanyang katawan. Hinalikan iyon isa isa ni Chanyeol at naluha naman si Baekhyun. Hinatak niya si Chanyeol paitaas at niyakap. Niyakap naman siya pabalik ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa ulo…

“I love you so much, baby… You’re always gonna be beautiful to me. No matter how many scars or marks you have, mahal na mahal kita, okay? Ang ganda-ganda mo para sa akin… You’re beautiful to me, to our baby, and to yourself - that’s what matters the most.”

Tumango si Baekhyun at hinalikan sa pisngi si Chanyeol. “Love you too, mahal…”

\---------

“Baekhyun, how’s your bladder?” Nagbibirong tanong nung doctor kay Baekhyun at natawa naman si Baekhyun. “Ewan ko ba, doc… Ihi ako ng ihi. Parang pati yung pawis ko naihi ko na.”

“That’s because your baby is pressing up against your bladder. Nothing to worry about it, as long as your pee is clear white and not yellow, that means it’s clean… Also, I’ve been meaning to ask you this.” Pagsisimula nung doctor at tinignan siya nung mag-asawa.

“Po?”

“Have you guys been having intercourse?” Tanong nung doctor at mabilis naman na umiling yung dalawa na para bang disappointed sila. Natawa naman si Doc sa reaksyon nila. 

“Next question, why?” Nagtaka naman silang dalawa sa tanong.

“Po?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun, sex is very good when you’re pregnany. I’ll tell every benefit you could get and I will also recommend that you guys do it, okay?” Sabi nung doctor at na-excite naman si Chanyeol. Recommended ni Doc ang sex, may excuse siya para hiritan si Baekhyun.

“First, dahil unang baby niyo pa lang, I am sure na mahihirapan ka sa pagpapaanak. I’m not here to give some pep talk, I’m also not here to scare you, I’m just telling that truth. The first babies are always the hardest, based on all the patients that I have handled. That’s because hindi pa sanay yung daanan ni baby palabas, hindi pa ito stretched as much as we want it to… The contraptions will be hard during labor at you could get preeclampsia. Preeclampsia is when your blood pressure is really high when you’re in labor and this could be because of the pain. Now, maraming ways to avoid this and it’s actually really easy.” Sabi nung doctor at nakinig naman ng maayos si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Hindi kasi ito natutunan ni Chanyeol doon sa online class niya and he’s considering to drop out and stop attending the sessions dahil wala naman siyang mapulot na maayos kundi doon sa basic knowledge lang. He wants to know more so he’ll probably buy books and just read articles online. Baka nga magpaturo na lang siya kay doc.

  
  


“One, of course, is prep. And when I say prep, it means penetrative sex. Now, alam kong hindi na bago sa inyo to so I don’t know why you guys are holding back… Sex can boost the mood of the mother, sex can also make things easier when you go in labor… Semen has prostaglandins and this could cause contraptions, pero not to worry, as long as you guys are in the second trimester, everything is safe. Prostaglandins can prepare you to give birth kay baby boy… Nakakababa rin ito ng chances to get preeclampsia. At last but not the least - orgasms are harder when you pregnant kaya I’m sure that you guys will enjoy yourselves.” Ani ni doc at tumango naman silang dalawa. Parang gusto na lang nilang umuwi at magtabi.

“Just keep in mind not to do it during the third trimester okay? Baka mag-induce kayo ng premature labor…”

“Yes po, doc.”

\---------

“Tigilan mo yung pag ngiti ngiti mo ng ganyan, Chanyeol. Nakikita kita.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nagcecellphone sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil wala naman siyang sinasabi pero alam pa rin ni Baekhyun na nakangiti siya.

“Mahal, si Doc na ang may sabi.”

“Pag-untugin ko pa kayo ni Doc.”

“Hoy, ang sama mo kay Doc…” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Umirap naman si Baekhyun, “Joke lang eh.”

“So… Does that mean-”

“Walang meaning yon. Bahala ka sa buhay mo.” Ani ni Baekhyun na tinulak patalikod yung seat at natulog. 

Alam naman ni Chanyeol na bibigay din yan si Baekhyun. Siyempre, kung anong gusto ng doctor, gagawin nila for the better health of him and the baby. Hihintayin na lang ni Chanyeol yung time na yon. 

\---------

Six month pregnant na si Baekhyun at ang laki na ng tyan niya. Pinapahawak niya na ito kay Chanyeol unlike before kaya naman si Chanyeol, tuwang tuwa pag nahahawakan niya yung balat ni Baekhyun. They received their first kick a few weeks ago at parehas naman sila naiyak kasi nalaman nila, may indication, na healthy si baby. Wala pa rin silang naiisip na pangalan dahil si Chanyeol, sa gabi umuuwi at kadalasan, kahit eight pa lang ng gabi, tulog na si Baekhyun. 

When Baekhyun hits the third trimester, mag-leleave na si Chanyeol sa trabaho para naman yung focus niya ay nasa asawa niya na. The third trimester is very delicate dahil maraming pwedeng mangyari. Baekhyun could go into premature labor which is bad, kaya naman tututukan na talaga siya ni Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun’s chest is getting bigger and may lumabas na na milk nung nakaraan, which means it’s preparing na for the baby… Pero, more than three months pa si baby sa loob niya - kaya naman he needs to pump out the milk or else his chest will be sore all day. Bumili na sila ng pump at na test na ni Baekhyun a couple of times. Hindi pa naman marami ang milk supply niya dahil matagal pa nga si baby, pero he still needs to pump it out kasi sore talaga sa pakiramdam.

Chanyeol, even though siya ang bumili ng pump, hindi pa niya nakikita si Baekhyun na magpump dahil mga busy siya sa work. Tinatapos niya kasi yung mga more important na files, meetings, agendas, para walang malaking problema pag pinahandle niya sa subordinate niya yung cases. 

Today is Sunday kaya naman walang pasok si Chanyeol. Tulog pa ang mag-ina niya, kaya naman he get started on breakfast. After niya magluto, ginising niya na si Baekhyun na parang walang planong gumising. Although he wants him to rest, gusto niya rin naman na makakain ito ng breakfast. He doesn’t like whenever Baekhyun skips a meal. Kailangan talaga three times a day ang pagkain nito at nagagalit siya pag hindi ito sinusunod ni Baekhyun.

Kaya kahit na pupungay pungay, nag toothbrush si Baekhyun at naghilamos bago bumaba sa kusina. Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Chanyeol at binigyan ng isang platong puno ng healthy food at nagsimula naman siya kumain. “Baby, do you want some juice?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Nilagyan siya ng juice ni Chanyeol sa baso at binigay niya ito sa kanya. Pagkainom ni Baekhyun, nilapag niya yung baso at kakain na sana kaso naramdaman niya yung pantog niya.

“What’s wrong?”

“Iihi ako…”

“Okay, be careful. Baka madulas ka. Call me if you need help.” Ani ni Chanyeol. “Kaya ko naman siguro ibaba yung shorts ko…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pumunta sa CR.

Pagbalik ni Baekhyun, umupo na si Chanyeol sa may lamesa para kumain at nag-usap sila ng unti. “Nag send ka na ng letter para sa leave mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol. “Yes, na-approve naman agad ni Dad. By the way, he’s pretty excited dahil gusto niya ng baby boy.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “Ah so partner kami ni Mama dahil gusto namin ng baby girl?” Natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun. Gusto kasi ng mama ni Chanyeol na babae yung maging anak nila. Pero marami pa namang next time.

Halfway through eating, nagulat si Chanyeol nung biglang tumayo si Baekhyun. “Oh - san ka pupunta?”

“Iihi ulit.” Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil naka-dalawang ihi na si Baekhyun in the span of thirty minutes. Yung baby boy talaga nila ay mahilig dumantay sa bladder ng mommy niya.

Pagbalik ni Baekhyun, tinapos niya na yung pagkain at pinakuha kay Chanyeol yung pump nila sa kwarto. Tumayo si Chanyeol at kinuha yung pump na nasa kwarto. Binigay niya ito kay Baekhyun at bumalik sa pagkain niya ng breakfast. 

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun sa pagkakabutones yung shirt niya at saka nilagay yung pump. Inistart niya ito at nagulat naman si Chanyeol dahil bigla na lang nag pump itong si Baekhyun sa harap niya. Imbis na kumain ng maayos, nanood lang si Chanyeol kung paano lumabas yung gatas mula sa dibdib ni Baekhyun papunta doon sa container.

“Mahal, a-anong ginagawa mo don sa napump?”

“Tatapon… Wala naman akong paggagamitan. Tsaka syempre, wala pa si baby kaya tatapon ko talaga.” Ani ni Baekhyun at napaisip naman si Chanyeol. Sayang yung gatas, natatapon lang kasi wala pang iinom… 

Ewan ba ni Chanyeol kung bakit ganito siya mag-isip… Pero ang ganda ganda kasi ng asawa niya habang nagpupump ng gatas. Ang hot sa paningin ni Chanyeol kahit na napakainosente nung pagpupump ng gatas. “Ano? Ba’t ka ganyan makatingin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Wala… Tinitignan ko lang eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Aalis ka ba ngayon?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol. “Yes, I have to go buy groceries, your food, pati na rin yung vitamins mo.”

“Why can’t I come?” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun na nagmamaktol. Hindi na kasi siya lumalabas ng bahay halos. Ayaw ni Chanyeol. Malaki naman ang bahay nila at maganda ang garden. Meron ding pool, movie theater, game room at lounge room - hindi na halos kailangan ni Baekhyun na umalis. Pero syempre, once in a while, gusto niya umalis. 

“Mahal, we talked about this. I don’t want you to be tired… Kung gusto mo umalis, then you tell me the place you want to visit at pupunta tayo doon. Your pregnancy and your body is fragile, as much as possible, I want you to be as safe as you could get okay? Tsaka mabigat ang groceries…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagpout naman ang asawa niya. Tumayo si Chanyeol at hinalikan ang asawa niya sa noo.

“I’ll set up the movie theater, make some popcorns later, tapos you can watch… Pagkauwi ko, we will watch it together… How does that sound?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun.

“Okay, I love you.”

“Love you too, mahal. Gawa ka ng list ng gusto mong food or items so I can buy them for you.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

\--------

Mag-isa na ngayon si Baekhyun sa loob ng bahay nila. Si Chanyeol, umalis na right after lunch para makauwi ng maaga. Nasa theater room na siya at may nagpplay na series dahil yun ang gusto niya panoorin sabi niya kay Chanyeol. Nilutuan na siya ni Chanyeol ng popcorn at binigyan siya ng juice instead of softdrinks dahil bawal sa kanya ang softdrinks. Nagpadeliver rin si Chanyeol ng McDonalds para sa kanya dahil nagcrave siya ng burger at fries. 

Kanina pa naiirita si Baekhyun. Hindi dahil iniwan siya ni Chanyeol. Naiirita siya kasi ihi siya ng ihi. Sakto lang ang iniinom niyang tubig pero ihi siya ng ihi - hindi niya alam kung bakit. Nakakairita dahil parang gusto niya na lang magdala ng arinola dito sa theater room para hindi na siya tatayo. 

Tapos, gustong gusto niya na rin umuwi si Chanyeol. Ang tagal tagal nito bago dumating. Tinignan niya ang orasan. 1:30 umalis ang asawa niya at 2:00 na wala pa ito.

Tinawagan niya si Chanyeol at sumagot naman ito agad. “Baby, what’s the problem?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Where are you na? Are you almost home?” Baekhyun asks habang kumakain ng fries.

“No? Mahal, kapapasok ko lang sa grocery.”

“Ano ba yan, bilisan mo na nga.” Binaba ni Baekhyun ang tawag at tinignan naman ni Chanyeol yung cellphone niya. Anong problema ni Baekhyun? Alam naman niyang malayo yung hypermarket sa bahay nila… 

Nagpatuloy naman si Baekhyun sa panonood ng series.

\--------

“Baby, I’m here na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Wala naman bumati sa kanya kasi for sure, nanonood pa rin itong si Baekhyun sa may theater room. Iniwan niyang bukas ang pinto para mabilis niya maipasok lahat nung grocery nila na nasa car. Pagkatapos mailagay ni Chanyeol yung mga binili niya, umakyat siya papunta sa theater room at nakita na nagpplay pa rin yung series na iniwan niya para panoorin ni Baekhyun. Kaso, yung nanonood, tulog na.

“Mahal… Hey.” Ginising ni Chanyeol ang asawa at tinignan siya nito bago natulog ulit. “Gising ka na, bumili na ako ng dinner. Tapos maligo na tayo so we can sleep early. May work ako tomorrow…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagpout naman si Baekhyun bago bumangon…

Nilinis niya yung mga kinainan niya, pinatay ang aircon pati yung projector tapos umalis. Bumaba silang dalawa at nakita niya yung binili ni Chanyeol for dinner. Carbonara and chicken tapos may garlic bread, favorite combo ni Baekhyun. 

“Thank you sa dinner, mahal.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umupo na sila. They ate comfortably at saka nag-tea sa may garden right after dinner. They went to their bedroom around 9 PM dahil napatagal ang usapan nila sa may garden. “Liligo ka na ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa asawa.

“Yes. I’ll go first, okay?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun. Tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang damit at iniwan sa may lapag malapit sa pintuan. Yung hamper kasi nila ay naiwan sa may laundry room. Unconsciously, pinulot ni Baekhyun yung tshirt na suot ni Chanyeol. Inamoy niya ito at he loves the smell dahil amoy cologne ni Chanyeol. Yes, the same 15,000 pesos perfume. Yun na talaga ang ginagamit ni Chanyeol since then.

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun yung shirt niya at sinuot yung tshirt ni Chanyeol na gamit na. Ambango talaga ng asawa niya at hindi niya alam kung mayroon ba siyang kink sa amoy ng asawa niya or what. Basta - namiss niya kasi si Chanyeol dahil antagal nitong wala and he wants to be close with him kaso nasa CR siya. Humiga si Baekhyun sa kama at nagbasa nung pregnancy book na binili ni Chanyeol para sa kanya.

After around fifteen minutes, lumabas si Chanyeol galing sa CR, basa pa ang buhok at medyo damp pa ang katawan dahil kagagaling lang maligo. “Baby… Why are you wearing that? That’s dirty na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umiling ito. Umupo si Chanyeol, nakatapis lang yung lower half at hinagod ang buhok ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“What’s up? You’ve been gloomy.” Tanong ni Chanyeol at nagpout ulit si Baekhyun.

“I missed you.”

“Na-miss rin naman kita.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang noo ng asawa. “Pero you shouldn’t wear this, it’s dirty.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan yung shirt na suot ni Baekhyun.

“Eh… Amoy ikaw to eh. I want your scent around me.” Sabi ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol feels his heart and stomach warming up. 

“Move over.” 

Umurong si Baekhyun at naramdaman niyang niyakap siya ni Chanyeol. 9 PM pa lang pero Chanyeol is feeling sleepy, nakaligo na kasi siya at malamig na ang pakiramdam niya. Not only that, medyo pagod na rin kasi siya. 

“Mahal…”

“Wag ka na magshower. Let’s sleep na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol samantalang nakatapis lang siya. 

“Mahal, I wanna try what doc recommended.”

_ Walang meaning pala ah. _

“Kala ko ba ayaw-”

“May sinabi akong ayaw ko?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at umikot para makita niya si Chanyeol. Chanyeol smirks, “You were adamant about having sex.”

“Anong adamant? La akong pake sa english mo - sige na kasi… Antagal mo na ko hindi kinakain.” Lumaki naman ang mata ni Chanyeol at itinaas ang ulo, nilagay ang kamay sa gilid ng ulo niya habang naka-smirk kay Baekhyun.

“You wanted me to eat you out?”

“Not only that. I want to ride your face.”

Ramdam ni Chanyeol yung pagtwitch ng tite niya sa ilalim ng tuwalya at tinigan niya si Baekhyun ng matindi. “You wanna ride my face?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango ng paulit ulit si Baekhyun habang nakatingin rin sa kanya. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know na naghihintay lang naman ako sa sasabihin mo, diba?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at pinanood na ilapag ni Baekhyun yung kamay nito sa braso niya. Pagkalapag nito sa braso niya, pinadausdos ni Baekhyun pababa ang kamay niya hanggang nasa balakang na ito ni Chanyeol. Binaba niya pa ang kamay niya at hinawakan ng medyo mahigpit ang tite ni Chanyeol na kanina pa tumitigas dahan-dahan. Napakagat si Chanyeol ng labi para ipitin yung ungol niya at saka pinahiga ng tuluyan si Baekhyun. Sumunod lang si Baekhyun sa kung anong gustong ipagawa ni Chanyeol. 

Yumuko si Chanyeol para halikan si Baekhyun sa labi at agad naman ipinatong ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Gumalaw ang kamay niya papunta sa mukha ni Chanyeol at hinaplos niya ito habang sumasagot pabalik sa mapusok na halik ni Chanyeol. Lagi naman silang naghahalikan pero bihira sila mag momol kaya naman namiss rin ni Baekhyun yung feeling ng pagpasok ni Chanyeol ng dila niya sa loob ng bibig niya. 

Inangkin ni Chanyeol yung bibig niya na para bang pagmamay-ari niya talaga ito. Saulong saulo na ni Chanyeol bawat dulo, bawat ilalim, at bawat ibabaw - saulo na rin niya ang pakiramdam ng dila ni Baekhyun sa dila niya. Hindi pa rin nagbago ang sarap at ang lasa ng labi ni Baekhyun, basa sa loob at mainit habang nilalabas pasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya. 

Hinila ni Baekhyun ang buhok niya at saka nilabas ni Baekhyun yung dila niya. Agad namang sinipsip ni Chanyeol yung dila ni Chayneol at umungol nung maramdaman niya ang pagyakap ng mga labi ni Chanyeol sa dila niya. Mainit na ang lugar, nagbababaga na at kahit si Chanyeol na kaliligo lang ay naiinitan na dahil sa libog at pagnanasa na nararamdaman niya para sa asawa.

Ang tagal na nilang hindi giniwa ito. Limang buwan na to be exact at knowing Chanyeol who wants to touch and feel Baekhyun all the time - matagal na yon. Oo, they did a couple of things but nothing tops this - nothing tops penetrating sex for them. They both like the pleasure of having something inside and being inside something - kaya this is the best for both of them. 

Binaba ni Chanyeol yung halik niya papunta sa leeg ni Baekhyun at dinilaan ang leeg nitong maputi. Kuminang sa ilalim ng ilaw yung basang parte ng leeg ni Baekhyun at tinignan muna ito ni Chanyeol bago pinupog nanaman ng halik. Sinipsip niya ang balat hanggang sa mamula, tapos kinagat ng malilit hanggang sa lumalim ang kulay pula… Parang mga pulang bulaklak sa blangkong katsa. 

Binaba ulit ni Chanyeol ang halik hanggang sa makaabot ang mga ito sa dibdib ni Baekhyun na parehas lang din ang pagkaputi. Hindi maputla si Baekhyun, maputi lang at healthy ang kulay ng balat, mamula mula pa. Onting hawak lang sa kanya ay namumula na agad siya kaya naman sobra ang panggigil sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Pinalibutan ni Chanyeol ng halik ang dibdib ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mapaunta siya sa nakausling dibdib nito. Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa mga mata habang inaabot niya ang dibdib nito at finally, hinawakan niya yung matambok at malambot na dibdib ni Baekhyun.

“Ahhh…” Wala pang ginagawa si Chanyeol pero umuungol na agad si Baekhyun. Masyadong sensitive si Baekhyun, lalo na’t matagal na simula nung huli nila itong ginawa. Bukod pa roon, sensitive siya dahil mataas ang kanyang mga hormones… Mahinang pinisil ni Chanyeol ito pero wala munang lumabas. Dinilaan niya ito na parang pusa at pinalibot ang mga labi niya sa utong ni Baekhyun na malalim ang kulay ng pagkapula… Sinipsip niya ito at hindi rin napigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapaungol.

Naramdaman niya sa dila niya ang pagtama ng mainit na sirit ng gatas ni Baekhyun. Matamis ito at masarap - parang mababaliw si Chanyeol para rito. Alam na agad ni Chanyeol na makikipag-agawan siya sa baby boy nila para sa gatas ni Baekhyun. 

“Mahal… Chanyeol…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at hinawakan sa buhok si Chanyeol. Hinatak niya sa buhok ito at lalong idiniin ang pagkakasipsip nito sa utong niya, hanggang sa patuloy na ang mahinang pagsirit ng gatas sa dila ni Chanyeol. Dalawang beses nagpupump si Baekhyun pero nalimutan niya magpump kaya naman punong puno ng gatas ang dibdib niya. Nahalata naman niya na parang uhaw na uhaw si Chanyeol para sa gatas niya kaya naman ipapaubos niya na lang ito sa kanya. 

Ibinaling ni Chanyeol ang kanyang atensyon sa kabilang utong ni Baekhyun at binigyan ng parehas na atensyon ang magkabilang banda ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. Nakapikit si Chanyeol habang sinisipsip ang gatas ni Baekhyun, at pinapanood lang siya ni Baekhyun habang nararamdaman niya ang mahinang pagsipsip nito sa gatas niya. Hindi na ata kailangan ni Baekhyun sabihin na ubusin ni Chanyeol ang gatas niya dahil kada dila nito ng utong niya, nararamdaman ni Baekhyun yung pagkauhaw ni Chanyeol para sa mas marami pang bagay.

Uhaw para sa kanya, yun ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun sa bawat galaw ni Chanyeol.

Hindi tumitigil ang kamay niya sa paggalaw at paggala sa katawan ni Baekhyun, tapos yung dila niya at labi ay sarap na sarap sa pag-inom ng gatas ni Baekhyun. Doon pa lang ay alam niyang nasabik ang asawa niya para rito. At bilang isang mabait na asawa na gusto lang ibigay kung ano man ang gusto ng asawa niya, ibibigay ni Baekhyun lahat ng gusto ni Chanyeol. Buong katawan niya, ibibigay niya kay Chanyeol.

“Mahal… Tawag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na napadilat dahil nawaa yung masarap na pakiramdam nung humiwalay si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Chanyeol…”

“Ilang beses mo kayang labasan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko alam, mahal... Ilang beses mo ba ako palalabasan?” 

“Hanggang sa mapagod tayo…”

“Gawin mo lang… Please.” Ani ni Baekhyun at hinaplos ang asawa niya sa mukha. Hinalikan ulit siya ni Chanyeol at ipinasok ang dila niya sa loob ng bibig nito. Nalasahan ni Baekhyun ang sariling gatas at napaungol siya dahil parang masarap ito ng galing sa bibig ni Chanyeol. 

Humiwalay ang mga labi nila at dahan-dahang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang tapis niya. Tumambad kay Baekhyun ang matigas nitong tite na matagal ng hindi nakakapasok sa loob niya. Gustong gusto niya na ipasok sa sarili niya ang tite ni Chanyeol at kantutin ang sarili hanggang sa mapagod siya kaso alam niyang matagal muna bago ito mangyari. Gustong gusto ni Chanyeol ang foreplay. Mas nakakapagod ang foreplay ni Chanyeol kaya bago pa man mapasok ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun, pagod na si Baekhyun at tuyo na. Yun naman ang gusto ni Chanyeol - yung kahit nakapikit na sa sobrang pagod at sarap si Baekhyun, hahayaan lang siya na gawin ang gusto niya. At itong first baby nila, hindi ito enough para kay Chanyeol. Gusto ni Chanyeol ng marami pang ganito. 

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang short ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ang mga hita ni Baekhyun. Maputi ito at lalong mas siksik - mas masarap hawakan, mas malambot… Ang sarap nito kaya hindi na nagpigil pa si Chanyeol at pinupog ng mga halik ang hita ni Baekhyun. Katulad sa ginawa niya sa leeg at dibdib ni Baekhyun, iniwanan niya ng maraming marka ang mga hita nito. Dinilaan ni Chanyeol, mula sa taas ng tuhod ni Baekhyun, hanggang sa singit nito - habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun, kinagat ni Chanyeol ang malaking bahagi ng hita ni Baekhyun. Kitang kita niya kung paano gumalaw ang tite ni Baekhyun na nakalapat sa tyan niya. Nalilibugan na rin si Baekhyun dahil kay Chanyeol at gusto pa siya lalong paglaruan ni Chanyeol.

Yung tipong nag-aagaw tulog na si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap, wala ng ibang alam kung hindi iungol ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. 

Nilipat ni Chanyeol ang halik sa kabilang hita at iniwanan ng pulang mga marka. 

“Stop na… I wanna ride your face na, mahal.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinulak palayo ang ulo ni Chanyeol. Natigil si Chanyeol sa paghalik sa hita ni Baekhyun at tumango. Nagpalit sila ng posisyon. Nakahiga na si Chanyeol sa kama at pinanood si Baekhyun na umakyat sa taas niya. Itinutok ni Baekhyun ang butas niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol at kahit na masakit sa hita niya, ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa naghihintay ng dila ni Chanyeol. 

Napaungol si Baekhyun nung maramdaman ang basa at mainit na dila ni Chanyeol… Mataba at mahaba katulad ng tite niya kaya masarap kapag ikinukuskos sa bukana ng butas ni Baekhyun. Hindi lang yon, pag nilabas pasok niya na ito sa butas ni Baekhyun ay parang dinadala sa langit si Baekhyun. Humawak si Baekhyun sa may headboard para may suporta siya habang iginigiling ang balakang. Nakakakiliti, nakakatigas ng tite, nakakaiyak sa sarap ang dila ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. Nakaka-overwhelm ang sarap nito pero ayaw ni Baekhyun tumigil. Matagal siyang nasabik para maramdaman ulit ang dila ni Chanyeol sa loob niya kaya susulitin niya itong pagkakataon na ito.

“Ahhh! Tangina!” Umungol si Baekhyun nung tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang pagkakahawak niya sa headboard at hinayaang mapunta lahat ng bigat ni Baekhyun sa dila niya. Ang sarap sarap ni Baekhyun. Nakakalunod ang sarap niya, sobrang tamis at sobrang linamnam ng lasa… Basang basa ang loob niya at gusto na lang ni Chanyeol na kainin siya araw-araw… Kung trabaho lang ang pagkain kay Baekhyun, matagal ng mas mayaman si Chanyeol. 

Umuungol si Baekhyun, magkahalo na ang sigaw niya pati ang pangalan ni Chanyeol, kaya naman alam ng asawa niya na nasasarapan siya. Hindi lang yon, pero tumutulo na ang tite nito, nagkakalat na ng precum sa pulang ulo niya, tapos yung dibdib niya ay tumutulo na rin ang gatas. Gusto man ni Chanyeol matikman ito ng sabay, alam niyang hindi pwede yon kaya nagfocus siya sa pagkain kay Baekhyun.

Kanina pa pinipigilan ni Baekhyun ang pag-ihi niya dahil naiirita na siya. Ang daming beses niya na umihi kaya pinigilan niya ito. Pero ang hindi niya alam, na kapag mas pinipigilan ang pag-ihi, mas lumalakas, mas intense, mas nakakalutang kapag nilabasan siya. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang tite niya habang tinitira pa rin ng dila niya yung butas ni Baekhyun. 

Jinakol ni Chanyeol ng ilang beses ang tite ni Baekhyun at nagkalat ito sa kamay niya. Umiktad ang katawan ni Baekhyun, umarko ang likod at sumikip ang butas na nakayakap sa dila ni Chanyeol… Sa sobrang lakas ng pagkalabas ng tamod ni Baekhyun, ang tamod niya ay nagkalat sa headboard.

Awkward ang posisyon habang kinokolekta ni Chanyeol ang tamod ni Baekhyun sa headboard pero nung nakuha niya lahat ng ito, sinipsip ni Chanyeol mula sa daliri niya at nilasahana nag matamis na katas ni Baekhyun. Napaungol naman si Baekhyun at hinihingal na humiga sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

Pagod na agad siya at tumutunog na ang tenga niya sa sobrang lakas ng pagkalabas niya, pero hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol. Ni hindi pa nga nilalabasan si Chanyeol kaya naman inihanda ni Baekhyun ang sarili para sa asawa. Humiga siya at pinanood na kunin ni Chanyeol ang lube sa gilid ng higaan nila, mula sa pangatlong drawer ng nightstand.

Binuksan niya ito at nilagyan ng maraming lube ang kanyang mga daliri. Hulmado na ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang daming beses niya na ito pinasok pero antagal na since nung huli niyang kantot kay Baekhyun. Kaya naman gusto niya na i-stretch pa ang butas nito hanggang sa madali na lang ipasok yung tite niya.

Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang unang daliri sa loob ni Baekhyun at napakagat si Baekhyun dahil sa ginawa ng asawa. Ang sarap pa rin talaga ng daliri ng asawa niya. Kahit na natutulog si Baekhyun, at ginising siya ni Chanyeol gamit ang mga daliri nito na nasa loob niya - hinding hindi magagalit si Baekhyun. Baka nga magpasalamat pa siya dahil sa sarap na dala nito. Inikot ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun at tinignan ang reaksyon ng asawa.

“Masarap ba, baby?” 

Tumango si Baekhyun habang nakabuka ang mga binti. Sobrang laswa ng posisyon niya ngayon, nakatingin lang siya kay Chanyeol habang nakabuka ng malawak ang mga binti niya. “O-Oo, mahal… Sarap ng daliri mo…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at umungol lalo ng malakas nung ipasok ni Chanyeol ang pangalawang daliri. Inikot niya ito at nilabas pasok sa loob ni Baekhyun. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pag sikip ng butas ni Baekhyun sa mga daliri niya at gusto niya naman ito dahil alam niyang nasasarapan at nababanat ang butas ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. 

Binuklat ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri at nabanat ang butas ni Baekhyun. Napahawak ito sa sapin na kama nila at nilawakan pa ang pagkakahiwalay ng mga binti niya. Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at nilasahan uli ang masarap niyang gatas. 

Kanina pa niya kasing itong nakikitang tumatapon kay nanghihinayang siya. Kung may magagawa lamang siya, kanina pa niya sinalo ng bibig niya itong gatas ni Baekhyun na kanina pa tumutulo. Ipinasok na ni Chanyeol ang pangatlo niyang daliri at napaiyak na si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap. Tatlong matataba at mahahabang daliri ang umaararo sa pwet niya at dumadami ang tumutulong gatas sa tyan niya.

Habang nakapasok ang tatlong daliri ni Chanyeol sa kanya, ipinalibot ni Chanyeol and labi sa utong ni Baekhyun at sinipsip ito hanggang sa makainom siya ng matamis na gatas ni Baekhyun. Tumitirik na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kaya naman walang iniiwan na panahon si Chanyeol, lalo niya pang nilakihan ang pagbantat sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

Napaungol si Baekhyun at kumapit sa bedsheet. Ayaw niya sanang umalis si Chanyeol sa pagkakakantot nito sa kanya gamit ang mga daliri niya pero alam niyang mas malaki at mas masarap ang naghihintay sa kanya na  _ treat.  _

Pinanood ni Baekhyun na tanggalin ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya sa loob ng butas nito at kinuha ulit ang lube. This time, instead na ilagay sa mga daliri niya ang lube - nilagay ni Chanyeol ang lube sa kamay ni Baekhyun at hinimas naman ng sarili niyang kamay ang kanyang tite na matabang mataba na, sobrang tigas na kahihintay maipasok sa pwet ni Baekhyun. 

Ang tagal hinintay ni Chanyeol ito kaya kada trabaho niya sa katawan ni Baekhyun, lalo siyang tinitigasan dahil hindi siya makapaghintay sa gagawin nila ni Baekhyun. Ikinalat niya ito sa tite niya it pinahid ang kamay doon sa tuwalya na suot niya kanina. Magpapalit na lang sila ng mamaya ng maraming mga bedsheet at pillow cases, walang bali yung magkalat si Baekhyun at siya ng maraming beses.

Sabi ng ni Doc, it’s good for the body kaya’t hanggang nasa second trimester sila - aararuhin ni Chanyeol ang asawa hanggang sa magsawa ito sa kanya.

Wala ng condom condom pa, hindi naman talaga sila nagcocondom kaya walang makikitang ganon kahit saan man sa pamamahay nila - Ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang ulo ng tite niya sa butas ni Baekhyun. Narinig niya ang pag-ungol nito at kahit na ulo pa lang, malaki na agad ang pagkakabanat sa butas ni Baekhyun kaya ito umiiyak. Hindi na naghintay pa si Chanyeol mag-alas kwatro, ipinasok niya na ang kabuuan ng tite niya habanggang nakabaon na ang mataba, mahaba at matigas niyang burat. 

Umiiyak si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap, hindi tumitigil ang pag-ungol kahit na hindi gumagalaw si Chanyeol. It’s been so long since he had something this big inside of his hole at gustong gusto niya ang pakiramdam ng may nakabaon na malaki at mahabang burat sa loob niya. Kahit na buntis si Baekhyun, masarap pa rin ang makantot ng mataba at mahabang burat katulad ng tite ng asawa niya at naiiyak siya sa sobrang saya at tuwa dahil after five grueling months na wala siyang natatanggap na tite, mayroon na ngayon.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya at saka sinubo ulit yung kaliwang dede ni Baekhuyn, sinipsip hangganag sa wala na siyang maramdaman na gatas na lumabas. Natawa naman si Baekhyun habang umuungol dahil naubos na ng asawa niya yung gatas niya. 

“Sa kabila naman, baby…” ani ni Baekhyun at inilipat ni Chanyeol ang ulo sa kabila. Inubos rin ni Chanyeol ang gatas niya sa kanan hanggang sa tigang na ang bawat dibdib ni Baekhyun. Hindi na pala nila kailangan pa ng pump. Gustong gusto ni Chanyeol ang matamis tamis niyang gatas kaya kahit hindi na nila mag aksaya ng oras para sa pump. Asawa pa lang niya, ubos na ang gatas niya.

“Fuck… Mahal, inubos mo yung milk ko…” Malaswang ungol ni Baekhyun at pinisil ang malambot niyang dede. Walang lumabas na gatas at natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sarili at sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun.

“This won’t be the first time I’ll suck you dry.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan sa hita si Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun knows it, binayo na siya ni Chanyeol ng malakas. 

“Ahhhh!! Putangina!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun nung kantutin siya bigla ni Chanyeol. Umaalog na ang kama at tumatama na ang headboard nila sa may wall pero walang makakapigil kay Chanyeol. Lalong lalo na kay Baekhyun. Hinding hindi mapipigilan ang pag-ungol ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman niya. 

Naiiyak na si Baekhyun dahil gumagalaw nanaman yung tite niya sa may tyan niya, mataba nanaman dahil sa sobrang libog na bigay ng asawa niya. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bawat ugat sa gilid ng tite ng asawa niya at ramdam niya kada lalabas pasok ito. Masarap sa pakiramdam lalo na’t pag bumabaon ang tite nito sa loob niya.

Napahawak si Baekhyun sa bedsheet pero wala naman itong magawa sa kalagayan niya. Natanggal na sa magandang pagkakaayos yung kama nila. Nahugot na ang bedsheet at yung ibang unan ay nahulog na dahil sa sobrang lakas ng pagbayo ni Chanyeol. 

“Shit shit shit! Mahal, sige pa- idiin mo pa.” Malaswang ungol ni Baekhyun. Matinis ang boses nito at malakas ang ungol, daig pa nito ang mga ungol na maririnig sa isang porn. Mas masarap pakinggan lalo na’t alam ni Chanyeol na siya ang nagdudulot ng ungol nito.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga binti ni Baekhyun at lalo pang ipinasok sa loob ni Baekhyun ang tite niya. “Fuck, mahal… Angs sikip sikip mo… P-Parang hindi ka buntis sa sobrang sikip mo.” Ungol ni Chanyeol habang kinakain ng pwet ni Baekhyun ang tite niya.

Para kasing hinihigop siya ng butas ni Baekhyun paloob. Nanghihina ang mga tuhod niya at nandidilim ang paningin niya sa tuwing sumisikip ang butas ni Baekhyun around him. Lalo siyang inaakit para araruhin yung pwet niya.

“Shit, sige pa- kantutin mo pa ko, mahal… Miss na miss ko na yung tite mo.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at kahit na medyo masakit at ngalay na ang katawan dahil sa kanilang mga naunang ginawa, binuklat niya pa rin ang mga pisngi ng pwet niya habang mabilis siyang binabayo ni Chanyeol. Inimbitahan niya pa ang matabang tite nito sa loob niya hanggang sa tumama na ang ulo ng burat ni Chanyeol sa prostate niya.

Doon na nandilim ang paningin ni Baekhyun. Lumakas na ng tuluyan ang mga ungol niya dahil ang sweet spot niya ay inaabuso ng ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol na tumatama sa prostate niya kada babayo ng malakas ang lalaki. Walang patawad si Chanyeol sa pagbayo - hindi siya mahinahon in any way dahil buntis si Baekhyun. Normal itong ginagawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol…

Hindi naman nasasaktan si Baekhyun at maganda nga daw itong ganitong sex sabi ni Doc, as long as gentle si Chanyeol when it comes to handling his husband, sex is always safe. Parang gusto na ni Chanyeol itupi si Baekhyun dahil sa kagustuhan niyang ipasok yung tite niya hanggang sa pinakadulo. Ang dulas dulas sa loob ni Baekhyun, basang basa at mainit, parang hinihigop ang tite ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman nung tinamaan niya ang prostate nito at nakitang tumulo ang tite ni Baekhyun ng precum, hindi na nagpatumpig tumpig si Chanyeol.

Siya mismo ang humawak sa may headboard at kinantot ang asawa hanggang sa sobrang lakas na ng ungol nito.

“Ah ah ah shit! Tangina, Chanyeol! Sige pa- fuck…” Ungol ni Baekhyun habang naka buka ang mga binti para magkasya ang bortang katawan ni Chanyeol. 

Pawis na pawis na sila at tumutulo na ang pawis nila sa mga balat nila. Malagkit na sa pakiramdam at parang lumulutang na si Baekhyun sa sarap. Unti na lang ay lalabasan nanaman siya at alam naman niyang kita ng asawa niya kung gaano siya kahayok para lang labasan.

Hindi na nag-isip si Chanyeol, hinawakan niya ulit ang tite ng asawa niya at jinakol ito habang nilalabas pasok yung tite niya sa butas nito. Sumigaw si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang sarap at pinutok lahat ng natitira niyang tamod sa kamay ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya.

Umiyak si Baekhyun at nanginig ang buong katawan. Hindi naman tumigil si Chanyeol dahil hindi pa siya tapos. Hindi siya titigil hanggang hindi siya nialalabasan. Pero malapit na rin naman si Chanyeol. Sobrang nakakalibog yung ginawang mga mukha ni Baekhyun habang nilalabasan kaya naman mabilis niyang binayo ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Maya-maya pa, humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa mga binti ni Baekhyun at sumikip rin ang butas ni Baekhyun.

“Putangina-” Ungol ni Chanyeol ng malakas at pinutok lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. The pleasure of coming inside took over Chanyeol at para bang binubuntis niya ulit si Baekhyun. Pinipilit niyang ipasok lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ng butas nito kahit na masyadong marami kaya tumutulo palabas. 

Mabilis ang hinga nila at dahan dahan naman na nilabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya. Inayos niya ang pagkakahiga ni Baekhyun at humiga sa tabi niya. Gising pa si Baekhyun pero malapit na itong makatulog dahil sa sobrang pagod.

Bago pa sila tuluyang makatulog, tumayo na si Chanyeol para linisan silang dalawa at ang kalat na ginawa nila. Pumunta siya sa kubeta at pinuno ang tub ng maligamgam na tubig. Nilagyan niya ito ng lavender na oil at saka isang bath bomb. Kinuha niya si Baekhyun at dahan dahan niya nilapag sa tubig.

“Wag ka tatayo ah, madudulas ka.”

Hindi naman tatayo si Baekhyun dahil sobrang pagod niya na. Inaantok na siya at baka makatulog na siya sa sobrang pagod.

Habang nagsosoak si Baekhyun sa baththub, nilinis ni Chanyeol ang kalat nilang ginawa. Pinalitan niya ang bed sheet, ang pillowcase, at pinunasan ang kalat ni Baekhyun sa headboard nila.

After ten minutes, nagbihis na ng pantulog si Chanyeol at kinuskos niya ang katawan ni Baekhyun na nasa tub pa rin. Binanlawan niya ito at nilinis ang loob ni Baekhyun na may tamod pa niya. Ayaw naman niya na matulog si Baekhyun ng may kalat pa sa loob niya.

Tinuyo niya ang katawan ni Baekhyun at binihisan ng komportableng pantulog. Humiga na sila sa bagong palit na kama at nagkumot. Binuksan lang ni Chanyeol ang lampshade para hindi madilim na madilim sa kwarto nila.

Niyakap siya ni Baekhyun at niyakap naman niya pabalik ang asawa. Hinawakan niya ang malaking tyan nito at hinalikan. Ramdam na ramdam ni Chanyeol at pagsipa ng baby nila at natawa siya. 

“Gagawa tayo ng football team, mahal…” Ani ni Chanyeol at natawa si Baekhyun na nakapikit na.

“Sige… I love you, Chanyeol.”

“Love you, Baekhyun. Love ko kayong dalawa at ang futurea kids natin.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG FORGIVE MY KALAT. SORRY NA OKAY. PAG MAY NAKITA KAYONG TYPO, IGNORE NYO NA LANG. HOPE U LIKE IT HEHE


End file.
